Huracán
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: En batallas piel a piel donde se desnuda el alma,los trece caballeros dorados demuestran que su corazón también esta hecho de fuego y oro. Oneshot románticos. No Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 Mu x OC

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Este fic contiene contenido explicito sexual y no es apto para menores. Este fic NO tendrá contenido YAOI para el público que guste de este género. Puede haber personajes OC ó no.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 de 13. Aries.**_

Solos al fin. Sin querer aquella soledad de doncella y santo se había tornado placentera. Sus respiraciones era lo único perceptible en aquella habitación de enormes columnas de mármol y cortinas ligeras en aquel ventanal con vista a la Estatua de Athena.

El santo conocía hora y día en que aquella hermosa mujer de larga cabellera castaña y fina figura llevaba los víveres para su Templo y desde que se la habían presentado a su servicio, el santo había quedado prendado de sus ojos, esos que como el sol ámbar le hacían dedicarle miradas largas y silentes en su admiración. Y ahora, al tenerle entre sus brazos le hacían sentirse desbocado.

El santo no titubeo, desde que la había visto en el interior de su Templo, limpiando las enormes figuras del signo de Aries subida en una escalera, no había podido dejar de pensar en el color de su nívea piel descubierta por su vestimenta tan típica de la región. Pero el como un hombre inteligente, no se había atrevido a faltarle por más que la joven estuviera a su disposición si así lo desease.

Por su parte, ella lo sabía. Sabia de aquellas largas miradas que el santo le prodigaba al llegar y al salir del Templo y sin mucho preámbulo, ella le sonreía invitándole a acercarse más o si quiera hablarle más que de un simple "hola" y "adiós" de cada cinco días. Pero para Mu era difícil, era una batalla entre el deber y el placer y también, una batalla personal en obtener una joven más que por su piel, por su corazón, olvidándose de quien era él y lo que convertirse en su "amante" significaría. Además, era un santo, un hombre al servicio y amor solo para Athena .Pero solo tenia un deseo, una ambición. A ella.

No podía evitarlo, quería caer en sus brazos y fundirla en su calor.

Y su deseo se cumplió.

Algo sucedió como broma del destino. Era viernes, ese día que ella siempre tenía dispuesto para llevarle víveres y limpiar el interior del estaba en Japón y la aburrida tarde gris, pintaba para llover a cantaros por horas. Se entristeció al creer que aquel día no tendría el placer de ver a aquella joven, pues tal lluvia no podría permitir que alguien en su sano juicio cruzara aquellos Templos en tales condiciones.

Sentando en su recámara con un libro y taza de café en mano, un par de ruidos le sacaron de concentración y corrió a descubrir a su dueño. El santo vio en la entrada de su Templo a la joven doncella con un turbante y bolsa húmeda.

-Hola…-le dijo el santo acercándose hasta ella.

-Lamento la tardanza, señor Mu de Aries, pero no había forma de venir hasta aquí-ella le sonrió con sus húmedos cabellos y ropa con gotas cayeno por su perfil-Pero no podía dejarle sin víveres, se cuánto le hacen falta y quise venir de cualquier manera. Por eso me puse esta bolsa sobre la cabeza para cubrirme pero no funciono mucho, no encontré algo más.

El santo se quitó aquel sencillo suéter que portaba y se lo colocó en los hombros a la doncella, acariciando su cabello sutilmente.

-Vamos a mi habitación, té daré un par de toallas para que te seques.

-Pero señor Mu…-la jovencita se ruborizo al pensar usar las vestimentas del santo-No debería.

-Es para agradecerte que no me hayas dejado sin víveres-contesto con una suave sonrisa el albino. - Además tardara algo en dejar de llover, así que vamos, no voy a dejarte ir así.

Ella no renegó más y siguió los pasos del de cabellos celestes. En instantes se encontró en un cálido cuarto de enormes proporciones. Abrió curiosa sus ojos, aquel lugar parecía tan curioso, con cientos de libros en un elegante estante y una larga cama junto a un escritorio. La mujer avanzo en el interior con lentitud y se quedó prendada de la hermosa vista del Santuario en un ventanal.

El santo volvió de un cuarto posterior con un par de toallas en sus manos y poso una sobre su cabello, frotando sus hombros para evitarle que tiritara. Ella se giró y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Mu…-el santo se quedó quieto ante la larga mirada de ella.-Quiero decir…señor Mu.

Se veía tan adorable aquella doncella ante aquel estado que solo nacían unas enormes ganas de abrazarle por parte de él, pero no podía, aunque su cuerpo, mente y alma no tuviera ya una coherente conexión por su cercanía, debía dejarle como un deseo que pop odia cumplir.

Pero ella no pensó lo mismo. Al tener los preciosos ojos del albino tan fijamente en sus labios, no podía más, necesitaba besarle.

Entonces ella en un arrebato se abalanzo hacia sus labios del joven santo, quien en un golpe de pasión correspondió aquel sutil e inocente tacto. El santo se dejó vencer.

Hundió sus cálidas manos entre las de ella, acorralándola en la ventana mientras su perfecto abdomen se apoyaba en su silueta. Ella pudo sentir a través de su ligero y húmedo peplo la excitación del santo y no pudo evitar sentir un fuego atravesando su piel ante su tacto. Lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Era como un sueño, un hombre como él, sosteniéndole con aquella delicadeza a ella una doncella sin rango ni algo que pudiese ofrecerle.

El lemuriano, la tomo del rostro, obligándola a avanzar hacia la cama de esa habitación y cuando sus rodillas chocaron con el borde, se dejó hacer suavemente. Tendida, la joven soltó el listón que sostenía su ropa y lo abrió exponiendo su tez, esa misma que el santo había deseado con ambición Sin promesas ni juramentos de amor, solo complicidad, el santo se quitó su vestimenta y la dejo caer al suelo mientras se apoyaba en ella.

Así desnudos de alma y piel, el santo vago errante con sus labios por la bella y frágil silueta de la dama haciéndole olvidar aquel frio que le había cubierto por la lluvia. Corrio sus manos como diestro artesano por su cintura, sus brazos y se envolvió en el delicado abrazo que ella le profesaba.

-Espera, quiero ver tu mirada…-comento el santo acariciándole el cabello antes de hundir su cuerpo en el interior de ella. -Eres preciosa.

La figura del lemuriano penetró la frágil silueta de la doncella, quien temblaba ante el nuevo intruso entre su cuerpo, gimiendo un poco de dolor ante la pérdida de su pureza.

-Mu…-dijo ella deteniéndole de sus fornidos hombros para que le esperaba a que cesara el dolor y tensión al sostener su figura entre sus piernas.

De pronto la joven se abrazó a la espalda del santo cruzando su cuello con el de él, percibiendo sus largos cabellos lilas caer a su alrededor, logrando cosquillas por doquier. Era como si un manto de estrellas cayera sobre de ella. El santo supo entonces que ella estaba lista para alcanzar el cielo con ella. Comenzó a mover sus caderas con delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo al sentir su cálido interior más que dejase llevar por sus ansiosos impulsos. Pronto una dulce melodía de placer salió de la garganta de la joven, haciéndole saber al lemuriano que ella se entregaba a su merced, que disfrutaba de su roce y que sabía cuánto cuidado y rendición el albino ponía a su piel. Era delicado, dulce y diestro con sus cálidas caricias deslizando sus manos con vehemencia, volviéndose loco solo con rozarle delicadamente. Los latidos de su corazón de Aries comenzaron a acelerarse cuando su ejercicio comenzó a ser más acelerado y repetitivo, mientras disfrutaba de la calidez del interior de la joven. Cada vez perdía un poco más la razón, más aún cuando ella lamio su cuello mientras él iba y venía en el interior de su piel y los dedos de ella se enterraban en su espalda bajo sus costillas. No podía más, su aroma, su interior, sus besos le estaban perdiendo.

La razón se nublo cuando una cosquilla recorrió la espina dorsal del lemuriano y supo que su suplicio estaba por terminar. Se afilió a su estrechez con ansiedad intentando complacer aquel delirio en su alma, mientras la voz agitada de ella se hacía resonar por la habitación.

\- ¡Aries! -la escucho gritar mientras el santo se dejaba caer ante a presión de su cuerpo liberada en el interior. Cansado, se tumbó a su lado mientras apretaba sus ojos dejando que la excitación bajara.

Ella tapo su desnudez y la del santo mientras le escuchaba jadear tratando de recuperar cada aliento que le había regalado. Ella entonces se recordó su lugar.

-Quédate…Por favor.

El amor la cegó a aquella doncella dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho del santo. No quería abandonarle, no después de aquel suceso. El cruel amor le hizo imaginar que si, en efecto, podría tener un futuro con el lemuriano al menos por aquella noche.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Lindos lectorcitos, ¿cómo están? . No sabía exactamente si hacer trece lemons (contando a Kanon) era una buena y pervertida idea, pero bueno eso significa que podrán imaginar a cada uno de sus caballeritos en otro tipo de…" acción" de cualquier historia.**_

 _ **Con el fic" Remolino" fue el turno de los bronceados, espero que esta segunda parte con los dorados quede bonita y de igual manera, nada vulgar. Para ello me estoy apoyando en las características de los signos en el arte del amor. Espero hacer cada capítulo cortito y no tardarme mucho en actualizar (lo terminare, es una promesa tarde lo que me tarde). Me iré en el orden de cada casa Zodiacal así que no se me desesperen. Saludos y bendiciones a todos.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Aldebaran x Europa

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Este fic NO tiene contenido Yaoi. No apto para publico sensible, contenido explicito.**_

 _ **Capitulo 2 de 13: Tauro.**_

El sonido de la solas chocando en el exterior de aquel Templo lo despertó con los ojos gigantes de aquella joven que respondía al nombre de Europa sobre su rostro, acariciándole esos mechones negros que caían sobre la frente de él.

Aldebarán sonrió involuntariamente y parpadeo un par de veces más asegurándose de su realidad. Y es que aquella preciosa imagen sobre si le hacía pensar que había caído en el paraíso.

Un paraíso perfecto.

-Hola…-dijo la joven de cabellos rojizos sonriéndole al brasileño mientras sus dedos se deslizaban lentamente por el torso desnudo del caballero, en particular por aquel tatuaje en forma de flor sobre su pecho.

- _Hola bonita…-_ contesto el del Tauro, acariciando el hombro desnudo de la joven con su índice. Fue entonces que se detuvo en sus pensamientos, recordando con certeza lo que le había llevado a tal estado de perfección.

Europa era una bella doncella de cabellos rojizos que le había obsequiado años atrás una flor en un encuentro en compañía de Mu y Aioria y que ,desde que la había conocido, no pudo olvidar tras un par de choques del destino en Rodorio. Solo ella se había vuelto su adoración del simpático torito y la única persona que le provocaba unas ganas inmensas de protegerle.

Y es que desde que la joven doncella le busco en su admiración por conocer a un verdadero santo dorado, ella se las había ingeniado para acercarse al taurino y acompañarle en los últimos dos años.

Ella estuvo atenta a su cuidado, incondicional en aquellas tardes en que él le solicitaba tan solo para escucharle, para contarle lo que ni a Mu se atrevía. Ella que le conocía como la palma de su mano, sabia de su pasado, de sus miedos, porque si, aquel hombre de imponente figura también tenía ellos y a pesar de todo, solo se atrevía a confesárselos a ella.

Ella quien no le temía por su imponente figura, ella quien le cuidaba y daba regalos sencillos como una taza de té y galletas, lo era todo para el taurino. Pronto, la joven dama decidió dedicar su servicio a Atena y a estar al servicio de un Templo en particular, el de su mejor confidente: Tauro.

El santo agradeció tal obediencia, pero el hecho de tenerla día y noche a su cercanía, le había hecho verla de otra manera que solo una joven doncella. El solo tenerla cerca le ruborizaba y cada vez le constaba sostenerle la mirada. Y es que como podía resistirse a sus perfectos ojos azulados, a su delicado aroma, pero sobre todo a sus detalles que se transformaban en inolvidables recuerdos.

Fue entonces que al santo se le ocurrió agradecerle a al joven pelirroja con algún detalle, uno de los muchos que ella había tenido con él, por lo que se dispuso a hacer una canasta de comida y llevándola de paseo a las ruinas de la ciudad.

Ambos caminaron entre montes, esos mismo que difícilmente tenían acceso los turistas y arribaron hasta un precioso Templo dedicado a la diosa Hebe. Su interior blanco de mármol y esculturas lograba hermosas vistas hacia el mar mientras a su alrededor decenas de pensamientos blancos decoraban sus columnas.

-Aldebarán…-grito la joven en el interior del lugar-¿Por qué vinimos aquí?¡Es muy lindo!

El santo deposito la canasta con sus alimentos cerca de una escultura y se adentró al interior del Templo con la joven.

-Aquí fue el primer lugar que descubrí cuando llegué a Grecia, había querido traerte antes, pero han sido tiempos difíciles.

Y en efecto, desde que Atena les revivió a los santos dorados, también les había asignado una serie e tareas de preparación de nuevos guerreros para sucederles que limitaban su tiempo libre.

-Puedes ver el mar desde esta parte que desde el Santuario y el atardecer. Es bonito,¿no?-atino a decir el santo observado hacia la vista al mar seguido de la dama.

Ambos se quedaron admirados unos segundos ante aquel precioso espectáculo.

-Es bonito…-suspiro ella risueña-Así como tú, Alde.

El santo se sonrojo ante lo dicho mientras la veía darse media vuelta y encaminarse a la canasta.

-¡Espera!-grito el santo.

El llevaba una sorpresa en aquella canasta, por lo que corrió hasta la mujer y al verla con ella entre sus manos, se la arrebato a con cierta rudeza, lastimando sin querer su mano.

-¡Hey!-dijo la joven sujetándose la muñeca. El santo asustado soltó la canasta al suelo y se enfoco en ella, apoyando su calor su mano herida.

-¿Estas bien, te duele mucho?-espeto el caballero con ansiedad en su respiración.

Ella sonrió al ver la angustia del santo. -No paso nada, solo me torcí poquito.

-No quise lastimarte…-comento con ternura aquel fornido hombre acariciándole la frente en un impulso. -Nunca me lo perdonaría.

La intensa mirada del santo inquietó a la joven. Aldebarán, a pesar de su complexión fornida, era un hombre de cálido corazón y eso, aunque fuera una locura para cualquier otra chica, le atraía demasiado.

Pronto ambos recordaron la canasta y en sus pies, la comida preparada por el santo y un ramo de bellas flores violetas aparecieron esparcidas en el suelo. Ella las miro y se agacho a levantarlas delicadamente. No las olvidaba, era un ramo de flores que ella le dio en primer encuentro.

-¿Esto era lo que no querías que viera, Alde?-ella murmuro con cierta tristeza por haber arruinado el detalle del guerrero.

-Lo siento Europa, quería dártelas mas tarde, pero las he arruinado..

-No…-le dijo ella tomando sus manos, tensándole de inmediato.

-Discúlpame a mi, debí esperar un poco más por la comida y esta sorpresa.-una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios amenizando la nostalgia. -Pero…te lo agradezco, son las flores mas bonitas que he visto.

El detalle roto no le importo a la pelirroja.

-Europa…-el santo le miro condescendiente. Los pensamientos del santo comenzaron a divagar cuando ella le miro con sus ojos conmovidos y a sus flores.

 _-Me encantan…_

El santo bajo su mirada como si fuera un niño regañado, tornándose adorable para ella, por lo que no dudo en posarse a su frente y enfrentarle. El santo la miro incrédulo y sin entender aquel cambio de actitud en ella.

No importaba el evidente nerviosismo en el rostro absorto de Aldebarán, ella estaba decidida.

Apoyo sus manos en las mejillas del caballero sin soltar aquellas flores de regalo y con su toque tibio lo envolvió. Ella sonrió, mirando sus labios frescos una última vez antes de probarlos. Su varonil boca temblaba. El santo no lo creyó. Era su Europa, su preciosa flor dejándole apreciarle a cercanía. Aguardo su respiración cuando ella se poso sobre la delicada y húmeda piel. Era un sueño.

-Europa…-dijo con cierto temor el santo alejándose un poco de su tacto. La inseguridad le estaba venciendo al santo. -¿Estas segura de esto, no te arrepentirás después? , porque puedes amar a otro que sea mejor….

La mirada ansiosa y danzante del taurino sobre su cara le hizo ver a ella la incertidumbre en el corazón del brasileño. Poco podía creerlo. La doncella atrapo el rostro del santo entre sus manos ,rozando su nariz con la de él.

-No duraría ni un segundo mi elección y esa sabes que eres tu, así que no me rechaces Alde por favor ,eso si me lastimaría.

Era tan pura, tan certera la mirada de ella que le hizo conmoverse. Podía ver la verdad a través de sus ojos y deseaba que todo ese momento le durara una eternidad. Después de todo, cada batalla, había valido la pena y esos tiempos de soledad en su juventud y la vida tan dura que el destino le había dado se disolvían de sus recuerdos.

 _-Eres todo para mi, Europa_. -tartamudeo el santo.- Quédate conmigo, yo te protegeré.

La tomo de sus manos tibias , cubriendo con las suyas para alentarle y la apreso en su pecho. La joven volvió a buscar sus besos y se quedó fascinada por la manera dócil en que él la trataba por lo que su cuerpo pronto despertó ante las caricias.

El caballero era guiado por la mano de la joven hacia la inmensidad y él se perdería hasta donde ella le llevara.

Quería ser calor para despertarle cada uno de sus sentidos y ser su luz en sus caminos más oscuros. El santo deslizo sus manos por la cintura de la joven incitado por sus besos, mientras ella tomaba los tirantes de su vestido, dejándolo caer y permitiendo al santo observar aquella piel nívea. Queria sentirle, quería entrar al cálido corazón del brasileño y él se lo permitiria.

Ella rompió el tacto unos segundos, soltando su trenza en el cabello, tratando de calmar su respiración y dejarle ver su esbelta figura a plenitud.

Se veía preciosa con sus mechones rojizos cayendo por su torso, como cascada de fuego, ardiendo en cada moldura de su cuerpo. El santo se quedo quieto observando con detenimiento cada centimetro de piel como si de una pintura se tratase. Para el, una flor perfecta. El santo tardo en reaccionar cuando ensimismado, se despojo la camisa y se aproximó al abrazo de ella, cubriéndola con su calor. La joven vio expuesto el pecho del santo y noto un tatuaje en forma de flor cerca de su corazón, una parecida al de su primer encuentro y esa que habían caído en aquel encuentro. Sonrió, sin duda era por ella. Siempre ella. Entonces se aseguro de la profundidad del sentimiento de Aldebarán por ella. Nunca la olvidaría.

Y asi en un arrebato, ambos decidieron arrodillarse ante la diosa Hebe fundiéndose en un delicado beso. El santo paseo sus dedos por la espalda arqueada de la joven entregada, que cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo los dedos acariciarle suavemente. Era como su una pequeña pluma vagara errante en su piel.

Sin perder el toque de sus labios, el santo hizo un intento de acomodar con una de sus manos el vestido y su camisa y se soltó unos segundos para invitarle a acostarse y bajar sus pantalones. Europa le obedeció y dejo que sus cabellos se explayaran en el suelo, logrado una imagen coqueta ante los ojos del santo. Era perfecta, como ninguna. Ella poso sus manos sobre el musculoso vientre del santo, y bailo lentamente unos segundos por él. Aldebarán suspiro cuando su cuerpo comenzó a enloquecer de calor.

Pronto el santo devolvió sus manos curiosas sobre el cuerpo de ella, y poso una de sus musculosas manos sobre el curvilíneo pecho, haciéndole tensarse. Aquella piel era tan delicada que solo se mantuvo unos segundos en su tacto como si tuviera miedo a lastimarle y decidió diestramente usar sus labios para acariciarle. El cálido aliento de Aldebarán sobre su cuerpo y su lengua ,hicieron volverse loca a la pequeña joven. Aquella sensación era totalmente nueva para ella y sin duda, le agradaba. Pronto las manos del santo en el tacto, bailaron hasta su entrepierna y comenzaron a explorarle sutilmente. Un jadeo inesperado salió de sus agudas cuerdas vocales y el santo, no hizo más que sonreír en su mente, satisfecho por hacer feliz a la delicada flor entre sus manos.

Ella se aferró a la fornida espalda del santo y lo obligo a enfrentarle la mirada ante la ola incesante de caricias y cosquillas que su piel lograba.

-Te amo.-suspiro ella con su anhelante y azulada mirada al borde del llanto. Aldebarán sonrió tiernamente.- Créelo Aldebarán, te amo.

-Yo más, como no tienes idea mi pequeña Europa.

La doncella lo empujo hasta su rostro y mordió con suavidad los labios del santo. Era como una flor ,floreciendo y exponiendo sus pétalos ante el toro. Una pequeña flor que cautivaba a tal fiera, capaz de fallecer por protegerla. La única que era capaz de calmar su furia y que había entrado hasta su noble corazón.

No era necesario decirle que estaba lista. Su destino la había preparado. Ella expuso su intimidad para el caballero cuando sintió sus anchas manos apretarle de la cintura. En aquel abrazo, empujo su virilidad en el interior de la joven, percibiendo en el rostro de ella, el dolor de su entrega.

El santo se detuvo unos segundos en el interior de la delicada piel, no quería lastimarle asi que calmo sus ansias dedicándole sus lánguidas respiraciones. Ella lo volvió a besar y empujo sus caderas, indicándole que continuara su preciosa labor y así lo hizo. Ambos, pronto se envolvieron en una sinfonía de jadeos en aquel ritmo que sus cuerpos les marcaban. No había prisa, solo una deliciosa caricia llenando de éxtasis a ambos.

La silueta pequeña de la doncella se retorcía entre sus movimientos, invitándole a abrazarle para contener su pasión y delirio. Pronto las embestidas se tornaron violentas ,pues la saciedad de su piel no terminaba en la mente del santo. Una espiral de nervios invadió el vientre del taurino, quien tenso su firme silueta ante los mágicos hormigueos que estaban entumeciendo su entrepierna.

Ella continuo ansiosa, jadeante ante el dominio que el taurino profesaba y se dejo embriagar por el calor que cubrió el interior de su delicada figura cuando el santo la colmo de su esencia.

Envueltos en una delicada capa de sudor, el santo se tiro a un costado y se abrazo a la silueta de la dama, buscando cubriendo su desnudez con su propia piel. El taurino volvía a proteger a su delicado tesoro, a su más preciosa flor. Pronto, el santo cayó extasiado y rendido cerro sus ojos un instante, dejándose llevar por el sonido del mar, ese que nunca le permitiría olvidar su "primera vez" acariciando cada pétalo, cada centímetro cada piel de su flor…de s Europa.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3 Saga x Miho

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Este fic NO tiene contenido yaoi. Contenido explícito.**_

 _ **Capitulo 3 de 13: Géminis I parte.**_

 _ **Saga y Miho.**_

Saga fumo una vez mas aquel cigarrillo sobre el balcón con la perfecta vista de noche de Tokio preguntándose qué es lo que debía hacer, si marcharse sin más o quedarse hasta el amanecer. A su espalda, una bella morena de espalda descubierta y cabello azulado con una sábana entre la cama estaba profundamente soñando aun con el rímel corrido de aquellas lagrimas que él había limpiado en su camisa la noche anterior.

Pero, ¿Cómo había llegado a tal situación y porque se sentía tanta ansiedad por irse?

Saga había viajado a Tokio a darle un informe de las actividades que sucedían en el Santuario a Saori, quien pasaba aquellas fechas navideñas en su precioso país natal junto a Seiya y sus demás caballeros de bronce.

Aquel geminiano fue recibido en la mansión Kido con todas las comodidades que podía soñar, más aquella realidad le hacía sentirse extraño. Era como estar en otra dimensión en un mismo mundo. Durante una semana estaría al servicio de ella, trabajando en sus informes con ella en las mañanas y por las tardes siendo completamente libre de compromiso. Sin embargo, Saga prefería enclaustrarse en la habitación asignada por Saori con un poco de jazz y vino. Deseaba a toda costa regresar a Grecia y su privado. Aquella era la última noche que se encontraría por esas tierras asiáticas, por lo que quizás haría la sugerencia que Shion le había dado al encontrarse por ahí, salir a conocer la ciudad.

_X_

Miho intento probar ponerse por última vez el rímel de manera correcta y acomodarse aquella incomoda falda de cuero que se había comprado. Era la primera vez que intentaba algo "nuevo" en su apariencia a recomendación de Eris, quien trataba de animar a toda costa a su amiga ante el triste semblante que ponía ella al recordar a Seiya. Eris sabía a ciencia cierta que Seiya amaba a Saori, incluso Miho lo sabía, pero no podía ayudar a su amiga con aquel enamoramiento y aferración de ella por compartir tiempo con él. Odiaba cuanto ella le buscaba al Pegaso, pero era su amiga y debía apoyarla en todo momento. Aquella noche era una especial. Eris sugirió que le acompañara junto a Hyoga y Shun a celebrar su cumpleaños en un bar, experiencia nueva para ellos. Y ella ante la petición de su mejor amiga no pudo negarse esperando que también Seiya apareciera en el lugar.

_X_

Aburrido en aquella enorme habitación y tras haber cenado con Saori y Seiya, Saga decidió salir a caminar por la ciudad. Ya en la plena urbe, las luces de neón lo abrumaron. En Tokio de noche todo era ruido, luces y exhibición. Carros, gente por doquier y enormes edificios que parecían inmutables ante el viento frio. Se lamento no estar en su adorada ciudad y hacer hecho caso a Shion, porque a pesar de que le gustaba la fiesta, estando solo, sin Milo y entre toda esa gente extraña le resultaba difícil.

Entre el tumulto, un par de exuberantes chicas se le acercaron entregándole un folleto para que entrara a aquel bar donde ellas trabajaban y ante tanto bullicio, decidió hacerlo. Al entrar, un enorme salón oscuro con luces centellantes que lastimaban la vista le recibieron. Sin pensarlo, busco la barra de bebidas y se aproximó, pidiendo un trago de whisky, su favorito.

No le resulto difícil llamar la atención de un par de jovencitas que le sonrieron, sin embargo, él no presto mucha atención y continúo bebiendo solo.

_X_

-Seiya, no me cuelgues…-dijo la joven con cierta tristeza mirando su celular-Tú me lo prometiste, dijiste que vendrías.

Aquel nombre llamo la atención del geminiano, le resultaba familiar, aunque de alguna manera sabia que en aquel país habría cientos de personas con el mismo nombre. Fue entonces que observo a la bella jovencita de coletas que había dicho tal nombre, con aquella blusa sencilla, falda y botas de cuero. La vio revisar su viejo celular sin parar apoyada en la barra, frustrada y con sus ojos al borde del llanto, por lo que atrevido y sin mucho que hacer, pidió un trago más y se aproximó hasta ella.

Miho no lo percibió. Saga deposito sutilmente el vaso de whisky frente a ella y espero a su enfrentamiento. Miho giro su cabeza asustada ante el recién llegado y se sorprendió. Aquel era un hombre guapo, de imponente presencia, cabello largo azulado y ojos color acua, de esos que solo había visto en revistas, por lo que bajo su mirada tímida y observo el vaso en forma de pregunta.

Saga alzo sus cejas mostrando poco interés y le dijo con cierta seguridad.

-Bebe un poco de esto, te ayuda a olvidar.

Miho comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ante la "familiaridad" con la que le llamaba ese hombre, por lo que toscamente limpio sus ojos rosados, lastimándose una mejilla.

\- ¡Au! -el santo le tomo atrevidamente el rostro y la observo detenidamente. No era el tipo de chica espectacular al que normalmente acostumbraba acompañarse en el Santuario, pero le resultaba linda y de bonita figura.

\- ¡Espera! -pronuncio el santo observando el rasguño bajo el ojo que se había hecho la joven, quien se quedo atrapada ante los intensos ojos verdes del santo. Estaba congelada, nadie se había atrevido a traspasar tanto su espacio personal-Te has lastimado.

Una ligera marca roja se había formado arriba de sus mejillas y el con sus pulgares, la acaricio delicadamente envolviendo a ambos en una burbuja a pesar del ruido del lugar. Miho entonces reaccionó. Alzo sus manos y se alejo del contacto de Saga ante la sorpresa de este.

-Debo irme, me están esperando mis amigos. -dijo con cierta inseguridad la morena, quien no podía enfrentar por mucho tiempo la mirada del santo. Saga imponía mucho. La joven comenzó a avanzar hacia el tumulto de gente que cubría a Hyoga, Eris y Shun, pero algo le hizo detenerse.

-Seiya, ¿verdad? -Miho se detuvo ante el nombre. - _Por un hombre jamás debería llorar una mujer, debe ser un cretino._

La jovencita se detuvo y observo la espalda de Saga, quien se apoyó en la barra a terminar su trago. Miho, se sintió algo irrumpida, por lo que regreso hasta donde se encontraba Saga y golpeo la barra con su mano.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

El santo rio con cinismo jugueteando con su vaso corto de whisky. - _Solo decía_.

-Él…-pronuncio Miho sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras jugueteaba con su celular en su mano con la decepción marcada en sus ojos. -Él no es un cretino. Solo tiene cosas que hacer, además solo es… un amigo.

Saga siguió bebiendo lentamente aquel licor que raspaba la garganta. - ¿Y por un amigo estas así o porque esta con alguien más y esa no eres tú?

Miho guardo silencio y desvió su mirada hacia el tumulto de gente que bailaba. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan, pero sus amigos no debían verla así, por lo que tendría que calmarse. Saga suspiro cansado ante las lágrimas y se levantó del asiento, ofreciéndole una vez más el trago. Realmente le incomodaba demasiado ver a una chica llorar.

Miho observo el vaso con detenimiento-Solo bebe uno y para de llorar. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 _-Miho._

 _-Soy Saga._

La joven accedió llevada por la decepción y tristeza. Arrebato el vaso de la mano del santo y bebió a fondo aquel licor. Sorprendido, el santo le invito a sentarse a su lado un momento.

_X_

Entre trago y trago, los minutos comenzaron a avanzar, haciendo que Miho se olvidara de la compañía de sus amigos por Saga. Entonces él la escucho, su historia con Seiya y cuantos años le había esperado. Saga sonrió ante la manera tan tierna de amar de aquella jovencita, más su sorpresa creció cuando supo el nombre de sus amigos y entre líneas entendió de que "Seiya" se trataba.

Rio al saber la historia "rompecorazones" de Pegaso y del curioso destino enfrentándole con Miho. Decidió que debía hacer mas por ella.

Miho pronto escucho a alguien gritando su nombre entre la gente y recordó a Eris.

Giro su rostro y vio a Eris buscándola entre el tumulto

-Vámonos…-dijo Miho traviesa e incitada por el licor en sus venas. Tomo la mano de Saga, invitándolo a salir y él no le negó. Iría a la travesura. Si hubiese estado en sobriedad, Miho jamás lo hubiese hecho. Ya afuera, la de cabellos azulados envió un mensaje de texto a su amiga diciéndole que se había marchado y que mañana le vería.

Saga y Miho recorrieron un par de cuadras en aquellas luces neón, riendo ambos ante lo divertido que se tornaba la ciudad. Saga vio a Miho bailar entre las esculturas y los tumultos de gente, haciéndole reír y sintiéndose un poco "normal". La vio brillar entre esas luces como una estrella.

Miho en minutos, se quedó quieta viendo una enorme pantalla anunciando el nuevo torneo galáctico de la ciudad. Y entonces se recordó a la persona que había olvidado minutos atrás.

No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar y se abrazó a Saga, manchando su camisa de lágrimas negras. El sonrió ante lo tierno que ella le parecía.

 _-Él dijo que era una estrella, lo dijo la última vez que competió en el Torneo, ahora veo que se equivocaba._

-Saga la tomo del rostro, como buen conquistador y le sonrió. - _Y lo eres, preciosa._

Una hora después, Saga y Miho llegaron a hasta una habitación de un elegante hotel y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, riendo ante lo ebrios que se encontraban. Saga cayó sobre Miho, quien no dejaba de reír ante un chiste hecho por el geminiano.

-Saga, eres muy simpático.

-Y tu muy hermosa…-dijo con singular coquetería el santo, quien se acomodó sobre ella sosteniéndose con sus brazos.

Entonces Saga asalto. Acerco su respingada nariz sobre la de Miho y acaricio la suya unos segundos con los ojos cerrados. La morena disfruto de tal dócil acto. Sin concebirlo y con la mirada apagada, el geminiano no atrapo hambriento los labios de la morena.

-Espera…-dijo ella rompiendo el tacto aun jadeante-Yo no he estado aun con…

Saga interrumpió las palabras con un suave beso que encanto a Miho. El santo desde que la vio beber, supo a perfección que la bella joven era del tipo "buena chica" y él," todo un mal tipo", no la lastimaría.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? -dijo el santo sin perder el contacto.

-No, bueno, si…-objeto indecisa la morena ante la manera diestra de desenvolverse en su cuello del geminiano _-No se…_

Saga lamio el oído de la joven, logrando un aliciente jadeo que encendió el cuerpo de ella, llenándola de una espiral de emoción. Y es que no era en vano la experiencia del caballero con todos esos rumores de Patriarca, sabía exactamente donde tocar para enloquecer a una mujer.

-Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte si así lo deseas. Prometo no olvidarte, prometo cuidarte.

Saga confronto con su mirada ansiosa a la joven, quien resultaba adorable con sus mejillas encendidas. Ella dudo un poco, pero Saga le gustaba y mucho.

 _-Está bien._

Las manos de Saga descendieron por el torso de la joven, buscando descubrirla, quitándole así la blusa que portaba. Travieso, deslizo su mano por la ropa interior de ella, acunando su busto entre su mano. Miho estaba incrédula ante las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo. Era magia y poesía en cada roce del geminiano.

El santo se alzo un segundo y comenzó a abrir los botones de su camisa, exponiendo su perfecto abdomen y cada rasgo de su musculatura al servicio de ella. Pronto, deslizo su lengua por todo el abdomen expuesto de la chica, arrancando su brassier en el camino hasta llegar de nueva cuenta sus labios. Le gustaban tantos caminos inexplorados en su piel y él quería descubrirlos. Sus labios gruesos bailaron a tan perfecto ritmo sobre los suyos, que ella le permitió entrar a su ávida boca. Miho estaba por enloquecer.

El santo se abrazó a su desnudez y disfruto de la dulzura con la que Miho le tocaba, como si no quisiera rozarle la espalda con los dedos. Ni a doncella más dulce había sido así con él. Ella era diferente, tan delicada, tan suave que trababa de contenerse ante lo que su aroma a jazmín provocaba en él.

Y mientras la besaba, mimo su fleco y coletas un momento. Ella le rozo la espalda baja con la yema de sus dedos, parte sensible y favorita para el santo, quien busco tenerle aún más cerca. Necesitaba liberar aquel fuego interior.

El santo se despojó de sus pantalones y los dejo caer al suelo junto a la falda de ella, que hábilmente alejo para embriagarse de tal figura. Le gustaba demasiado lo que veía. Realmente era linda. Miho trato de cubrirse al verse analizada con tal intensa mirada, pero el de cabellos azulados tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y las aprisiono sobre la almohada como cazador a su presa. En aquella lucha cuerpo a cuerpo expuesto, ambos se enfrentaron la mirada. Era jugársela el todo por el todo.

-Eres preciosa…-susurro encendido el santo. Ella sonrió.

Una mano del santo se deslizo hasta el muslo de Miho, y la invito a abrazarle la cintura. Había llegado el momento. Ella tembló un poco provocando que él le acariciara la frente un instante para calmarla. No sería un momento fácil para ella.

 _-No te hare daño, lo prometo preciosa. -_ pronuncio el santo antes de acomodarse en el interior de la morena. Un ligero punzón se presentó en el vientre de Miho mientras Saga se calmaba su ansiedad lentamente en su calor.

Su cuerpo temblaba mientras el santo entrelazaba su figura con la suya, envolviéndola en otra dimensión, una donde cientos de cosquillas le recorrían el cuerpo, dejándole sin aliento, pero si entre estrellas, como ella.

Se aferro al cuerpo del santo, abrazándolo ante la sensible percepción del delirio. Las manos del geminiano se aferraron a la cintura de la joven con rudeza mientras su boca permanecía inestable en su cuello, mordiendo suavemente centímetro a centímetro.

Entonces el alma del santo pidió exiliar su esencia con ella. Sus movimientos agitados comenzaron a terminar su suplicio sensitivo y sin querer marco sus dedos sobre la morena piel de ella. Ella cerro sus ojos con fuerza ante la hosquedad y placer de aquellos movimientos, hasta que sus cuerpos se liberaron de tensión.

-Seiya…-suspiro Miho al terminar su encuentro apasionado.

Con el corazón agitado, el santo se giró a su lado y se tendió a un costado, esperando que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. Miho se cubrió el cuerpo y se acomodó como una frágil hasta la orilla de la cama. El santo la miro y noto la manera de temblar de ella ante el frio que ya se percibía en la habitación.

-Tranquila…-le dijo el de cabellos azulados, acariciando los cabellos sobre la almohada de ella. De pronto se sintió mal por ella, pues a pesar de haber estado a su lado, ella no podía olvidar a su amado. Se aproximo hasta ella, cubriéndose con la misma cobija que Miho y se abrazó a su espalda para cubrirle del frio. - _Todo estará bien, solo has más fuerte a tu corazón porque eres hermosa, que tu felicidad no depende de nadie, Miho._

Ella le asintió sobre la almohada y minutos después se dejó vencer por Morfeo junto a él, pues el licor y actividad ya le había quitado fuerza.

Tras algunas horas, Saga se levantó de la cama, tomo sus prendas del suelo y se acomodó en el balcón, buscando un cigarrillo en su bolsillo. Estaba confundido, quizás si él no fuera "él" con todo su pasado, con todo lo que su presencia representaba podría ayudar a Miho a olvidarse de Seiya y cuidarla. Pero no podía cambiar su realidad ni negarse quien era.

Le agradecía a aquella joven haberle permitido disfrutar un día la vida como cualquier mortal, con dudas y temores respecto al amor, y pasar desapercibido como santo dorado. Una chica como ella, adorable, definitivamente no merecia a alguien como él ni como Seiya, si no alguien mejor. Seguramente lo encontraría, el destino ya lo había sentenciado.

El santo salió de la habitación. No podía quedarse, el no podría jamás ofrecerle nada de lo que buscaba Miho y tampoco era la clase de persona que se queda en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo. La observo una última vez y sonrió. No la olvidaría.

MIho abrió los ojos con dificultad al percibir el frio que se colaba del balcón. Miro a su alrededor, notando su soledad y se trató de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se toco el cuello, recordando los cálidos besos de aquel hombre que había conocido y asegurándose que lo ocurrido había sido realidad. El licor le daba recuerdos borrosos, pero entre ellos rememoro la forma tan fina en que había sido tocada. En algún tiempo deseo que hubiese sido Seiya quien fuera su primer chico, pero por alguna razón, desde ese momento sentía la necesidad de dejarle atrás. No por Saga, si no por si misma, porque quería ser feliz. Tomo sus ropas y se preparó para marcharse.

Al abrir la habitación, se encontró una silueta cargando un ramo de bellos tulipanes con una nota en cima. Pronto, la silueta bajo el ramo y se dejó expuesto.

Saga había regresado a entregarle aquel presente.

-Regreso a Grecia hoy como te mencione anoche, pero no podía irme sin despedirme. Gracias por todo Miho.

Miho se quedo inerte ante lo dicho y recibió las flores.

-Me voy. -sonrió el santo con amabilidad y se dio la media vuelta.

\- ¡Espera! -grito Miho corriendo hasta él. Sin esperarlo, beso su mejilla y le enfrento unos segundos.

-Cuídate.

Saga se acerco a ella y le beso la frente una última vez antes de irse. Miho al verse sola, tomo la nota sobre las flores entre sus dedos y leyó:

 _\- "Gracias por la velada, siempre mirare la última estrella para recordarte, no voy a olvidarte hermosa Miho"._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Próximo capitulo Kanon y Thetis y DeathMask y Helena. Este capítulo estuvo "más picante" pues porque es Saga y siento si no fue del todo tierno y fue más deseo, pero así surgió después de escuchar a mi Camilo VII. Actualizare Remolino porque me di cuenta que me falto mi Hyoga bebe,Todo un Hombrecito y este fic esta semana, porque me voy a tardar dos semanitas en volver pero prometo doble capitulo.**_

 _ **Lectorcitos, no se sientan tan mal por Miho, este capítulo y otro de esta misma serie estarán ligeramente relacionados así que aguanten poquito a que avance la historia. Soy poco predecible, así que esperen muchas sorpresas. Muchas gracias por su buena vibra, ánimos de esa gente bonita, por darse el tiempo de comentar y leer.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Kanon x Thetis

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. De contenido explicito, no yaoi.**_

 _ **Dedicado a Nicole 626 por hacerme reír tanto con tus mensajitos. Disfrútalo.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4. Géminis parte II.**_

 _ **Kanon y Thetis.**_

Vacaciones. Así lo llamaban aquel cuarteto de jóvenes sobre las preciosas playas de Grecia al acto de tumbarse en la zona costera donde algunas turistas paseaban en bikini y ellos se disponían a broncearse con bocadillos y cervezas sobre la arena. Y no era para menos, pocas eran las ocasiones que esos santos de Athena tenían para disfrutar de un rato de ocio. Con bermudas, camisas de hombros descubiertos y un par de lentes oscuros, ese cuarteto observaba a las preciosas jóvenes que desfilaban por el lugar, comentando entre ellos cual podría ser su próxima "victima". Todos menos Aioria, quien trataba de negarse un poco de "buena visión"ante el anillo de noviazgo que portaba en su mano.

Milo, Aioria, Camus y Kanon disfrutaban de una divertida charla incitada por el picaron Escorpión que sin duda se había enamorado 30 veces en media hora. Kanon se divertía mucho con aquellos comentarios subidos de tono del Escorpión, a diferencia de Camus y Aioria que le miraban incomodos y a veces despectivamente.

-Creo que podría proponerle matrimonio a esa morena si me dejara ver más allá de su bikini…-decía con descaro el de cabellos azulados.

-Estoy aburrido, voy a nadar un poco.-comento Aioria levantándose de la arena mientras se desvestía la camiseta.-Deberías acompañarme al agua fría Milonjas ,a ver si así se te quita "el calor" pasional que traes o al rato vas a querer darnos "amor" hasta a nosotros.

\- ¡Hey! -grito molesto el alacrán ante la risa de sus compañeros y acto seguido Aioria le aventó arena a la cara con sus pies en un acto de maldad pura.

\- ¡Maldito gato! - Milo no pudo evitar seguir a su amigo para vengarse por su osadía, por lo que se quito la camiseta y se adentro a las aguas con él.

Kanon vio a Aioria y Milo adentrarse a las aguas jugueteando entre ellos, mientras Camus retomaba la lectura de un libro tumbado bajo la sombrilla que habían montado en un acto de desinterés puro por las aguas. Kanon estaba sediento y aburrido, por lo que decidió levantarse e ir a buscar un trago mas fuerte que solo cerveza. Le comento sus intenciones a Camus y avanzo entre la ardiente arena que se metía entre sus sandalias. A escasos metros, una tienda en forma de palapa, recibía a un sinfín de personas que buscaban botanas y bebidas.

Se acerco desinteresado por las miradas enamoradas de su porte de algunas damas recargadas en aquella choza de palma donde la gente se arremolinaba y se posó sobre la barra, pidiendo un mojito. El grupo de mujeres a su lado se retiraron al verse sin atención del exmarino y dejaron al descubierto una preciosa figura rubia en traje de baño completo blanco y sombrero negro. La piel blanca de esa silueta lo deslumbro, sus lunares en la espalda como constelación y aquel cabello ondulado corto hasta los hombros. Era una especia de Marilyn Monroe para él y deseaba verle más de cerca.

Sonrió de lado, quitándose los lentes para apreciarla mejor, quizá el destino le había favorecido en su aburrición. Se acerco lentamente hacia la dama, quien le daba la espalda mientras sorbia una bebida de una copa, pronunciando con su sobrada seguridad:

 _-Hola…_

La mujer se tenso al escuchar aquellas palabras. Y no era porque le intimidara, sino porque sus sentidos le alertaban. Esa voz, ese cosmos, su piel erizada ante ello. _No había duda, era Kanon._

La mujer tardo unos segundos en enfrentarle en completa quietud. Respiro hondo aquel aire húmedo buscando valor y se giró. El santo abrió los ojos. Aquella nariz, aquellos labios rojos como fresas y curvilínea silueta le resultaron conocidos. La mujer que portaba un par de gafas de sol, también se descubrió.

 _-Hola Kanon._

Thetis, la mujer a la que le había destrozado el corazón con su" traición" a Poseidón, esa que se había convertido en su confidente años atrás y que había utilizado un sinfín de veces para saciar su lujuria a placer a pesar de saber cuánto le quería como hombre; esa que había creído hasta el último momento en él a pesar de lo que dijeran…Estaba ahí, frente a él y su estúpido porte de galán.

-Thetis…-tartamudeo aquel nombre el marino. De no haber traído el cabello corto le hubiese reconocido de inmediato. Se dio unos segundos para examinar su figura, su piel, su presencia sola y recordar momentáneamente su pasado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -pronuncio arrugando sus cejas, intrigado por tanta casualidad ó destino.

-Vine con Sorrento de vacaciones-dijo con cierta indiferencia la rubia mientras tomaba las dos bebidas que había comprado. La mujer observo hacia la distancia donde un par de toallas y canasta se posaban sobre la arena. El santo rió irónico.

\- ¿Ahora estas con él?

-Eso es algo que no te importa. -dijo la rubia con desdén. No quería volver a flaquear ante ese "infeliz".

El santo la examino con descaro-Te va muy bien el cabello corto.

Ella suspiro para calmar su fastidio. Recordaba el motivo de aquel cambio en su cabello: _" Olvidar lo tonta que había sido y ese momento en su pasado con Kanon."_

\- ¿Por qué viniste a Grecia tan cerca del Santuario, sobre todo a estas playas cuando el mundo es un lugar muy basto para visitar? -el exmarino podía ver a través los ojos de la sirena. Podría ver su alma transparente y conocer a perfección sus emociones. Estaba nerviosa e incómoda por su encuentro. - ¿Acaso esperabas encontrarme?

-Eres un idiota engreído. -ella rió divertida. -No creas que le mundo gira alrededor de ti Kanon, ni, aunque así lo desearas.

\- ¿Me extrañas? -la mujer apretó las bebidas en sus manos irritada por tal cinismo del ahora santo de Athena. Después de haberle lastimado tanto, de jugar con ella venia con sus preguntas estúpidas y le fastidiaba. _¿Quién diablos se creía?_

-No te preocupes por eso, jamás lo hice ni lo haré, no vales la pena. -suspiro ella con arrogancia mientras se daba la vuelta, ignorándole. -Y ya que estas tan preocupado, Sorrento si es más hombre que tú, al menos con él no paso noches de frío como contigo. -esbozo con sobrada seguridad-Hasta nunca Kanon, que seas feliz traidor.

Aquellas palabras si penetraron como dagas el "nunca" vulnerable corazón del geminiano. La vio alejarse con aquel femenino movimiento de sus caderas y llegar a los lejos con la silueta de Sorrento en bermudas, que salía cansado de las aguas. Le recibió con un beso y entrego la bebida que le compró mientras compartían una sonrisa. Las venas le ardieron al exmarino y una espiral de nerviosismo corrió su piel, haciéndole beber con rapidez su bebida. Se quedo unos minutos observándolos.

Parecían una pareja de recién casados. Se acariciaban sin discreción y sus besos eran intranquilos y fugaces, así como la sonrisa de ella que al no ser observaba por el flautista, se desdibujaba por completo. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, pero percibía que aquel romance no era sincero, pues en todo el tiempo que él vivió en el fondo del mar, la sirena jamás había mostrado rastro de interés en Sorrento incluso le parecía demasiado "correcto" para sí, tan solo en Julián, pero al verse poco indispensable por él, siempre corría a sus brazos para calmar su soledad. Mas bien, ambos.

No, aquel amor de novela le resultaba poco natural.

Quiso prestarle poca atención a aquel encuentro, después de todo formaba parte de ese pasado que deseaba olvidar, pero al darse media vuelta con otra bebida y querer regresar con su trio de compañeros, no pudo evitar sentir dudas. Entonces algo sucedió.

Tras unos minutos de intranquilidad, Sorrento tomo de la mano a Thetis y le quito el sombrero para adentrarla a las aguas del mar con diversión. Ella le accedió sonriente. Kanon la vio preciosa, jugueteando con sus pies en el mar mientras el flautista le mojaba los cabellos en travesura y se apegaba a su cintura.

El santo no dejaba de mirarle, era como una pantera tras su presa tras aquel encuentro. Odiaba lo que veía. Le resultaba tan fingido a sus ojos, pues sabía que la dama no tenía esa clase de personalidad y que detestaba las actitudes "cursis" de las personas humanas. Quizá por eso se habían entendido años atrás, porque no hablaban de amor a pesar de dormir juntos, o estaba celoso y odiaba aceptarlo. Quería ser él, quería ser el que tuviera a la sirena entre sus brazos, quería lo que él creía que le pertenecía y lo que veía.

Su cabeza le traiciono. Tiro su camiseta, sandalias, su bebida y se adentró a las aguas de forma paralela mientras veía a Sorrento y a Thetis jugar entre las olas como una "pareja normal", sonriendo y abrazándose entre la marea.

El santo se adentró nadando entre las tempestuosa solas, que golpeaba sus hombros y cabello con agua salada. Poco le importo la temperatura fría de las aguas que entumeció su piel, deseaba tener la mejor visión de ambos.

-Voy a tomar algo Thetis, regreso ahora. -dijo Siren hacia la joven rubia, quien de pie y con el agua cubriendo su cintura, detuvo su jugueteo.

-Está bien, nadare un poco aquí antes de regresar al hotel.

La mujer vio la fornida espalda de Sorrento regresar hacia la orilla y se dio unos segundos para observar la orilla de playa y en una de esas saber en dónde se encontraba la figura de Kanon. Estaba cerca, lo sabía, pero no podía verlo con seguridad.

De pronto, una caricia tibia bajo el agua la alerto y percibió unas manos tocándole las piernas. Sorprendida, la figura mojada del marino se abrazó de la espalda.

\- ¡Kanon! -grito la joven rubia.

\- ¿Realmente disfrutas estar con él? -pronuncio entre risas el marino-¿Por qué nunca sonreíste y te divertías así conmigo?. Creí que lo odiabas.

-¡Eres un cretino, suéltame!-dijo la mujer golpeando los musculosos brazos del marino, quien la llevaba de la cintura mar adentro para perderse de las miradas curiosas.

-Necesitamos hablar, vamos ó se la montaré a Sorrento y ya sabes quien tiene las de perder.

El santo la llevo nadando metros hacia donde se encontraban un par de arrecifes y rocas de forma extraña como islote. Necesitaba intimidad y calidez con ella. Ella le siguió más a fuerza que con ganas, Kanon no se rendiría hasta hablar con ella, y ella, pues no quería que Sorrento les sorprendiera a ambos y se iniciara una pelea, así que se dejó guiar.

A escasos metros de la orilla de aquel islote, Kanon alzo su rostro para respirar y espero a que la sirena le imitara. Ella lo hizo, y él marino tomo sus hombros y la jalo hacia abajo del agua para hundirle la cabeza.

Aturdida, forcejeo con el santo, pero él le soltó los hombros para tomarle el rostro y la beso, como años atrás lo había hecho. Con la respiración apagada y los cabellos flotando en el mar entre los suyos, hábilmente se hizo espacio entre sus labios haciendo que globos de aire salieran de su boca. La mujer en un acto poco cabal se dejó disfrutar unos segundos por la atrapada caricia y la lengua intrusa del santo bailando en su interior. Entonces recordó que no podía permitirse tanto placer culposo. Manoteó con las manos del santo que pretendían hundirla mas para que no rompiera la caricia, pero ella enterró sus afiladas uñas en los brazos del geminiano y este le soltó.

Subieron a la superficie y nadaron hasta una de las pequeñitas islas que formaban una cueva rocosa y subieron hacia ella. Era un lugar muy peligroso para turistas y con poca luz por lo que sin problema podrían estar unos momentos solos. La mujer se puso de pie en las afiladas rocas con sus cabellos chorreantes, atravesando una pequeña caída de agua que se lograba con el choque de las olas, al igual que el exmarino, que se acicalo el flequillo al subir a donde ella estaba.

Ambos en aquella cueva de poca luz azulada se quedaron silentes. La vio ahí con sus pupilas dilatadas, en el fondo de aquella cascada como cortina y avanzo entre ella, aunque el agua cayera sobre sus flequillos nublándole la visión.

Su piel destellante brillaba en colores turquesa y sus rubios cabellos chorreantes caían sobre sus hombros haciéndole ver preciosa.

-Te ves muy bien de mojado…-pronuncio en broma el geminiano acercándose hasta la espalda de ella.

-Idiota.

El santo le abrazo por la húmeda espalda. -Quédate, quiero estar contigo hoy. Sorrento no es un verdadero hombre para ti.

Ella le soltó de un arrebato su agarre y se giró a enfrentarle.

\- ¡No, maldito idiota! -grito ella mientras sus ojos se tornaban furicos. No, no podía olvidar su traición. Quiso cachetearle, pero el marino le detuvo de sus muñecas, viendo sus ojos enrojecer. Casi podía sentir ese odio hacia él atravesándole como dagas en el corazón- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que hiciste?, tu solo me usaste, tu no quieres a nadie que no sea a ti mismo Kanon, por eso me traicionaste, a Poseidón, a mí, a todos, por eso mentiste y yo…muy estúpida te ayude con Julián, la persona que debía cuidar y proteger.!

-Él te atrapo Thetis, tú fuiste libre y te ataste a Poseidón, pero yo no, yo pertenecí a Athena siempre y ella perdono mi ambición nublada. Ahora soy libre por ella. -el exmarino se sinceró-Me perdono y me regreso mi libertad, aunque ahora soy leal a ella por mi voluntad, mi alma vive para ella.

La mujer no creyó lo que veía a través de los ojos de Kanon. Era sinceridad pura, era calidez marcada al hablar de la diosa, una que nunca había visto en sus años de marino.

-Y nunca te utilice…-el santo bajo su mirada en un golpe de sinceridad. -Fuiste parte importante para sobrevivir en el fondo del mar. Me importas Thetis, por eso no quiero verte con Sorrento. Tu nunca vas a quererle y él nunca será bueno para ti.

\- ¿Y tú quién crees que eres para decir lo que siento? -ella no pudo sentir decepción ante lo dicho. Él arrogante Kanon no quería que nadie que no fuera él tocara lo que él consideraba suyo.- Ahora veo que realmente te lastimo el orgullo que te dijera que él es mejor que tú.

-No es eso si no…-Kanon la apreso a su cuerpo acercando su aliento al suyo. -Que jamás vas a olvidar como te beso yo.

El marino apreso los labios de la sirena jalándola de las muñecas con frenesí y dejo sentir su virilidad ansiosa por tenerle. Ella forcejeó unos segundos, pero las cosquillas vacilantes que el santo provocaba en ella le hicieron irresistible. Kanon descendió su lengua como pincel por el cuello sabor a sal de ella y lamio aquella nívea piel que como oleo se dejaba cubrir por su pintura. La escucho jadear y se recordó aquellos momentos de placer a su lado años atrás. No había duda, aun le provocaba deseo su contacto.

 _-Kanon…_

El santo soltó suavemente a la mujer que le accedía y hundió sus dedos en las hebras rubias de la nuca de la sirena, para poder aprisionar su oído con destreza. El cuerpo de ella se encendió y el santo pudo sentirlo sin discreción a través de aquel traje. Embelesado, le hizo darle la espalda, esa que tanto le encantaba por esa constelación de lunares en las que sus dedos podían bailar.

Se posiciono a su espalda, suspirando tras su oído mientras sus manos subían traviesas a sus senos sobre la ropa al verle tan suya. La joven rubia se arqueo al percibir los labios del marino sobre su hombro, húmedos como aquellas aguas. Sin duda el santo no había perdido su toque al amar y él, complaciente, no dudaba, sabía a ciencia cierta qué movimiento hacer para enloquecerla. Poso su mano sobre la de la sirena, avanzando un par de paso en aquel abrazo y la apoyo sobre la ríspida roca a su frente.

Removió en un hábil movimiento desliz de sus dedos aquel molesto traje que estorbaba la piel de la joven, dejándole caer hasta sus pies y penetro su interior aun con su bermuda. La mujer dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del santo ante la caricia y apreso los antebrazos del marino bajo su pecho. Eran brisa y mar acoplados a perfección, eran sal y arena unidos ante el sol. La suavidad de su piel y el aroma de sus cabellos mojados le nublaron el juicio al exmarino. Kanon hundió su nariz en las hebras rubias de la dama, tocando su oreja con dulzura mientras iba en un vaivén de placer al tocar su interior.

Kanon enterró suavemente sus dientes bajo la nuca de la dama al percibir el cosquilleo que sus movimientos lograban y descendió con su nariz embriagado por ella hasta su cuello. Estaba enloquecido por su pequeño pececillo que nadaba en su cuerpo. Él quiso ser ola y cubrirla, y ella nadar en sus aguas.

Pronto la sintió arquearse un poco más y jadear con descaro ante las pasionales embestidas de sus movimientos, sin importar que alguien más les viera o escuchara.

-Sirena…-murmuro extasiado el marino mientras se tornaba frenético en su movimiento envuelto en el tiempo del placer. Estaba a punto de culminar su caricia. -Te necesitaba tanto.

 _-Kanon._

_X_

Milo, Aioria y Camus abandonaron la playa sin el marino tras buscarle un par de minutos y encontrar sus sandalias y camisa aventadas a la orilla del mar, pues sabían de sus costumbres desaparecer si alguna mujer linda se le atravesaba en el camino mientras, por su parte, Sorrento buscaba de igual manera en los alrededores de la playa a la joven rubia que le acompañaba en sus vacaciones. Tras uno minutos de no tener éxito, decidió volver a su hotel. Quizá ahí la encontraría.

_X_

Kanon vio a Thetis colocarse en el hombro su traje blanco dispuesta a irse. Su semblante era intranquilo y triste, quizá sentía que se había equivocado dejándose llevar por el deseo que provocaba Kanon en ella, por permitir que fuese utilizada una vez más por el marino y por separarse una vez más tras aquella aventura. Le vio darle la espalda y avanzar sus pies hacia las cálidas aguas del mar. Era tiempo de volver.

\- ¿Ya te vas? -interrumpió el marino sentado sobre una roca.

-Esto fue un error.

-Yo lo llamaría destino-dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro el geminiano-Ahora que te he vuelto a ver, ya no quiero amanecer tan solo. Quédate.

\- ¿Para qué me quedaría? -dijo ella dándole la espalda para no enfrentarle a pesar que su corazón latía desesperado- ¿Para ser tu juego personal, para volver a lo de antes, para tener un poco como tú, para escucharte decirme cosas que no sientes al igual que a todas las malditas con que te acuestas?

-Ya nada es como antes Thetis, lo sabes. -La mujer recordó la mirada de minutos atrás, esa que le había permitido ver hasta el interior del alma de Kanon y un poco de su humanidad.

-Si aun quieres intentar, dejarte de escapar, quédate conmigo y deja al inútil de Sorrento.

El marino se acercó lentamente hasta ella y le obligo a enfrentarle.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Thetis?

No podía resistirse a aquella mirada, a aquellos labios, a su varonil semblante, esos besos hambrientos de deseo que había probado no aquella tarde, si no un sinfín de noches en el pasado y que durante años odio, pues se desvanecían al amanecer. Tembló insegura con los ojos abiertos. -A ti Kanon.

La beso una vez más en una ardorosa promesa, sintiendo como sus labios se quedaba pegados resistidos a separarse. -Ya me tienes, solo quédate.

No pudo negarse ante lo que siempre deseo escuchar. Ella se aferró a su abrazo. No había necesidad de decirlo porque ninguno lo aceptaría, pero ambos se necesitaban y con aquella libertad, ambición de poder desvanecida, "vida normal" y con todo lo que se conocían en el pasado, podrían intentar al menos despertar una noche más en aquel lugar sin dioses, sin guerras.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Hola lindos lectorcitos, ya sé que dije que regresaría en dos semanas, pero Kanon me reclamo su espacio y tenia algo de tiempo libre esta semana. Como a veces no tengo nada y la Navidad se atraviesa, mejor adelante un poquito de esta historia que tengo determinada terminar si porque si en estos meses y también enfocarme en las historias que me están causando bloqueo mental como Shaka (Por los demás, no hay problema y ya están en borradores en mi cuaderno). Ayúdenme con su opinión para Shaka, ¿con Pandora o Helen (amiga de Ikki en el anime) lo quieren ver?, para ambas tengo historia, pero no se cual sería mejor.**_

 _ **Yo me voy a escuchar Loco de Siddhartha que fue base de este capítulo y a bailar. Gracias por su tiempo y comentarios que me recuerdan actualizar y me reconfortan y por compartir conmigo mis locuras. El saber que vibran en energía con esas locuras, me hace feliz.**_


	5. Chapter 5 DM x Helena

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene contenido explicito, no yaoi.**_

 _ **Dedicado a Violet Dragonfly porque sé cuánto le gusta esta parejita.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: Cáncer.**_

 _ **DeathMask y Helena.**_

Era tarde. ¡Muy tarde! Se odiaba a si mismo por haberse tardado tanto en encontrar esos zapatos nuevos que había guardado en una de sus valijas que combinaban perfecto con sus jeans negros en aquel hotel. Era la primera vez que _la vería_ tras un largo tiempo de intercambiar cartas con ella. Era poco vanidoso, pero siempre que la veía se ponía nervioso como pocas veces y esta vez, tras una carta donde ella había expresado sus deseos por verle, estaba sobreexcitado que casi podía gritar.

Desde que supo que había revivido aquella mujer de Asgard, así como él, no había deseo más grande que tuviera que volverla a ver. El en Grecia y ella en Asgard, tan lejanos por esa distancia. Y cuando sus "vacaciones "de santo dorado llegaron antes de Navidad, no dudo en tomar un vuelo y llegar al pueblo más cercano a Asgard para instalarse. Era principios de invierno, pero aun en aquel pueblo no se sentía ese frio que cala los huesos, por lo que se abrigo con una sencilla chaqueta de cuero y una sencilla bufanda italiana. En menos de dos horas y antes de que la luz de invierno se extinguiera, podría verle.

Corrió hasta el tren que lo llevaría hasta aquel pueblo en Asgard donde vivía Helena, comprando un ramo de discretas flores en la estación y logrando entrar segundos antes de que la puerta cerrara. Con el aliento agitado, tomo un asiento cerca de la ventana donde no había mucha gente y suspiro tratando de calmar su ansiedad al correr. Todo iba bien y el tiempo estaba su favor. Con suerte llegaría media hora antes a el lugar donde se había citado con ella. Si, bajo aquel puente donde ella acostumbraba a vender sus flores, aquel sitio donde la vio por primera vez, tan hermosa. El tiempo no era tan frio, pero la temperatura poco a poco descendía y el vapor del tren en marcha que servía de calefacción empaño los vidrios.

De pronto tras unos minutos de tensa calma, el tren detuvo su marcha tras un molesto ruido y el santo maldijo en voz alta haciendo que una madre con niño en brazos a unos asientos adelante le mirara con desprecio por tal lenguaje.

-Pasajeros, nos disculpamos, el tren a tenido una falla técnica, reanudaremos la marcha pronto la arreglemos.

Los pasajeros comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y el santo," sociable" como él era, se colocó un par de audífonos "cortesía-robados "de Afrodite y se puso a escuchar música en su nuevo celular imaginando como seria su encuentro con la bella Helena. Tras unos minutos de calma y cerrar sus ojos disfrutando de su romántica imaginación, el santo se quedó dormido.

_X_

Una mano le toco el hombro y el santo abrió sus ojos, agitado, observando a un señor canoso que le advirtió que habían llegado al destino de Asgard. Miro al exterior del tren y vio como ya había anochecido. Se alarmo y reviso la hora de su celular. ¡No era posible, ya habían pasado varias horas desde la que se había citado con Helena!

Salió del tren disparado y sin importarle el frio del pueblo y el aire violento que removía su bufanda y su chaqueta de cuero. Corrió entre esas calles de piedra, esas que conoció un año atrás y observo a la gente huir del gélido frio del exterior. Pero a él no le importaba, solo deseaba llegar hasta Helena. ¡Oh!,se odiaría de por vida por haberle dejado esperando en el frio tanto tiempo.

Cruzo casi sin respirar aquel puente y observo su reloj una vez más en aquel sitio donde se había citado con ella y vio que sin duda habían pasado cuatro horas más que las que habían quedado. Admiró a su alrededor, oscuro y desolado y con aquel vapor blanco del frio saliendo de su boca, tiro su ramo de flores al suelo, fastidiado. Apretó sus puños frustrado, se odiaba por haber "plantado" a la joven en aquella cita.

Bufo frustrado y recordó que aún quedaba una esperanza para verla. Conocía donde vivía la joven con sus hermanitos, ese lugar al que muchas veces fue a dejarle un poco de esperanza en forma de alimento. Tomo las rosas del suelo con el aliento seco y corrió entre las calles hacia donde se encontraba su amada Helena.

Pronto y a escasos callejones, el cangrejo arribo hasta una pequeña casa de madera y con sus dedos fríos, toco la puerta.

Un hermoso niño de mejillas rosadas y pijama que le resulto familiar le saludo al abrir y al reconocerle como amigo de su hermana, le invito al interior de la vivienda en medio del silencio de ese hogar. Todos los que vivían dentro estaban dormitando frente a la chimenea,menos la presencia que le buscaba. En el compacto pero cálido interior con la pobre chimenea, un par de niños descasaba mientras la única habitación y donde sabía reposaba Helena, daba a un grisáceo y oscuro interior. El menor regreso al sillon a dormitar con sus hermanos mientras el santo iba al único lugar donde se encontraría a quien buscaba. Con poca luz, Ángelo se adentró a la habitación mientras su sombra por la luz de la chimenea se reflejaba ligeramente en una pared al entreabrir la puerta.

Sollozante, casi imperceptible y con una cobija sobre su cuerpo, Helena se removía inquieta. Deathmask se sintió nervioso y nostálgico al verla en aquel estado. ¡Y todo era su estúpida culpa!

El santo dejo en un mueble las maltratadas flores mientras sus pasos retumbaban acercándose hasta la cama. Bajo las cobijas, la dama se tensó al escuchar aquellos zapatos en el interior del cuarto. El italiano observo su silueta cubierta por la frazada y atrevido se posó lentamente sobre la cama. Sus manos temblorosas apenas y pudieron posarse sobre lo que era su cabeza.

-Helena…-pronuncio en un hilo de voz el cangrejo. Ella asustada, quiso golpear al intruso, pero aquella voz le resulto familiar. No lo esperaba. Se destapo la cara entre las cobijas, y se aseguró con aquellos ojos rosados que era verdad.

El santo con el que había intercambiado cartas durante meses, ese que algún tiempo le ayudo y cuidado y que por alguna razón recordaba "en un sueño" haber muerto con ella en brazos, estaba ahí. Por algún motivo el lazo se había hecho fuerte entre ambos y aunque solo había sido un amigo durante su estancia en Asgard, ahora con lo que habían vivido y a través de lo contado en aquellas cartas sentía que le quería demasiado pues en su mundo de soledad y con sus hermanos a cuestas era la única persona con la que contaba.

-Creí que no vendrías jamás…-pronuncio entre lágrimas la joven castaña y sin esperarlo se abrazó al cuello del santo. El cangrejo se quedó quieto y con la boca entreabierta, pues nunca había recibido un abrazo tan sincero ni con esas ansias de no verle en mucho tiempo. Era mágico. Nervioso, deslizo sus manos hacia la espalda de ella, las poso casi sin tocarla y sintió aquel delicioso calor que emanaba de ella entre sus brazos. Cerro sus ojos, conmovido y se deleitó con la suavidad de su figura. Ninguna dama con las que hubiese estado le había hecho sentir tan pleno, tan feliz, tan amado y con tan solo un abrazo.

Después de todo, su corazón no era de piedra.

Desorientado y con aquel sentimiento, hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella y acaricio con ella la piel descubierta de la joven. Ella se tensó de inmediato y él al sentir su reacción, se ruborizo y se alejo del abrazo de ella con un gesto que hizo reír entre lágrimas a la joven. El santo de Cáncer quiso levantarse de la cama, pero ella atrapo sus manos entre la suyas y lo obligo a quedarse.

-Estas frio. -froto sus manos entre las ríspidas del italiano para calentarle.

-Perdóname…-pronuncio entre tartamudeos el de cabellos grisáceos. -No quise dejarte esperando. Tuve un incidente con…

Ella le interrumpió, alzando sus apresadas manos entre las suyas. -No importa, sea lo que sea, estas aquí.

El santo esbozo una sonrisa boba que dejo ver sus dientes y mejillas sonrojadas. Cualquier santo hubiese pagado fortunas por verle así.

 _-Helena…_

_X_

La charla fue larga de ambos sentados en aquella cama bajo la oscuridad, pues eran palabras calladas por mucho tiempo, con detalles que no se describían en cartas y recuerdos que necesitaba ser contados una y otra vez para revivirlos. Las horas pasaron hasta la madrugada y fue que poco a poco los ojos de ella se fueron cerrando apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, agotados por sonreír con sus ocurrencias. El santo se colocó sobre la cama, acomodando las cobijas y almohadas para acostarla y se abrazó a su figura con ternura.

Cerro sus ojos con aquella imagen de ella con sus cabellos esparcido por la almohada y sonrió entre sueños al asegurarse que aquel era una realidad divina. Era como sentir caricias de estrellas recorriéndole el cuerpo. Si algún día moría _de "nuevo_ ", se podía asegurar de haber sentido el paraíso en vida.

_X_

-Buenos días…-aquella voz alegre sorprendió al santo, quien balbuceaba con baba sobre las sabanas, apresando una almohada boca abajo.

-Helena…-dijo con sus manos tratando de cubrir sus ojos lastimados por la luz de la habitación.

-Tus hermanos…-pronuncio tallándose los ojos el santo intentando reincorporarse en la cama.

-No están, han salido a un festival navideño de su escuela. -pronuncio ella con una taza de té entre sus manos. El italiano tosió un poco con su carraspera mañanera y bostezo-Toma.

El santo con dificultad se removió en la diminuta cama mientras ella se sentaba a su frente. -Gracias, no era necesario.

-Las flores…-ella señalo al mueble cercano, ese donde reposaban un par de marchitas y maltratadas.

\- ¡Ah!, eran para ti, se marchitaron un poco, lo siento. -el santo rehuyó la mirada, bebiendo su taza de té.

-Oye Ángelo…-aquel nombre exalto sus nervios. Sin vergüenza ella podía decir que era de las pocas personas que podía nombrarle así y en lo absoluto le molestaba. De ninguna manera deseaba que conociera su pasado como "Máscara de Muerte".

-Ayer, en nuestra plática, hubo un detalle que quise preguntarte y no me atreví.-la dama le sonrio tiernamente atrapando toda su atención.

El santo alzo sus cejas intrigado. -En tu última carta me dijiste que tenías que decirme algo cuando me vieras, ¿qué era?

El santo suspiro sintiendo los nervios correrle. Y es que tras una larga charla con Dite sobre como cuidar a alguien preciado, y un plan macabro en su mente, se había decidido a algo. No quería volver a estar sin la presencia de Helena. Tras dormir aquella noche con ella, de esa manera tan calida y tierna nada ya podria ser igual. Necesitaba tenerle cerca, poder verla si asi fuera diario, necesitaba cuidarla a ella y sus hermanos y esforzarse por hacerles felices. Y actuaría por ello.

-Helena, sé que lo que voy a decirte puede sonar una locura, pero…-el santo dejo bailar sus dedos en la taza para tranquilizarse. -Quisiera que me acompañaras a Grecia, he comprado una pequeña casa ahí en un pueblo llamado Rodorio y tú y tus hermanos pueden estar ahí y vivirían muy felices, nada les faltaría, y también… puedo verte todos los días y cuidarlos.

La mujer se quedó boca abierta ante lo dicho. No entendía tal propuesta repentina. - ¿Por qué harías eso?

-Pues…porque eres una buena amiga y bonita y pues porque…-las mejillas de Cáncer enrojecieron, sus ojos desvariaron y apresuro a ordenar sus ideas para evitar una negativa.-Solo quiero ayudarte.

-¡Ah! -la cara de ella también palideció. -Creí que dirías…

\- ¿Qué? -dijo apresuradamente el santo apretando la taza en sus manos-Dímelo.

-Nada olvídalo. -la decepción marco los ojos de ella, desviando su mirada al suelo. El santo pudo sentir la ansiedad en su pecho, sabía que le negaría su propuesta si no actuaba de inmediato.

 _\- ¿Qué…estoy enamorado de ti y que solo verte sonreír me hace feliz como no te imaginas?_

La boca de ella se entreabrió, absorta y con el corazón agitado ante cada una de las palabras dichas. Ella se ruborizo ante aquella pregunta, analizando segundo a segundo la frase y observando con detenimiento los sinceros ojos del santo _._

 _\- ¿Eso es verdad? -_ pregunto con cierto miedo la doncella.

-Bueno, quizás un poco. -el santo sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, observando al techo.

Ella sonrió divertida, agitándole de un brazo que descoloco al santo- ¿En verdad?

-Puede que sí, no lo sé. - ella animada por lo dicho, se aproximó hacia el ríspido santo y en un impulso acerco su rostro a escaso centímetros de él. El santo bajo su mirada sorprendido y con las mejillas tomate y en un movimiento involuntario ejercido por su corazón, soltó la taza entre sus manos, tomo el rostro de ella y la atrajo hacia sus labios. Oh, tan dulce, tan glorioso como siempre lo habia imaginado. Ella no le rehuyo, deseaba tanto su caricia pero por alguna razón tampoco se atrevía a tocar el terco corazón del cangrejo. Se separo unos segundos de los delgados labios de la doncella y le sonrio.

 _-Es verdad, te quiero Helena._

 _-Ángelo…-_ su nombre en suspiro entrecortado que había odiado en boca de otros, le parecía melodía en sus labios rosados. -Yo también te quiero.

Pronto el cangrejo retomó aquel tierno beso de miel y se tornó intenso en el jugueteo de su labios, más cuando el santo rozo los lóbulos de la doncella con sus dedos. En idioma perfecto y con suave dulzura el santo paseo su lengua por la abertura de sus labios y se adentro lentamente en su interior, excitándose por el gemido que broto por ese acto al rozar sus dientes.

El santo se echó en la cama, llevándose consigo la delgada figura sobre si de la dama sin soltar sus labios. Estaba embelesado, como el oso a la miel y no pararía hasta beber toda su dulzura. Le soltó la boca unos segundos, pero aun con sus dedos bajo su nuca, le susurro seguro de sí mismo.

 _-Ya nada importa, solo quiero estar contigo._

Toco su espalda con delicadeza, con una dulzura que jamás creyó que habitaba en él, pero que al tener a esa mujer con la que había fantaseado en infinidad de ocasiones se convertía en realidad.

Beso sus labios con ansiedad y en aquel juego, pronto deseo descubrir aquella piel ensombrecida por su modesto vestido. Beso su cuello con falta de control, respirando con ansiedad sobre su piel y sufriendo ante el suplicio de placer que tenerla entre sus brazos provocaba.

La escucho jadear tímida ante sus besos y sin poder evitarlo y en un acto de demostración de fuerza, la alzo y tumbo sobre la cama, encorralándola entre sus brazos.

Se despojo con frenéticas ansias la bufanda con su chaqueta y camiseta y dejo solo su torso esculpido a su apreciación solo con aquel dije militar cayendo a su frente. Sus marcados brazos en ambos poseían un cangrejo tatuado, un par de letras en italiano y en su pecho, el signo de Cáncer marcado en una cicatriz. La mujer vio la apariencia ruda que el santo escondía en su piel, pero no le asustaba. El santo se incorporo sobre de ella y ella tímida dejo que sus dedos fríos vagaran en su espalda tibia del italiano, retomando su labor en su cuello.

Travieso, deshizo el nudo en el vestido de ella e intento deslizarlo por sus hombros, pero ella le detuvo de las manos, tímida.

 _-Tengo miedo…_

El santo de pronto hizo calmar su avivado cuerpo. No la trataría como a cualquier doncella, no a ella. -Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte, es una promesa.

El santo le acaricio los cabellos en su frente, besándola una vez mas y comenzó a descender su vestido con delicadeza , dejando expuesto el cuerpo de la jovencita que temblaba al verse observaba así por primera vez. Los ojos del santo se deslumbraron ante tal belleza. Tan delicada, tan perfecta y dulce para si.

Se deshizo de sus ultimas prendas y se dispuso a besar centímetro a centímetro sus brazos mientras sus manos cosquilleantes vagaron como aventurero sobre un mapa de piel. Sus largos dedos se deslizaron acariciando su vientre y estimulando cada nervio centellante por el tacto. Era la primera vez que no pensaba en su propio placer, si no en generar la calma y pasión necesaria para amarle. Su humedad le hizo saber que estaba lista. Se acomodo sentado sobre la cama y la posiciono al frente su abrazo fundiéndose en su abrazo y percibiendo los latidos agitados de la dama. La tenia piel con piel, sonriendo dichoso por escuchar la agitación de ella por estar con él. Rozo su interior con su piel y ayudo a ella a acoplarse a su intrusa silueta.

Se hizo espacio entre sus muslos y con cierto recelo se adentró en ella, escuchándole quejarse por la pérdida de su pureza. Él abrazo con fuerza para calmarle uniendo su cuello con el suyo y cerrando sus ojos ante su calor. Sus llamas estaban fundidas y solo valía la pureza del amor que ambos se profesaban. Beso su cuello y rodeo con sus labios aquella nívea piel mientras las largas manos del santo le cubrían los huesos de la espalda como frazada, disfrutando de su calidez, de su dulzura, de su ternura. No importaba el tiempo, el cangrejo había cortado la flor con sus tenazas y deseaba llevarla a su mar.

-Te quiero Helena…como no he querido a nadie.

 _-Ángelo…mi amor._

Las horas se consumieron en aquel precioso tacto y pronto, sus cuerpos cansados cayeron en aquella cama empapados de una delgada capa de sudor.

La acomodo sobre su hombro en aquella pequeña cama y la vio sonreír mientras la mano de ella paseaba sobre aquella cicatriz en su pecho. Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en él y le hicieron reír. Podia ver que le amaba.

\- ¿Entonces iras conmigo a Grecia? -el santo apreso la mano sobre su pecho y la beso fugazmente.

-Será difícil despedirme…-el santo al escucharla desdibujo su sonrisa. No podía creerlo, le negaría y des pues de todo lo vivido aquella mañana. -De todo lo que conocemos aquí mis hermanos y yo, pero sé que seremos felices si estamos juntos.

El santo suspiro calmado por la respuesta y le beso la frente. No tenia duda, la adoraba con cada fibra de su ser. El rebelde cangrejo estaba su merced y ella le rescataría del mar de la soledad.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Lindos lectorcitos, los amo un buen, los veo pronto antes de Navidad.**_

 _ **Respecto al fic de Shaka,gracias por tomarse un tiempo para comentar y ayudarme. Pandora gano, los chackras de Shaka y los mios se alinearon y hay historia por narrar, créanme será algo bueno para leer después de Aioria y Marin, que son mis favoritos asi que esperen mucha miel. Gracias por su buena vibra y tiempo.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Aioria x Marin

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene contenido explicito sexual, no yaoi.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: Leo.**_

 _ **Aioria y Marín.**_

Navidad en Domingo, aquella fecha en que todo mundo prefiere quedarse en casa por el gélido viento golpeando cada rincón, las fuertes nevadas azotando en las afueras y la única fecha que tenían libre en su tarea de santos dorados.

Sus demás compañeros de orden ya habían hecho planes para celebrar, embriagarse o comer algo delicioso en aquel día libre y él, él también tenía el suyo compartiendo su calor con su amada.

Entro a su Templo envuelto en un enorme abrigo café y bufanda blanca tras ir por algunas compras de improviso a Rodorio y se dispuso a buscar a la amazona con la que compartía cama. Vino, pan y queso, pasta preparada y palomitas de dulce serian la cena indicada y el plan, descansar bajo las cobijas en el interior de su habitación viendo películas con ella.

Entro sin mucha prisa a la cocina de su privado y dejo caer la bolsa con alimentos en una mesa mientras veía su cafetera evaporando humo. Marín seguro deseaba café para calentar su cuerpo y se había olvidado de apagar aquel instrumento.

La apago suponiendo que la bebida ya estaba lista y se despojo de su abrigo y bufanda dejándola caer en el sillón de su sala en su camino hacia su habitación en busca de la japonesa.

Al adentrarse a aquel cuarto oscuro a poca luz pudo escuchar el agua cayendo de la regadera mientras veía la puerta del baño entreabierta emanando vapor. El calefactor estaba puesto y la única luz que les alumbraba era la pequeña lampara sobre su cómoda, logrado un ambiente confortable. Sonrió al saber que su amada estaba ahí y no dudo en consecuentarla con una travesura. Se despojo de su camisa y pantalón que cayeron junto a su ropa interior y como león cazando una presa, avanzo sin hacer ruido hacia la regadera de su privado.

Vio la silueta desnuda y de espaldas de la bella amazona del Águila a través de una cortinilla transparente del baño y sonrió al deleitarse con aquella preciosa imagen. No podía explicarse como esa imagen le removía emocionado el interior. Sus pupilas se dilataron y viajaron sin control por el cabello encendido de la dama que caía por su espalda y por cada curvatura de su cuerpo, ese que sin duda había disfrutado a placer tantas veces. No pudo evitar excitarse al verla, le resultaba preciosa aun con sus cabellos cayendo escurridizos por su espalda y frente.

Marín por su parte estaba tan distraída aplicándose el shampoo que no le importo cuando Aioria entro. Lo había escuchado y a su respiración ansiosa, pero no imaginaba que se adentraría con ella a la regadera.

El felino dejo que el agua caliente cayera sobre sus mechones y se abrazó a la silueta tibia y desnuda a su frente. Poso su barbilla sobre el hombro de la pelirroja mujer, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y cerro sus ojos disfrutando la suavidad de su piel. Ella se tensó por interrumpirle, pero no le rehuyó.

\- ¿Te asuste? -pregunto depositándole un suave beso en el húmedo hombro, uno que le dejo un sabor salado en sus labios del shampoo resbalando.

-En lo absoluto, ya sabía que eras tú.

-Deberías asegurarte de cerrar la puerta antes de meterte a bañar, alguien más que no fuera yo podría meterse aquí. -el santo hizo una mueca enojada al simplemente imaginarse tal escena.

-No creo que alguien se atreviera a entrar a tus dominios Aioria, más cuando todos conocen tu mal genio cuando entran a tus privados sin tu permiso.

-¡Hey!,no lo tengo tanto.-dijo el santo excusándose-Solo no me gustan que toquen y desacomoden mis cosas, sobre todo Milo y Aioros, cuando vienen nunca encuentro algo cuando lo necesito.

Ella rio irónica.

\- ¿Trajiste algo de cenar? -pregunto la japonesa despreocupada.

El santo poso sus manos sobre la cintura de ella, haciéndole girar:

 _-Yo soy la cena…-_ dijo con travesura en la mirada el felino.

-Tonto…-la amazona tomo su esponja de baño y se lanzó a la cara al felino, llenándolo de espuma de jabón. -A veces creo que juntarte tanto con Milo te afecta.

El santo rio divertido ante el comentario mientras se enjuaga la cara con una mano sin soltar a la amazona.

-Si, traje pasta de la que te gusta y un vino que me recomendó Camus. -el santo se abrazó a la mujer, sintiendo como el calor del agua le atemperaba el cuerpo bailando con sus talones casi imperceptible en el agua. Sin duda, Leo hacia todo lo posible por darle todos los detalles que le hacían feliz a ella, como esa pasta que ambos habían probado en el restaurante de su primera cita y que, aunque no fuera extraordinaria, ese detalle la hacia la fabulosa y por supuesto, su favorita.

-Fue mejor quedarnos que salir a ese restaurante, afuera el clima es inestable.

-Si…-aseguro el santo distraído por las cosquillas que tener el cuerpo de Marín así de cerca y su roce le provocaban. Oh, la deseaba tanto y su cuerpo deseaba saciarse de su esencia. Pronto la comenzó a besar en el cuello con dulzura percibiendo como el agua se colaba en sus labios prohibiéndole su piel.

-Aioria…-la mujer le empujo suavemente del pecho rompiendo lo embelesado de sus actos y le observo los ojos. Lo sabía, podía reconocer esa mirada encendida de Aioria incluso con sus pestañas mojadas, esa misma que vagaba en aquel instante en su pecho y ombligo mientras se mordía se labio inferior aguardando sus ganas de tenerle. Y ante esa improvisada propuesta que no tenía que decir más que con la mirada, le accedió pues le amaba.

La amazona rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Aioria y se fundió en su abrazo, incluso sin importar cuando el agua cayendo sobre su cabeza les corto la respiración. El santo deslizo sus manos hasta donde terminaba la cintura de Marín y se deleitó ante sus finas curvas, bailando sus dedos entre su espina dorsal. El delicado toque de Aioria y cada caricia parecía confundirse con el agua resbalando por la piel de Marín, haciéndole temblar.

La amazona también deseo dominar y busco el bronceado cuello del santo, succionado la tez y haciendo enloquecer a su amado. El águila podía hacer suplicar al santo con tal movimiento, era su favorito. El águila lo tenía a su merced y lo obligaría a jugar su juego.

 _-Oh, Marín…-_ suspiro el rubio apretando sus ojos ante lo bien que le hacía sentir sus labios. Su cuerpo avivado le pedía llegar más lejos, podría sentir su cuerpo explotar si continuaba. - No debiste hacer eso…-dijo con una sonrisa cínica el felino completamente enloquecido.

La acorralo en la fría pared en un frenético movimiento y la atrapo con un beso hambriento hundiendo sus manos entre las suyas sobre la pared con toda esa pasión guardada que tenia de días atrás de no intimar con ella.

Sus labios entre las gotas de agua parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro ante tal perfecto acople.

 _-Te amo. -_ soltó en un suspiro el felino mientras se alejaba de las manos de Marín y lograba el desliz de sus uñas felinas sobre los hombros de ella como las cálidas aguas se patinaban por los bordes siguiendo sus movimientos. La necesitaba cerca, en su avivado calor.

 _-Aioria._

El santo descendió sus anchas manos hasta los muslos de la dama y los alzo en una demostración de fuerza y la amazona, dócil se afianzo en un movimiento a la cintura del caballero apoyada en la fría pared.

El cuerpo de ella se acoplo a perfección con el griego y la luz del sol pronto se disolvió de la pequeña ventana del baño, envolviéndolos en una oscuridad silente que solo era interrumpida por aquella luz que se colaba por la lampara de la habitación. El ambiente parecía envolverlos en un sueño eterno, en un placentero paraíso a penumbras que ambos anhelaban.

La calidez en el interior de Marín le llevó a la locura, volviendo sus movimientos ansiosos ante el reclamo de su piel mientras su sangre viajaba ligera hasta su vientre, llevándole a flotar en su cosquilleo. Hundió su virilidad con fuerza, mientras ella apresaba su nuca con sus manos, buscando la yugular del griego mostrándole que le encerraba gustosa con sus fantasías.

Era un encuentro piel a piel, mezcla de pasión, descontrol, ansiedad y amor frenético que solo ellos conocían.

El griego percibió que su cuerpo avivado estaba punto de llevarlo a culminar su deseo, por lo que, perdiendo su control, apego su cuerpo lo más posible a Marín, escuchándola jadear prendida de su pasión. Un suspiro entrecortado y ardoroso resonó de ambos cuando sus cuerpos descansaron de tanto suplicio y sus agitados corazones por fin dejaron de apresurar la sangre en sus venas. La soltó de su agarre suavemente y le dio un fugaz beso en su hombro.

Enseguida, el santo cerro aquella regadera y envolvió a su amada en una toalla colgada a centímetros, tomando su mano para llevarle fuera del baño. Él sin mucho pudor avanzo desnudo hacia la habitación y con el agua chorreante de sus cabellos dejando su rastro en el piso hasta su cama siguiendo los pasos de Marín que se adentraba en ella, temblorosa. Aquel no había sido el plan de un inicio, pero resultaba divertido para ambos.

Marín una vez dentro y con el calor de las cobijas, dejo caer sobre el piso su toalla, acomodo su suave almohada y se acostó sobre ella esperando que Aioria le imitara. Y así lo hizo el griego.

Con la mirada frente a frente, aun desnudos y con el cabello mojado de ambos, esparcido por la almohada se quedaron observándose fijamente.

Aioria se dedicó a observarla completamente relajado, desde su nariz, sus rosados labios y esos ojos grandes chocolates que le regalaban el mundo a baja luz.

Oh, ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto para decirle que la amaba más que un amigo después de muchos años de indecisión y no poder apreciar mucho antes esos preciosos ojos?, se maldijo mentalmente. La adoraba con cada fibra de su ser y mirarla era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse feliz.

Tomo su mano bajo las sabanas y poso uno de sus delgados dedos de ella cerca de su boca.

-Marín te amo…mucho, muchísimo. -dijo el santo con cierta travesura en sus ojos-Y yo a ti te lo he dicho cientos de veces, incluso fui el primero en decirlo, pero tu… solo pronuncias mi nombre cuando lo hago. -el santo suspiro resignado. - ¿Acaso tu… no lo sientes por mí?

La amazona le negó sobre la almohada, dibujando una sonrisa tierna ante el semblante infantil del santo por sus dudas.

-Aioria… sabes que no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Es que yo soy muy expresiva, me avergüenzo ante las demostraciones de afecto y pues…así soy, no sé porque.-la amazona acaricio con su mano libre la mejilla del santo-Creo que solo he dicho "esas dos palabras" como dos ó tres veces en la vida y han sido a hermano. Ni si quiera a Seiya que le estimo tanto. No puedo hacerlo, mi boca no me lo permite.

Las cejas de Aioria se alzaron sorprendido. Conocía a ciencia cierta qué Marín no era afectuosa ó tierna pero el hecho de que nunca hubiese dicho te amo a casi nadie le perturbaba y él lo necesitaba.

-Entonces te enseñare a hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto entre risas la japonesa.

El rubio tomo el dedo de la amazona entre sus dientes y lo mordisqueo levemente.

-Te voy a morder hasta que lo hagas, voy a obligarte a ello. -pronuncio con el dedo entre sus dientes.

\- ¿Es enserio Aioria?

El santo asintió comenzando a morder levemente el índice de la amazona, quien le miro incrédula ante la petición del santo y vio que este no le bromeaba cuando la presión en su dedo comenzaba a marcar la perfecta dentadura del santo.

\- ¡Aioria! -grito la amazona entre risas nerviosas removiéndose entre las sabanas para que le soltara.

\- ¡Dilo, dilo! -objeto Aioria divertido.

\- ¡No, no lo hare! -dijo la amazona cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y riendo ante las cosquillas que la lengua de Aioria le provocaba.

\- ¡Di Aioria, te amo! -decía con dificultad el santo jugueteando con la dama y el dedos en sus labios. La tenaz amazona podría resistir incluso si los huesos de sus dedos se rompían, pero le resultaba tan divertido la forma en que el santo se las había ingeniado para hacerla hablar que le complacería, pero antes…tendría que esforzarse por ello.

\- ¡Aioria…! -el santo la soltó unos segundos ansioso al ver que recibiría su pago de aquella manera tan fácil y esa frase tan esperada. Por fin la escucharía con esas perfectas palabras en su voz como dulce sinfonía.

 _-Te odio…-_ susurro la amazona con una sonrisa en su cara. El santo se quedó absorto unos segundos, incrédulo y se giró en la cama dándole la espalda a la amazona en berrinche, cruzando sus brazos. No, nadie podría burlarse así tan fácil de él, ni si quera ella.

-Aioria…-le llamo la amazona para obligar a enfrentarle mientras le picaba las costillas sensibles al santo, después de todo, una bromita era válida ante aquella difícil situación para ella.

 _-No me hables Marín, estoy dolido._

\- ¡Aioria! -dijo la amazona subiendo su pecho sobre el brazo del santo para buscar sus ojos mientras reía ante el gesto infantil. Le pico las costillas con sus dedos unos segundos pero el santo se negó a decir alguna palabra. El felino apretó su mirada ante los intentos vanos de Marín por hacerle cosquillas y negó con su cabeza sobre la almohada. La amazona se dejó hacer sobre la cama vencida ante el fastidio de Leo y deslizo suavemente sus dedos sobre el hombro descubierto del santo para que le prestara atención. Él se negó. Suspiro unos segundos hondamente para darse valor viendo al techo, quería no sonar estúpida y ridícula al pronunciar esa frase, pero no podría desvanecer el berrinche de Leo sin no accedía.

Segundos después se acercó un poco a la espalda de Leo, apegándose a su oído, susurrándole:

 _-Te amo Aioria…_

El santo abrió sus ojos ante lo dulce que le había resonado mientras una espiral de nervios le erizaba la piel. Aquella frase resonó mejor que en muchos de sus sueños. Lentamente el santo se giró en la cama, sorprendido y vio la enorme sonrisa de la pelirroja que esperaba ansiosa su reacción.

-Dímelo otra vez…-susurro el santo con cierto brillo en su mirada que conmovía la dama. Ella le iba a negar, pero si ya había hecho "el ridículo" una vez, que mal podría ser un par de veces más con tal de verlo feliz.

 _-Te amo Aioria…mucho._

Sabia que era verdad, podía verlo a través de sus transparentes ojos y aquella cálida sensación le hacía saber que estaba vivo. Leo enloqueció.

La sonrisa del felino se ensancho hasta que sus mejillas dolieron y emocionado, tomo la silueta de la amazona entre sus manos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella le sujetaba de las costillas para detenerlo _._

 _\- ¡Te amo, te amo Aioria…! -_ grito la amazona entre el jugueteo salvaje que tenían ambos,abrazándole para detenerle. Aioria se detuvo, observando con detenimiento los ojos de la amazona, bailando con el vaivén de sus pupilas que se aseguraban que aquello era realidad. Tan dulce, tan perfecto. La amazona se detuvo ante la quietud del santo y le regalo la más dulce sonrisa que nacía de su interior, acariciándole los cabellos húmedos en su frente.

 _-Te amo._

El santo extendió su mano hasta la nuca de la amazona, hundiendo sus dedos entre las hebras de fuego de su cabello y la obligo a descender hasta sus labios en un suave movimiento. Cerro sus ojos y sintió la tibia caricia del roce de la delicada piel en su boca, y ese cosquilleo que le removía el estómago al sentir su calor. Tan dulce, tan quieto entre sus pesadas respiraciones.

-Y yo te amo a ti Marín…-sentencio el felino cuando rompió su caricia, apoyando su nariz en la de ella. Se sonrieron tiernamente y ella se acomodo en el hombro extendido de Leo. El santo sintió los aun húmedos cabellos de ella haciéndole cosquillas y se deleitó del delicioso aroma a miel que brotaba de ellos mientras la mano tibia de ella vagaba por su pecho.

Estiro su brazo libre y tomo aquel pequeño reproductor de música que había comprado meses atrás, pulsando un botón y espero a que la música resonara.

-Escucha esta canción es para ti…-dijo el santo seguro de sí mismo.

 _\- "Yes I do, I believe, That one day I will be, where I was, Right there, right next to you…"_ -comenzó a resonar en el reproductor mientras el santo repetía en murmullos cada palabra.

-Es linda… ¿Quién es?

-Si, ¿verdad?, se llama Sam Smith y su canción Lay me down, la escuché hoy en la mañana en el Templo de Milo y supe de inmediato que era la indicada para ti.

Pronto el santo comenzó a cantarle a la amazona alegremente mientras ella se hundía en su abrazo, siendo atrapada por él. Marín cerro sus ojos y deseo que aquella noche no acabara, su más grande satisfacción era ver a Leo en aquel estado relajado y alegre. Suspiro conmovida por aquel momento pues recordaba los años de sufrimiento y soledad de él y ella, sus batallas, sus "muertes", sus alejamientos y el simplemente verle tan feliz, tan pleno la igual que ella le hacía temblar el corazón. Aquel día de ensueño no era más que un hermoso regalo de Athena y ella le estaría eternamente agradecida.

-Feliz Navidad. -dijo ella ante su calor.

 _-Feliz navidad amor._

Aioria sonrió cerrando sus ojos y por fin pudiendo descansar entre la caricia de Marín. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, tanto tiempo sin estar juntos, amándose a lo lejos, sin poder pronunciar un te amo a pesar de la pena, estar en aquel estado no tenía mejor descripción que perfecto. Y así estarían hasta que el ultimo aliento se los permitiera, juntos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Ese Aioria es un loquillo sin duda. Lindos lectorcitos, hoy venia en el tráfico y vino esta idea a mi mente y con esa bella canción de Lay me down (que es la canción más romántica que he oído en mucho tiempo) y que es perfecta para estos chicos, surgió este shot. Gracias por su apoyo y hermosas palabras, siempre, un saludo.**_

 _ **Shaka is coming…**_


	7. Chapter 7 Shaka x Pandora

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene narración explicita sexual. Historias Post Hades-Elíseos.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6. Virgo**_

 _ **Shaka y Pandora**_

Entro a aquella tienda de víveres como lo hacia cada domingo a medio día y con un poco de aire fresco del nublado cielo detrás suyo, sin pensar en ningún momento como su vida obtendría una "nueva experiencia" al pasar de las horas. Él, a diferencia de sus demás compañeros de orden, prefería servirse y hacer sus deberes rutinarios solo, pues no consideraba que necesitaba doncella para sí ni se sentía alguien digno para que le sirvieran, él era autosuficiente para cuidar de si mismo.

Tras hacer sus compras, salió con una bolsa enorme de donde sobresalía un poco de pan, semillas de trigo,arroz,aceite y algunos frutos para sobrevivir un par de días y se encamino por el sendero tranquilo que conocía rumbo a su Templo. _Su parte favorita de hacer las compras estaba por venir._

Le encantaba caminar por aquel sendero de largos árboles y percibir el aire frio erizando su piel, moviéndole los cabellos y con el ruido de las hojas revolviéndose bajo sus pies. Todas esas sensaciones le hacían sentirse vivo, era como fusionarse con viento a cada respiración, y viajar hacia donde sus ojos le permitían entre esas ruinas de Grecia. El Santuario realmente era un lugar hermoso para admirar.

Se detuvo un momento, dejando en el suelo su bolsa con provisiones y alzo sus palmas cerca de su pecho viendo como pequeñas partículas de hojas disueltas de olivos se quedaban en ellas ante el movimiento violento de la brisa. Cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar ante la sinfonía de los árboles bailando con sus ramas. Todo era calma y quietud en aquel lugar donde solo pocos se atrevían a andar en el basto Santuario y que sin duda él custodiaría.

De pronto en aquella profunda concentración, a sus oídos llegó el sonido de las hojas crujiendo ante unos pasos. Abrió los ojos hacia su frente y vio entre algunos árboles la silueta de un hombre y una mujer avanzando hasta un par de piedras donde se apreciaba en el horizonte a perfección la estatua de Athena. Ambos estaban a algunos paso cerca de sí. Se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer, quiso salir lo más pronto de ahí al verse como intruso, tomar su bolsa y dejar en aquella soledad a esa pareja, pero un nombre pronunciado al viento le detuvo.

-Ikki…-soltó una mujer con cierto temblor en su voz tras haber depositado sus labios al hombre que le acompañaba. Aquel nombre le hizo reconocer a Shaka la silueta del hombre que le daba la espalda junto con la mujer que le abrazaba por detrás. Solo un par de árboles le distanciaban.

- _Lo siento, Pandora…nunca quise que malinterpretaras nuestros encuentros. -_ el fénix rompió el abrazo de la dama de cabellos oscuros, alejándose un par de pasos de ella. -Yo no voy a _olvidarla_ nunca, mis sentimientos murieron junto a ella aquel día, y yo sé que no amaré a nadie más, así que no tengo nada para ofrecerte… _Lo siento._

Ikki sentencio con crueldad y se alejó lentamente de la mujer dejándola atrás uno a uno con sus pasos.

Pandora dejo caer su peso vencida sobre las rocas y sin nada que objetar, vio la espalda del moreno alejarse. Shaka conocía bien el pasado de Ikki, a esa historia pasada que tanto había marcado su corazón y que lo había vuelto una persona totalmente fría pero no podía comprender sus palabras, pues él jamás habia amado a alguien más que su diosa y menos de esa manera.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de aquella mujer de piel pálida, quien se las quito violentamente mientras mordía su labio inferior castigándose por ser "tan débil "ante ese hombre.

Había sido una pérdida de tiempo haber ido hasta aquel lugar tras recibir la carta de la estadía temporal del fénix en el Santuario y hacerlo a escondidas de todas las personas que se preocupaban por ella… como Radamanthis. _¿Por qué aquel hombre no podía abandonar sus recuerdos o mejor aún, porque ella una mujer culta, hermosa, acaudalada con todo el mundo a sus pies, no podía olvidar a aquel hombre que le había movido los sentidos en sus encuentros del destino incluso desde niños?_

 _¿Acaso era eso o Ikki no podía perdonarle lo hecho a Shun en el Inframundo a pesar de su sacrificio para que él fuera a los Elíseos? Se odio. ¿Porque había permitido que él llegara mas lejos hasta tocar su alma… si es que aún tenía una?_

 _Quizás los dioses le habrían perdonado sus pecados, pues su castigo continuaría en vida con el rechazo de fénix._

 _Se recordo la primera vez que lo reencontró tras revivir, saludándole amable en las oscuras calles de Tokio y olvidando todo rencor. De ahí se habían frecuentado un par de veces ,cubriéndose de la protección de Ikki ante la desconfianza de Radamanthis. Entonces sintio como el dolor y la herida en su piel volvia a abrirse. ¿Asi que no había sido amor, tan solo había sido un tiempo que paso a su lado haciéndole disfrutar de su compañía? Ahora lentamente podía comprender, ella siempre habia sido parte final en la vida de Ikki, pues jamás le tendría su lado._

Shaka solo podía respirar intranquilo ante lo incomodo de la situación. Quiso alejarse y dejar a aquella mujer soltar su dolor en ese lugar solitario, pero dudo unos segundos. Una mujer sola sin una preparación guerrera en aquellos limites que no eran seguros, era algo preocupante para si, por lo que deseo invitarla a dejar aquel lugar.

_X_

\- ¿Escucha…? -una voz tensó de inmediato a la joven dama de los inframundos. Una figura pálida, de ojos apagados y con semblante seguro se aproximo a metros cerca de su espalda. -Respire y escuche, que su mente vuele lejos para reducir la distancia entre sus pensamientos dolorosos y el viento.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a esa mujer que de inmediato se limpió la cara y enfrento a la figura. Palideció la dama con los cabellos volándole por su cuerpo y sus ojos morados centellantes, se quedaron observando cada movimiento de aquel hombre.

Shaka por fin reconoció a aquella mujer y ese cosmos que había percibido años atrás en su visita al Hades. La preocupación apareció en la mente de Shaka _, ¿qué hacía aquella mujer que una vez hizo tanto daño hacia su diosa tan cerca del Santuario?_. Se alarmo ante los supuestos que rodearon su cabeza, pero por alguna razón no percibía rastro de maldad ni de ese dimensional poder oscuro de antes en ella, era como si su pasado se hubiese disuelto en el tiempo y fuese una simple mortal. Si tuviese intenciones de atacar, sin duda Ikki le rehuiría y no la frecuentaría, supuso el hombre más cercano a Buda tras las últimas palabras dichas por el fénix. Incluso podía jurar que sentía miedo al estar cerca de él. Era irónico que aquella mujer fría e inquebrantable del Hades se hubiese expuesto así "vulnerable" frente a él y sobre todo con Ikki.

Pandora se quedó quieta y ligeramente nerviosa al ser descubierta por el mas poderoso de los santos, más tras verle en compañía de Ikki, con todo su pasado a cuestas y en limites que nadie en sus mas cuerdas facultades se atrevería a estar tras sus actos.

-Pandora Heinstein, diosa del Hades. -su nombre en labios del santo resonaba tan duro que no supo si alertarse o tranquilizarse. "Ella" era ya una leyenda en labios del Santuario.

-Shaka de Virgo…-lo podía recordar por descripción de Radamanthis y de sus mismos compañeros de orden cuando los había utilizado en el Hades. El hombre más cercano a dios, cabellos rubios como sol, el de los ojos apagados con cosmos interminable, con el alma más pura y el corazón más valiente al proteger a su diosa. No había duda, era él.

El santo analizo cada aspecto de la joven, del ambiente y de alguna manera se sintió seguro al estar frente a ella.

\- ¿Lo escucha? -el rubio señalo hacia el cielo mientas el viento bravío les envolvía a ambos.

La gótica mujer no puso atención a las palabras del budista pues su preocupación por vengarse con ella era mayor, más cuando sus habilidades se habían esfumado al revivir junto a Radamanthis.

-Es la sinfonía del planeta, vibrando por su ser, por cada respiración y aliviando su dolor.

La mujer por fin observo al cielo nublado y vio las hojas arrastradas de los arboles hasta sus pies. Era extraño, pero jamás se había puesto a meditar sobre el clima ni el lugar en donde se encontraba, tan solo la presencia de Ikki había eclipsado toda su mente.

 _Si tan solo se hubiese dado unos segundos para apreciar el lugar, sus emociones no le hubiesen agitado tanto._

-Parece que se ha volado en la brisa su sonrisa, solo el tiempo se la devolverá con su propia paz. -dijo con una amable sonrisa, casi imperceptible el santo. - No es un buen lugar para estar aquí, debería ir de vuelta a casa.

El santo se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a buscar sus provisiones en el suelo y volver a su Templo, pero una gota de agua golpeo su flequillo y segundos más tarde una decena de ellas se esparcieron por su presencia. Sonrió ante lo delicioso que era la sensación del agua fría cayendo en sus cabellos y levanto la bolsa de sus alimentos del suelo ante la mirada atónita de Pandora.

Pandora estaba quieta, inerte y sin poder mover sus músculos, ni siquiera la lluvia que cada vez golpeaba más fuerte le provocaba irse. Solo deseaba que la figura del santo se alejara y no le hiciera daño.

El santo quiso avanzar vuelta a su Templo, pero al notar la figura intranquila de Pandora, se volvió hacia ella. Quizá para él la lluvia era un placer inexplicable y podía soportarla por horas, pero ella parecía una mujer delicada, como Saori y por alguna razón no podía abandonarle.

\- ¿Va a quedarse ahí?, la lluvia no cesará al menos unos minutos y su cuerpo no lo resistirá. -Dijo el rubio con seguridad. -Vayamos a Virgo hasta que la lluvia cese, no voy a lastimarle si eso es lo que le preocupa.

 _\- ¿Cómo…? -_ apenas pudo balbucear la de cabellos oscuros. El santo estiro su mano hacia ella en un gesto de caballerosidad. Y no era que la idea le agradara mucho de introducir a aquella mujer a los dominios de Athena, menos cuando la mujer había hecho locuras por encubrir el espíritu de Hades, pero no tenía una mejor idea ante la problemática de la lluvia pues su humanidad no le permitía dejarla ahí.

Ella dudo, no era la mejor idea meterse en los Templos de aquellos a quienes una vez lastimo aun con el perdón de Athena acuestas, pero sentía tanta seguridad en Shaka que negarse le era difícil, más cuando los truenos centellantes del cielo anunciaban un diluvio de improviso y dejarle al santo con la mano estirada no era opción. Ella asintió con la cabeza y sin saber como, la joven dama apareció en un viaje entre dimensiones en la entrada al Templo de Shaka.

Aquel lugar de grandes columnas y enormes símbolos griegos era un sitio muy oscuro, con muy poca luz, pero confortable. La mujer con cabellos chorreantes y vestido húmedo, siguió los pasos del santo observando como las llamas de la pared iluminaban el camino hacia el privado del Templo.

Pronto llegaron hasta un pequeño salón donde reposaba una pequeña mesa al nivel del suelo, de peculiar olor a incienso por doquier y que no parecía tener algún tipo de comodidad más que lo básico. El santo desapareció hasta otra habitación con su bolsa y Pandora se dedico a observar curiosa el interior del salón. Era un sitio con una aura especial, quieto y silente que le reconfortaba a pesar de lo "peligrosa" de la situación. Se pregunto como aquel hombre poderoso podía vivir con tales placeres tan esenciales y pocas comodidades, totalmente contrastantes a todo lo que ella conocía en su castillo. Sin duda Shaka era un hombre muy misterioso.

De pronto y no advirtiendo los movimientos del santo con apenas la luz que reflejaban aquellas llamas sobre las paredes, percibió unas manos sobre sus hombros depositándole una frazada e invitándole a sentarse en aquella mesa al suelo.

-Gracias…-dijo con los labios entumidos, pues no era una palabra habitual que la alemana utilizara.

Ella se intentó tranquilizar sin poder decir nada más mientras el santo se desplazaba hacia otra habitación con el torso desnudo, portando simplemente un precioso rosario de cuentas en su pecho y toalla sobre sus hombros. No era un hombre que se avergonzara de su físico, al contrario, le resultaba de lo más natural pasearse simplemente con su piel pues no poseía algún tipo de maldad en su mente y menos al tener a una bella mujer cerca de él.

Aun absorta en sus pensamientos, vio al santo acercarse hacia una pared con una chimenea que apenas y había notado con algunos trozos de leña calcinados. El santo encendió aquel sitio y ella pudo percibir pronto el calor emanando de él, delicioso recorriendo sus huesos y recordándole cuando los padres de ella le llevaban a la enorme chimenea de su castillo para contarle cuentos sobre sus rodillas. Suspiro nostálgica. _Si acaso ellos hubiesen sabido en que se convirtió años después de su muerte con el aura de Hades, no lo hubiera creído. Ella misma sentía que había perdido todo rastro de inocencia y dulzura desde que había abierto aquella puerta en su castillo. Extraño unos segundos aquellas memorias silentes en su mente_.

El santo se movió de aquí a allá por su privado sin musitar palabra alguna con la dama y ella solo le miraba intranquila ante tanta "amabilidad" y el silencio interrumpido a lapsos por el ruido de los truenos al exterior. Shaka volvió a entrar a una habitación y salió de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez con dos tazas de té en sus manos. Le entrego una a ella ante sus ojos temblorosos y le volvió a regalar otra vez esa imperceptible sonrisa. Si tan solo Shaka le viera con los ojos abiertos, su confianza crecería.

-Le dejare a solas en esta habitación para que este más cómoda, luego le acompañare a un lugar seguro para usted.

El santo dio media vuelta y Pandora medito unos segundos. _¿Acaso tendría sentido estar ahí así, sin la presencia del dueño del Templo?_

-Caballero…-la voz de ella le detuvo. - Quédese un momento, me agradaría que en mi estancia aquí, usted me acompañara.

El santo se giro y sin mucha objeción se sentó frente de aquella mesa, escuchando atento a la dama. Él también estaba curioso como ella por tal encuentro del destino.

-Shaka…-la atención tras algunos segundos de silencio fue total para ella. - _Siento…_ lo que sucedió.

-Athena le ha perdonado por alguna razón, así que no me debe ninguna explicación. -el santo suspiro. -Si los dioses le han dado su gracia, ¿Por qué debería yo de juzgarla?

Era increíble como aquel hombre no tenia deseos de lastimarla a pesar de su pasado. De haberse encontrado con Shura, Saga o Camus hubiese muerto de nueva cuenta en aquel lugar y sin piedad.

Pandora sintió un nudo en su garganta, bajando la mirada y cerrando sus ojos para reprimir sus vulnerables emociones.

-El pasado se ha ido y debemos soltarlo, usted debería saberlo desde que se menciono la primera palabra entre los dos.

El santo dijo reconfortando a sus palabras a la dama. -Y mis compañeros, creo que lo entenderán con el tiempo. -él parecía leerle los pensamientos- Los santos de Athena desvanecemos los sentimientos como la ira y el rencor porque esta nueva oportunidad de respirar es lo único que atendemos. Cada día lo vivimos como un regalo precioso que se extinguirá en algún momento en el cosmos. Al final, todos sufragamos nuestros pecados de algún modo, así que no se lamente en vano.

Las profundas palabras de Shaka atravesaron a Pandora. Sin duda era un hombre de sabia palabra y profunda meditación.

-No quiero que sea condescendiente conmigo, se absolutamente que hice y me arrepiento por tanto sufrimiento causado…-ella puntualizo segura _. -Respecto a Ikki…_

 _-Amor…-_ pronuncio el santo haciendo tensar de inmediato a la dama. Los ojos morados de ella bailaron en brillo. - ¿Ha sido eso?

-He escuchado al amor en los ecos del viento, lo he sentido al estar frente a mi diosa, frente a mi Gran maestro, pero no es algo con lo que este habituado. -la confesión hizo sentirá la dama más confiada y por alguna razón el santo se había abierto a hablar con la mujer. -No me atrevería darle una admonición al respecto, pero si osaría a advertirle que el santo del fénix guarda grandes heridas y es prisionero del silencio, así que debería alejarse, solo terminara haciendo las suyas mas grandes.

\- ¿Jamás ha besado a una mujer, jamás la ha… _tocado_? -Pandora miro fijamente al neutral santo. Él esbozo una ligera sonrisa y negó con un suave movimiento en su cabeza mientras alzaba su té. -Entonces no puede comprender mis actos ni la profundidad de mis sentimientos.

La diosa del Inframundo se alzó del suelo y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse. _No podía permitir que nadie jugara con sus secretos_. Por alguna razón el hablar del fénix le descontrolaba. " _Si tan solo no le hubiese conocido", pensó con los puños apretados._ El rubio poco pudo descubrir la irritación del corazón de la dama, no estaba habituado a las emociones cambiantes de sus compañias.

-Gracias por el té. -dijo la gótica mujer con los cabellos ligeramente húmedos y esa frazada caliente cubriéndole la piel. Sus cabellos se habían ondulado un poco con la lluvia y su aspecto distaba mucho de la elegante dama que siempre aparentaba. Quiso irse de aquel Templo, pero el ruido de la lluvia al exterior golpeando con fuerza, le hizo frustrarse. ¿ _Debía irse?, se preguntó, ¿ó esperar en aquel lugar para ir por sus cosas a Rodorio y marcharse?._

Shaka la vio quedarse de pie y con sus movimientos estáticos. No podía juzgar al respecto.

De pronto, una locura atravesó la mente de la dama y envuelta en su decepción, avanzo hasta donde se encontraba situado Shaka. Se sentó a su lado, dejando caer sus rodillas en el suelo y le miro atenta venciendo aquel miedo que sintió la primera vez que le hablo.

Lo vio quedarse quieto y a media luz, su piel blanca brillo para ella. Le acuno el rostro con sus manos y respiro hondamente rompiendo la distancia entre su boca y la de aquel santo. Y lo beso suavemente.

El santo aguardo su respiración ante aquel acto, uno que jamás había percibido y que no había predicho por parte de la dama. Envuelto en aquella caricia, respiro hondo y aunque quiso alejarse, la calidez por parte de ella, le hizo querer disfrutarle como cuando lo hacía al sentir el vibrar de la biósfera natural. Era húmedo, sutil y le erizaba la piel a cada segundo que bailaba su boca contra la de ella. No era algo que alguien le hubiese descrito antes y que él tampoco podría hacer, pero que le departía a su alma. Era un momento que se respiraba en serenidad, que se iluminaba en silencio y se iba con el sonido de la lluvia.

Los nervios le corrieron la piel, enalteciendo todos sus sentidos y cambiando sus pensamientos. Para Pandora aquel simple roce había sido cálido y confortable, incluso mejor que lo había pensado, pues solo había sido un arranque natural de su mente. Le había gustado la ternura y naturalidad en que el la había consecuentado su beso, sin ningún tipo de enardecida pasión. Entonces ella, aun con el corazón deshecho y voluntad al aire, quiso mostrarle un poco de aquel "amor" que intuía entre un hombre y una mujer a él. Después de todo, un poco de placer le harían olvidarse unos minutos el recuerdo del fénix. Dudo unos segundos si dejarse llevar por aquellos deseos de percibir nuevas sensaciones en manos de ella, pero no sentía que era la misma mujer del Hades con la que se había enfrentado.

Él no le negó ante lo "extraño, deleitable y nuevo" de sus caricias.

Pandora le indico empujando su torso desnudo a Shaka que se reposara completamente sobre el suelo y él le accedió. Con el vaivén de sus respiraciones y al verlo totalmente rendido a ella, la mujer se echó hacia atrás su larga cabellera, alzando un poco su vestido y se posiciono sobre la cintura del recostado santo. El budista sintió su cuerpo varonil despierto por primera vez por deseo y ella se hizo espacio en las prendas del santo para acomodarse y recibir la virilidad del rubio. La mujer concibió una ligera presión cuando su cuerpo y el del hindú se rozaron por primera vez y un suspiro largo salió de su boca cuando por fin estuvo en su total interior. Era una mezcla de realidad y sueños eternos cubriéndoles con la caricia pues ella era el equilibrio que le unía a las estrellas, abriéndole el portal del placer.

La mágica sensación rozando por primera vez a una mujer hizo que el santo se tensara. Era como si miles de hojas secas le acariciaran la piel, cientos de trigos le hicieran cosquillas a su alrededor y pudiera sentir la sangre viajando por cada arteria de su figura. Era como entrar en un abismo en su piel, uno que no tenía rumbo ni control de su voluntad pero que le alteraba su tranquilidad y agitaba su aliento. Pandora se movió suavemente sobre el santo, subiendo y bajando en un sutil movimiento sobre su cintura y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa al ver el disfrute que provocaban sus caricias por primera vez en el santo. Él estaba completamente relajado y abierto ante la nueva experiencia que se sentía aún más y más intensa ante su "ceguera".

La dama tomo una de las manos recuestas del santo y las llevo viajando por su vientre y subiendo hasta su pecho cubierto por su vestido, dejándole percibir las finas curvas de una mujer.

Pandora por instinto dejo vagar su mano por el fornido pecho del santo, como si fueran oleos transparentes que le ayudaran a sanar su corazón. Podía pintar en cada línea marcada por sus músculos, en su pálida piel como la suya con sus delgados dedos como pincel y dejar su huella en aquella inexplorada piel.

Pandora envuelta en aquel delicioso roce, comenzó a apresurar sus movimientos sobre el caballero y el santo más cercano a dios se inundó en el mantra "estar con ella", vibrando en su sintonía, en su piel, en su mente viviendo el tiempo real.

Cuando lo escucho jadear con descaro y su femenino cuerpo supo que estaba por culminar su caricia, se dejó caer vencida de cansancio sobre la silueta del rubio envolviéndolo con sus cabellos negros. Su cabeza cayó cerca del pecho del rubio y ella se recargo ahí unos segundos escuchando el corazón del santo galopando por su deleite. Se alzo unos segundos para mirarle una vez al rostro al santo y no concibio lo que vio.

Los preciosos ojos del rubio estaban apreciándole con las mejillas encendidas totalmente complacido. Él había percibido su máximo nivel espiritual y le había permitido a ella ser parte de ello. Podía mirarla a los ojos sin lastimarla y ser transparente ante ella, ya era parte de sus recuerdos, parte de su ser. Pandora no supo más sucedió, pues su consciencia se nublo en aquel momento dejándole reposar sobre el pecho del santo, rendida. Aquel momento cálido y placentero había acabado.

_X_

Ikki entró como muchas ocasiones sin anunciarse al sexto Templo pues la confianza que tenía con Shaka era demasiada. En él había encontrado alguien con quien conversar de lo que con nadie se atrevía y por ello había llegado hasta el Santuario, para verle de nuevo pues sus palabras le aliviaban el alma respecto al rumbo de su vida. Entro silente por el privado del Templo y sus ojos se clavaron firmemente en las dos siluetas en el suelo. No pudo dar crédito ante lo visto. Eran Pandora y Shaka apilados sobre el suelo en un abrazo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Lectorcillos, espero no haberles dejado mal sabor de boca, este capítulo y el que comienzo de Libra si me costaron muchísimo porque siento que son muy espirituales estos santitos, en fin, hasta uno de mis mejores amigos me dijo que este capítulo estaba muy viajado pero bueno. El final decidí dejarlo libre criterio para que ustedes le den su continuación favorita, ya me contaran ustedes que se supone que sucedió._

 _Por cierto, ¿recuerdan que les dije que un capitulo de esta serie de shots se relacionaría con otro?, es el siguiente. Saluditos bellos y buena vibra en estos días pre-navidad. (Se viene Libra, mi signo y de Dohko que les manda un abrazo, ansioso ante su capítulo.)_


	8. Chapter 8 Dohko x OC X Miho

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8. Libra**_

 _ **Dohko x OC x Miho.**_

Para ese castaño a bordo de aquel taxi en compañía de sus "hijos" era una toda una nueva experiencia observar aquella ciudad de enormes edificios por el cristal, con el cielo a tintes azulados y morados contrastantes con las luces fosforescentes de las calles. Todo era muy distinto a todos los sitios que alguna vez en sus más de 200 años había visitado. Era un mundo de gente caminando de una avenida a otra, de siluetas ataviadas con disfraces extravagantes y extraños carteles de colores que lastimaban la mirada. Shiryu le señalo tras unos metros recorridos hacia un redondo edificio y le comento que en aquel lugar había luchado contra Seiya en el Torneo Galáctico. Él sonrió al pensar en aquella anécdota de años atrás y Shunrei no pudo evitar sonrojarse y abrazarse más al sujeto brazo que tenia del dragón. Ese evento les había unido aún más.

No tenía idea de cómo era esa ciudad esa de donde era originaria su diosa y que Shiryu y Shunrei conocían a perfección, pero le agradaba la idea de pasar "Navidad" en compañía de ellos ante su insistencia y más con aquel semblante rejuvenecido y sin guerras por clamar. Él por supuesto hubiese preferido hacerlo en el Santuario en compañía de Shion o en el silencio del Rozan, pero al ver los ojos suplicantes de Shunrei no pudo negarse. Por su "pequeña" podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Según el itinerario marcado por Shiryu de aquella Navidad, primero llevarían regalos al orfanato Kido antes de ir a instalarse en la mansión Kido, esa donde serían recibidos sin duda por Saori, Seiya y Shun. El "Gran Maestro" de los Cinco Picos no tuvo objeción y les accedió.

En la cajuela de aquel taxi, Shunrei había preparado decenas panecillos de arroz con miel y Shiryu había tallado con sus manos un par de carritos y muñecas para los niños, justos como los que utilizaron en su niñez, envueltos para darse los a cada uno de ellos, incluso para el inquieto de Makoto y sus amigos.

Pronto llegaron a hasta una avenida de poco tránsito, alejada de la bulliciosa ciudad, estacionándose cerca de la playa, frente a un edificio con juegos de color amarillo con dos jovencitas decorando la entrada con escarcha de pino y esferas. Shiryu tomo su gorro que había comprado en el aeropuerto de Santa Claus y se lo coloco con ayuda de Shunrei.

\- ¡Te ves guapo! -dijo Shunrei haciendo sonrojar al dragón. De inmediato, la pareja descendió del auto y se aproximó hasta la cajuela, y Dohko les imito con cierta sonrisa, observando cada detalle de aquel tranquilo y nuevo lugar. De inmediato, ayudo a Shiryu con las bolsas de regalos y vio al taxi partir.

\- ¡Oh cierto! -dijo Shunrei tapándose la boca con sorpresa- ¡Olvide traer los jugos de durazno y mango que me pidió Miho para la cena, eran muy importantes!

Shiryu esbozo una sonrisa de desaprobación traviesa hacia la chinita y se giro hacia su fascinado maestro que veía a un par de niños ayudando a las jovencitas en la puerta a decorar.

-Maestro…-el castaño le atendió.

-Shunrei y yo iremos a una tienda cercana a comprar algo que olvido, ¿Por qué no nos espera adentro del orfanato?, no tardaremos.

El dragón señalo a una de las jovencitas de la puerta subida en una escalera de madera. -Mire esa chica es Miho, dígale que viene con nosotros y ella le ayudara a acomodar los regalos y quizá le pueda enseñar el orfanato.

El de Libra asintió, siendo ataviado con las bolsas que cargaba Shiryu y hasta el sombrero de Santa que el dragón coloco en su cabeza, dejándole en plena calle con las estorbosas bolsas y alejándose, fastidiando entre murmuros con Shunrei por haber olvidado aquel detalle.

Dohko comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba la jovencita con dificultad pues todos los regalos le quitaban agilidad. Los niños que le ayudaban a ella a decorar se metieron al interior del edificio ante el frio junto con la otra rubia jovencita, dejando a la morena sola en su tarea de colocar las luces navideñas. No era una época de mucho frio, pero si se resentía la brisa fría que movía las hojas de los árboles y ellas debían cuidar que no enfermaran.

\- ¡Auxilio! -grito la joven sobre la escalera de pronto. Ella, una hermosa jovencita de coletas azuladas, falda sencilla, suéter y bufanda rosa estaba enredada con una serie de luces navideñas en sus pies y a punto de caer.

Dohko no dudo en correr en auxiliar a la joven dejando en el suelo las bolsas con regalos y aproximándose a darle su ayuda. Sostuvo con fuerza la escalera de donde ella pendía, regresándole su equilibrio y le quito la enredadera de luces de sus pies. La jovencita descubrió su rostro de la bola de luces enredadas en sus manos que pretendía colocar sobre la puerta y por fin se enfrentó al santo de Libra.

Miho se quedó absorta ante el "extraño" que le miraba bajo la escalera. Un hombre de ropas sencillas color vino, parecidas a las que usaba Shiryu le miraba amable. Era extraño que alguien caminara por aquellas calles y menos en aquellas fechas, pero a pesar de ser un "desconocido" su sonrisa cálida le hizo confiar. Sus ojos verdes le atraparon y ese peinado extraño que le recordó a cierto "hombre" que había conocido meses atrás en un bar.

El amable santo estiro sus manos hacia ella en señal de que él ayudaría descender de aquellas escaleras. Miho se sostuvo una de ellas y en la otra le dio la serie de luces navideñas que cargaba en sus manos.

-Pudo haber terminado en tragedia si tardaba un poco más en llegar. -bromeo el amable santo una vez que ella estuvo en el suelo.

-Si…-respondió Miho aun hundida en sus pensamientos. -Gracias.

El santo también observo a la jovencita a los ojos y sin duda su corazón se estremeció pues le recordaba a "cierta" persona de su pasado, a una que una vez… _amo._

-Por cierto, no me presentado, mi nombre es Dohko, ¿el suyo es Miho si no me equivoco?. -La jovencita se tensó al escuchar su nombre en labios de Libra _. ¿Cómo le conocía?,_ se preguntó analizándolo de los pies a la cabeza. -Soy maestro de Shiryu y de Shunrei.

-Ellos fueron a conseguir algunas bebidas cerca que Shunrei olvido, pronto vendrán. -aseguro el chino, después de todo era un extraño ante ella.

Miho rio animada.

\- ¡Ah! -la confianza creció aún más en la morena. El santo dejo en el suelo las luces y regreso por sus bolsas con regalos en el suelo. Ahora todo era claro en mente de Miho, aunque aquel hombre tenía menos edad de la que suponía Shunrei le había descrito en sus relatos, haciéndole verse "atractivo".

-Bienvenido, este es el orfanato Kido...-la jovencita de mejillas ruborizadas, tartamudeo señalando hacia la puerta.

El santo ilumino una sonrisa observando hacia el interior por la puerta. Adentro se podía ver a algunos niños jugando entre ellos con singular alegría mientras otros mas cantaban villancicos hacia la televisión, imaginado a Shiryu, Seiya y Hyoga,Shun e Ikki en algunos de ellos años atrás. Aquel lugar tenía un aire especial de nostalgia.

-Le invito un café, hace frio, vamos adentro. -señalo la jovencita tomando del suelo las luces navideñas, frustrada por sus pocas habilidades de decoración, dispuesta a entrar de nuevo.

El santo vio la tristeza en ella al no lograr colocarlas luces y la detuvo, intercambiando un momento las luces con sus bolsas. El de Libra subió a las escaleras y las coloco alrededor de la puerta con rapidez.

-Creo que lucen mejor así. - La morena sonrió ante el gesto de amabilidad. La dama busco el interruptor de luz y encendió las luces, logrando un mágico momento.

-Gracias. -sonrió amable ella devolviéndole los regalos cuando él bajo de la escalera.

-Vayamos adentro. -la morena le indico hacia donde avanzar por el orfanato y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la conmoción que causo su llegada en el interior. Los niños más traviesos dejaron sus labores de molestarse entre ellos y se impresionaron ante el enorme semblante del chino y sus bolsas. El santo dejo bajo un largo árbol de navidad sus bolsas y les sonrió con aquel gorro de Santa en su cabeza. Sin duda le había robado el papel protagónico a Shiryu.

_X_

Tras convivir un poco con los niños, Miho lo condujo hasta la enorme cocina donde preparaban los alimentos.

Sobre una mesa, decena de platos estaban colocados y algunos sartenes repletos de guisos. Sin duda sería un gran festín para los niños aquella noche. Miho busco un par de banquitos y tomo dos tazas, llenándolas de café caliente que estaba ya listo.

Con dulzura, entrego una en manos de Libra y se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias…

_X_

Miho, curiosa, le pregunto sobre su estancia en Tokio, sobre Shiryu y Shunrei y ella también le departió un poco de su vida en esa ciudad y esa dedicación por honrar su vida con los niños de aquel lugar.

Dohko considero una labor muy noble aquella de dedicar su vida a los niños y una vez con la complicidad dada, le pregunto sobre su corazón. Por más que hubiese querido, el de Libra no había podido despegar los ojos de la dulce mirada de Miho, le resultaba tan tierna, tan quieta y con todo aquello que le relataba de ella, muy interesante.

Entonces ella le conto sobre su primer amor, ese tan trágico que había dejado ir al verle feliz con "alguien" que ella conocía y lo mal que se sintió durante un tiempo por él, así como la historia de un caballero que se entrelazo en su destino pero que jamás se unió meses atrás en un bar. Incluso se atrevió a contarle su miedo por el amor, por volver a creer en alguien, pues ya no deseaba ser lastimada. En realidad, Miho solo sabía de un amor que no le había fallado, el de sus niños.

\- ¿Alguna vez usted a ha amado de esa manera? -interrumpió los profundos pensamientos de Libra la morena, quien suspiro ante lo difícil que había sido la vida de aquella entera jovencita.

-Si…-la respiración se entrecorto para el de Libra. Casi nunca se atrevía a hablar de sí mismo, menos con alguien tan poco conocida como Miho, pero ella era el vivo recuerdo de la mirada de…"la amada de su pasado" y no podía evitar sentirse en confianza con ella.

-Hubo una vez en la que…-el santo se adentró a sus pensamientos inundado su nariz del delicioso aroma a café de su taza mientras narraba su historia.

_X_

Dohko viajo en sus recuerdos hacia años atrás, antes de que su cuerpo envejeciera, tras tomar su decisión de posarse en Rozan, deteniéndose en sus recuerdos, justo un par de meses después de encontrar a Shunrei que apenas era una delicada bebé.

"Ella" … su amada, había sido la primera persona que le había visto desnudo y sin pretenderlo. Si, así de "raro" había sido su primer encuentro.

Dohko un día cualquiera, con una canasta que llevaba en el interior a una pequeña Shunrei durmiente de escasos meses, decidió ir a bañarse en la cascada de Rozan como acostumbraba. Se aseguro que Shunrei estuviera dormida y cómoda y la coloco bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras él se acicalaba.

Sin reparar en los intrusos de aquella desolada zona, se acercó hasta la cascada de Rozan, despojándose de todas sus ropas para bañarse y sin más se lanzó al agua. El frio de la cascada le entumeció los músculos, por lo que no dudo en nadar un poco para atemperarse.

De pronto, un ruido estallante en las montañas hizo que Shunrei comenzara a llorar. Tras unos minutos, una mano delicada se acercó hasta la canasta y observo a una pequeña niña en su interior.

La mujer de piel blanca, ojos azulados, largos cabellos largos y con tan solo un sencillo blusón blanco, tomo entre sus brazos con delicadeza a Shunrei y la arrullo. Dohko ya se había alarmado por el llanto de Shunrei, por lo que, al no escuchar ruido de la canasta, se acercó sin reparar en su desnudez y su humedad.

Se sorprendió a ver la canasta vacía y vio a escaso pasos de él, una silueta con la niña sollozante en brazos. No dudo en acercarse alerta por haber robado su tesoro, mas no pudo evitar sorprenderse después.

\- ¡Devuélvemela! -grito con severidad Dohko hacia la silueta. La mujer se dio vuelta y observo al desnudo santo, quien no le importo tal detalle si no recuperar a su niña.

\- ¡No me haga nada!, yo solo…-la preciosa mujer se dejó caer en el suelo con sus rodillas y extendió sus manos con temor, devolviendo a la niña que comenzaba a llorar nuevamente. El santo pensó que quizá había sido muy severo con su tono de voz, por lo que se acercó hacia ella rápidamente, tomo a Shunrei entre sus brazos y corrió devuelta a buscar sus prendas.

La mujer se quedó aun sin entender que había sucedido unos minutos ocultando su mirada en el suelo ante la desnudez de Dohko, por lo que al escuchar solo el ruido de los arboles alrededor, intento huir, pero en un rápido movimiento, Dohko se puso el pantalón y tomo la canasta con Shunrei en brazos volviendo hasta ella.

-Lo siento…-pronuncio deteniendo el paso de la mujer que se quedo inerte ante lo dicho. -Me preocupe porque no quiero perder a Shunrei. Es lo único para mí.

Tras decir aquello, Dohko desapareció y no volvió a ver a esa mujer hasta que el destino así lo quiso. También recordó como a partir de aquel día ella sus destinos les había hecho cruzarse en un mercado local, entre una tienda de frutas. Ella le había reconocido pues el de Libra siempre llevaba en su canasta a Shunrei. Ella le sonrió confiada, pues él parecía una buena persona tras defender aguerridamente a su pequeña. Se acercó hasta el apenado santo, saludándole y de ahí una amistad se había entablado.

Ella le había invitado a comer a su casa y palabra a palabra ambos habría su confianza. Ella siendo huérfana igual que él no tenía problemas pro ser transparente con él y él poco a poco le había explicado porque radicaba en la soledad de las montañas…aunque ella no le entendiera mucho y él aun aguardara muchos secretos. Pronto una complicidad había nacido entre ellos y los latidos de sus corazones bailaban al unísono en cada uno de sus encuentros.

Ella había hecho un habito ir hacia las montañas desoladas y encontrase con él y Shunrei, pasando sus tardes enteras aprendiendo y escuchando todos aquellos relatos que el chino tenía para sí, incluso invitándole a descubrir el mundo, ese que ella no conocía. El santo parecía conocer tanto pues los libros y viajes eran su fascinación y le ayudaban a entender el proceder de las personas, de su crueldad y humanidad, y ella no podía evitar querer ver el mundo a través de sus ojos.

Recordaba como ella también le había ayudado a cuidar de Shunrei, de entender aquel lado femenino que a veces es tan difícil comprender para los hombres, de las dudas que quizá ella tendría en el futuro y de cómo no sentirse tan solo con aquella responsabilidad.

Pronto el tiempo para ella en compañía de Dohko era necesario y ella en él poco a poco iba permeando su esencia cada partícula del corazón de Libra. Fue entonces que un bello atardecer en las montañas viendo dormir a Shunrei, hizo que ambos compartieran un delicado y electrizante beso. Y de ahí, noches infinitas de pasión con las montañas de testigo.

_X_

Hubo una tarde en que una extraña sensación se apodero del santo y una carta de Santuario le recordó que pronto aquel mágico momento que la vida le había regalado, tendría su precio por pagar. Pero él, necio como era, quiso prolongarlo un poco más el final.

Su amada doncella de cabellos oscuros estaba en el interior de su cabaña con él como acostumbraba. Salió animada de una de los cuartos de la choza y se aproximó hasta él, abrazándole de la espalda.

 _-Shunrei está dormida y…tengo que irme a casa. -_ susurro ella al oído del santo. El ceño fruncido de Dohko tras recibir aquella carta se desvaneció, tirando la carta al suelo y la enfrento. Libra la atrapo entre sus brazos, rodeando su cintura haciendo que toda palabra se acabará.

- _No regreses a casa esta noche_ -dijo en un susurro el santo y con esa mirada traviesa que podía regalarle el mundo. Ella sonrió tímida ante la propuesta.

 _-Eres increíble Dohko._

El santo hábilmente atrapo los labios de la chinita, hambriento de deseo y calidez y ella gimió ante lo impulsivo de su acto. La amada de Dohko poso sus delgadas manos en el cuello del santo, acercándolo milímetro a milímetro a su piel y sonriendo entre besos ante su respiración agitada en busca de su satisfacción.

-Te adoro, te adoro…-dijo entre risas nerviosas el santo provocando alegría en ella.

El apasionado santo por instinto, quito cualquier objeto sobre la mesa donde reposaban sus cartas del Santuario, algunos pergaminos y tinta china que se derramo por el suelo y alzo a la dama para sentarle sobre de ella.

La mujer atrapo con sus piernas la cintura del santo mientras este de pie frente a la mesa, buscaba robarle el más hondo de sus suspiros con sus besos. Pronto ella pudo sentir la virilidad encendida del santo y supo que habría vuelta atrás. Él la llevaría a la locura con su pasión y ella le seguiría.

El santo dejo caer su camisa tradicional al suelo y dejo expuesto su perfecto torso a merced de ella. Sus manos se posaron atrevidas y deslizantes sobre el tatuaje de tigre en la espalda del libriano y él se dejó hacer por la caricia, arqueándose de placer. Suave, electrizante, erizando cada poro al correrle la piel.

El santo acaricio con su nariz la curvatura del cuello de ella y comenzó a besarlo suavemente mientras ella jadeaba anhelante ante el divino toque del santo. Las manos traviesas del santo descubrieron el delgado vestido de la joven por medio de unos listones que emanaban de él y expusieron parte de su desnudez. El hombro de su vestido cayo revelando su delgado torso que atrapo la atención del de Libra que no dudo en hundir sus dedos en la curvatura de su pecho, atrapando la más delicada piel entre ellos y acicalándola con suavidad. Las mejillas de ellas se encendieron al ver como lentamente el aliento del santo comenzó a descender de su cuello hasta su pecho, acariciándola con tibieza con su lengua.

Ella era el mapa y él, el barco explorando cada rincón de su ser. El santo alzo el vestido de la dama y la aproximo con cierta determinación hacia su cintura, haciéndose espacio en su pantalón para liberar su avivada parte muscular. Ella le accedió satisfecha y le sonrió con las mejillas encendidas. No deseaba ser tocada por nadie más, solo era él su locura, su perdición.

El solo imaginar tener a su amado en el abrazo de su interior le provocaba una espiral de nervios que recorría su vientre hasta su garganta dejándola con aquella respiración pesada apenas suspirar. Y él lo sabía.

El cautivo amante de Libra, busco la aprobación de ella y sin meditarlo, las manos de ella volvieron a atrapar su cuello buscando anhelante sus besos. El de Libra hundió su virilidad en el interior de ella mientras su boca era empapada con toda la esencia de ella. El castaño entonces pudo percibir la calidez y delirio que le provocaba cada roce de piel. Era deseo y delirio, suavidad y delicadeza en aquel abrazo de ansiedad.

Pronto la oscuridad de la noche envolvió a ambos, dejando que las velas que servían de faros, se consumieran y ellos se nublaran el juicio olvidándose de todo y dedicando su tiempo y consciencia a disfrutarse a lo largo de la noche. Porque aquella noche, nada importaba más.

 __X__

Las mañanas continuaron su amanecer y atardecer consumiendo el tiempo y haciendo pasar los meses en compañía una vez más.

Pero entonces aquella carta que provenía del Santuario volvió a hacer presencia en la mente de Libra cuando al mirar a las estrellas en aquella cascada como acostumbraba en las largas horas de la noche, un presentimiento a través de un lucero le alerto que "algo" estaba por comenzar. No era mentira, algo "fuerte" había sucedido en el Santuario y las estrellas lo había indicado. Eso solo le suponía una cosa, debía dejar atrás todo lo que amaba o les vería sufrir, o quizás… desaparecer.

Su paraíso y tiempo de ensueño en Rozan había acabado.

_X_

El santo cito en la noche penumbrosa sobre aquella cascada a esa doncella con la que había compartido más de un año de recuerdos y con el semblante diferente, amargo y frio sintió su abrazo, largo y cómodo como ella acostumbraba recibirle bajo la oscuridad de la noche.

La mujer supo de inmediato que Dohko estaba diferente con ella aquel día, pues soltó su abrazo con rudeza y le evito a toda costa la mirada. No había duda, aquel lugar donde había comenzado todo, era el mejor para terminar el sueño. Tras unos segundos de inquietante silencio y con aquel nudo profundo en su garganta, por fin el castaño se atrevió a hablar.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías ir a conocer el mundo conmigo, ese mismo que te contaba en mis relatos, que querías comenzar una vida nueva lejos de aquí quizá en la ciudad? -pregunto Dohko a espaldas, observando su constelación.

-Si…-ella dijo con cierto animo en su voz _. - Es mi más grande deseo, solo quiero estar contigo aquí o en cualquier parte del mundo._

El santo rio complacido, pero no pudo evitar disimular frialdad. -He comprado boletos para que inicies esa nueva vida…-ella sonrió ante lo dicho. Su deseo se había cumplido.

- _Lejos de mí._

La dama frunció el ceño sin entender. - ¿De qué hablas?

-No quiero volver a verte y por eso quiero que te vayas a cumplir tu sueño en la ciudad, así no podremos…encontrarnos nunca mas.

-Dohko, ¿esto es mentira, ¿verdad? -tartamudeo la chinita sin poder evitar las lágrimas ardorosas resbalándose por sus mejillas. Dohko apretó sus puños frustrado. Se odiaba por hacerla llorar.

 _\- ¿Entonces… se ha acabado?_

-Yo no puedo amarte…-dijo el santo con severidad sin voltear a mirarle. -Yo… _nunca te he amado._

Ella aguanto la respiración. En su mente quería asegurarse que todo era una pesadilla, pero el semblante frio de él le indicaba lo contrario.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -el santo sin devolverle la mirada, se acercó a ella, tomo su mano con rudeza y le deposito unos papeles que tenía grabado el nombre de la ciudad. -Solo vete, déjame solo y no vuelvas más.

La doncella apretó los papeles en sus manos y llena de rabia le golpeo la mejilla con sus ojos centellantes de dolor. Él no pudo mirarle.

- _Adiós Dohko, te odiaré siempre._

Su respiración se hizo pesada al notar su presencia alejarse presurosa y saber que no volvería a verle jamás. Ya no le buscaría, ni siquiera correría tras ella, no con todo lo que él representaba y ese peligro latente. Incluso de morir.

Su complemento, su inspiración, su aliento jamás volvería y con ella se iría una parte de su corazón.

_X_

Dohko aquella noche no se movió de aquel lugar frente a la cascada percibiendo el vivo sol golpeando su rostro al amanecer. Supo que ya para aquella hora "su amada" estaría subiéndose a un barco dispuesto a irse en el horizonte y con él, todo el amor que había podido sentir por esa hermosa joven. Ella no volvería, pero sería feliz, sin él, sin peligro de que su vida terminara, pues un santo no podía amar a nadie más que a su diosa.

Se adentro hacia su choza y tomo a Shunrei que aun dormía en sus brazos, y la abrazo, dejando que un par de lágrimas cayeran sobre ella.

-Aun te tengo a ti pequeña…-susurro el de libra con ese nudo en la garganta, arrullando en el silencio a su pequeña Shunrei.

 _-Tú ahora eres todo para mí._

_X_

El santo volvió de sus recuerdos y observo a Miho, sintiendo una pequeña afección al ver los ojos conmovidos de la joven ante la narración de su historia.

 _-Gracias por el café._

El silencio acompaño a ambos unos segundos entre sus respiraciones pesadas. Aquel relato había quedado en el tierno corazón de Miho y ahora le admiraba.

\- ¿Maestro? -preguntaron extrañados Shiryu y Shunrei ante la cercanía de Miho y Dohko, con sus manos una sobre la otra, con los ojos al borde el llanto de ella y con aquellas bebidas a su lado.

-Shiryu, Shunrei…-suspiro el libriano soltando con delicadeza el tacto de la jovencita y devolviéndole una mirada cómplice a ella.

Shunrei de inmediato se abrazó a Dohko y le sonrió mientras él le besaba su frente. Una nueva historia en las paginas de Dohko se había escrito y aquella bien guardada en su memoria, se apagaba en sus recuerdos. Ahora solo importaba el presente, pues del pasado ya nada podía hacerse.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Lectorcitos, gracias por leer y su tiempo, últimamente no han sido días buenos, me he "roto" un poquito, y es difícil estar animada y escribir de amor así, pero la vida debe seguir y aquí es un buen lugar para refugiarse cuando algo duele.

 _(Ahora sí que ni Shiryu se sabía esta aventura amorosa de su maestro, ahora los desnudos involuntarios de armadura de Shiryu tienen explicación y la manía de hacer sufrir a Shunrei.)_

Me disculpo por no haber hecho una buena historia buena con Shaka y les deseo una bonita Navidad, que sus días estén llenos de detalles alegres y coman mucho porque la fecha o amerita. Nos vemos pronto, les mando un abrazo y que sus más anhelados deseos se cumplan el año que viene.

(Por cierto, quiero hacer una apasionante (quizá la más pervertida de todas) y divertida historia con Milo y Shaina, ya que le tengo mucho cariño a ese caballerito y es el que más me divierte, así que tenga paciencia con él, valdrá la pena. Saludos.)


	9. Chapter 9 Milo x Shaina

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene narración explicita sexual.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9: Escorpio.**_

 _ **Milo y Shaina**_.

Subió por su cuerpo desnudo debajo de la sábana, con sus largos cabellos azulados despeinados siendo abrazado por las torneadas piernas de ella mientras le sujetaba las muñecas contra la almohada.

La miro una vez mas antes de entrar a su interior con sus ojos centellantes fijos a su mirada esmeralda, sus labios rosados y húmedos y ese cabello verde cayendo como cascada por los bordes de la almohada.

Ella estaba temblando debajo suyo y podía sentir el latido agitado de su corazón al restregar su pecho contra el suyo. Él percibía un extraño nerviosismo caliente corriendo por su columna al estar totalmente expuesto a su merced. Verla así era el regalo más divino que los dioses le habían otorgado y por supuesto, él lo disfrutaría segundo a segundo. Y más que tenerla en sus brazos, era el sentimiento de ser el afortunado de acercarse a su frio corazón y haber atravesado su coraza de emociones lo que le ponía tan nervioso.

Entonces se adentró a su femenino cuerpo, sin miramientos y se dejó abandonar a sus pensamientos, a esos que le llevaron al recuerdo que los unió horas antes.

Ese mismo que fusiono sus venenos de Cobra y alacrán.

_X_

Tres meses antes de ese encuentro, el caballero de Escorpio y Acuario bebían una botella de agua bajo la luz incesante del ardiente sol mientras observaban a Cáncer y Dite hacer una pequeña exhibición de sus habilidades en el Coliseo del Santuario.

Y entre los pocos espectadores que asistían a tal evento, una silueta al frente del alacrán le atrapo la atención totalmente. Ella no era otra que la mismísima amazona de Cobra, esa misma que cada vez más le despertaba una intriga y ansiedad incomprendida.

Y es que desde que se había anunciado que se levantaría aquella Ley de máscaras de las amazonas, la italiana se había negado a tal acción a diferencia de todas sus compañeras. Los tiempos habían cambiado desde el Hades, y para Shaina no había sido fácil adaptarse a las nuevas normas del Santuario, pues si durante muchos años se había desprendido de su humanidad, ¿Cómo podría de un momento a otro pretender ser otra?

Así sucedió durante algunos meses, incluso siendo ella el centro de atención al rehusarse a quitarse la máscara y provocando gran intriga entre los demás caballeros del Santuario.

Marín ya se había despojado de ella, y sus compañeras femeninas no dudaban en burlarse de ella o hacer chistes respecto a su "fealdad" bajo la máscara. Ella pretendía no importarle aquel asunto, pero cada vez le costaba más salir a público sin que la gente rumoreara sobre su persona. Y eso le fastidiaba, enloqueciendo sus nervios.

Sus apariciones en público cada vez eran menos, solo lo hacía cuando era extremadamente necesaria su presencia de alto rango en algún evento, para después huir a su cabaña y suspirar durante toda la noche imaginando los cuchicheos a su alrededor en la próxima aparición. Odiaba el "nuevo mundo "al que se le había impuesto y el adaptarse le era innecesario.

Pero para Milo, quien la había visto en contadas ocasiones en reuniones del Patriarca, el misterio de su rostro se había vuelto una incógnita. Todo había comenzado con una broma hecha respecto a la belleza de Marín tras la máscara y el nuevo romance que Aioria ya no ocultaba con ella. El felino le había sugerido conseguir alguna chica decente para sí, sugiriendo con la mirada a la amazona de Cobra. Desde entonces, la italiana se había vuelto una obsesión para el alacrán, quien solo pensaba en cómo abordarla por primera vez pues a diferencia de otras, esta no sería cualquier conquista para él.

\- ¿Qué has pensado?-pregunto Camus ante el distraído Milo, que solo veía a su frente la silueta solitaria de Shaina.

-Su cuerpo es bonito, no creo que su rostro no lo sea.

\- ¿Milo? -pregunto Camus notando la razón a su frente que tenía tan distraído a su amigo. El siberiano bufo aburrido.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso?, te he dicho ya que lo olvides, te estas obsesionando con ella-decía el santo de Acuario con fastidio al ver a su amigo tan concentrado en la mujer. -Habiendo tantas, has elegido a ella.

-No es eso Camus, solo que veo "algo en ella" que me desconcierta.

-Sí, que es un imposible y eso para tu "ego" es un reto, como con otras más. -el de cabellos celestes se recargo en la piedra que tenia de respaldo, cerrando los ojos ante el calor-No sé cómo ha sido ella, sabiendo el carácter que se carga y lo que se dice de ella.

\- ¿Pegaso? -el santo rio de buena gana el alacrán. -Eso problema para mí.

-Deberías buscar alguien más y olvidar tus bromas con Aioria, sabes bien que esa manía tuya no acabara en algo bueno, no con ella. -el santo de los hielos bufo sin reparo, abrumado por el sol-Ni si quiera has podido entablar una conversación con ella, ¿Cómo lograrías tenerla en tu cama si así lo deseas, idiota?

Milo negó con seriedad hacia su amigo, una que, en contadas ocasiones se presentaba, volviendo su mirada hacia ella. Y es que Camus hablaba con toda verdad, a excepción de que solo quería tenerla para sus deseos, ni si quiera él estaba seguro de eso, pero de algo si lo estaba, que Shaina tenía "ese" algo diferente que la hacía brillar entre las demás. Y más que por las sugerencias de Aioria, era su impulso el que quería conocer a esa misteriosa mujer.

Profundo en ello, inesperadamente vio a la peliverde levantarse de su asiento en las gradas en cuanto la presencia de un caballero de plata se aproximó hacia ella. Ella quiso huir de él, pero él la sujeto del codo haciendo que ella le rebatiera con un movimiento violento para desaparecer de la tribuna seguida de él. Para Milo, ver aquella escena le encendió sus sentidos y decidió averiguar que sucedía.

Se alzó ante el semblante distraído de Camus y salió en búsqueda de ambos santos sin decirle nada más a su amigo.

A escasos pasos fuera del Coliseo, cerca de la sombra de una roca enorme, aquel caballero de plata de largos cabellos rubios grito el nombre de la amazona un par de veces y en un movimiento enérgico le hizo enfrentarle.

\- ¡Shaina, vamos! -ella se detuvo, y él, travieso intento abrazar su cintura, pero ella le rebatió con sus manos. -No me digas que no te gusto a ti también, soy de los pocos privilegiados que te ha visto. -el santo le tomo del mentón y la agito, alterando la cólera de la amazona.

 _-Ya cállate imbécil…-_ dijo entre dientes la furiosa amazona que cada vez apretaba sus puños de frustración. -No sabes cómo me arrepiento.

Y si, en un arrebato de despecho y vulnerabilidad, la amazona de plata había bebido un par de copas en la cabaña de uno de sus compañeros de armas terminando en su cama al quedarse dormida y cansada por sus entrenamientos, aunque en ningún momento aquel había sido su plan. De hecho, recordarse despertando desnuda en su compañía le asqueaba, tratando de borrar aquel pensamiento.

-Pero esa noche la disfrutaste como nunca, podría jurar que, aunque estabas dormida casi gemiste mi nombre antes que el de… "el"- la amazona no soporto más al escuchar "él", esa insinuación a su recuerdo mejor guardado pero que se había vuelto un rumor por sus descuidos en todo el Santuario. Estaba humillada y no podía más aguantar el dolor en su orgullo, pues ahora se hablaba más de su "amor no correspondido de Pegaso" que de sus batallas como guerrera. La amazona alzo su mano para encestar un puño en el rostro del santo, pero este le detuvo sujetándole con fuerza.

-Se mía de nuevo o diré todo lo que me has contado y lo " _bien"_ que lo hemos pasado. -ordeno aquel santo plateado de delgados labios.

\- ¡Ya suéltala! -una voz detrás de ellos les distrajo. Milo se acercó con arrogancia en su voz hacia aquel caballero. -Te he dado una orden y no veo que la acates.

El caballero de plata soltó lentamente a la amazona y esbozo una sonrisa irónica. - ¡Ya veo, Shaina! Has comenzado a escalar alto, eh.

Milo se hizo espacio entre el santo y ella y le sujeto del cuello de su camisa con fuerza, sorprendiendo incluso a ella.

-No digas estupideces y lárgate ahora antes de que te quiebre el cuello. -susurro el santo, pues aquel hombre no era rival para él.

El santo de plata rio de buena gana y fue aventado unos centímetros de la distancia de Milo al soltarle. No había caso en pelear con alguien como él. El santo se sacudió la ropa e irónico les dio la espalda y se hizo camino de nuevo hacia el Coliseo.

Para Shaina aquel incidente había sido una sorpresa, pues aquel santo dorado nunca había cruzado palabra con ella, aunque de alguna manera, había escuchado rumores sobre él, buenos y malos, sobre sus romances y de voz de Marín "una nueva misión" que la involucraba a ella. De inmediato la tensión, incomodidad y pena se apoderaron de ella. Ella observo su muñeca y vio un pequeño moretón formado por el agarre del otro santo. El maldito la había lastimado y aunque lo negara, su piel suave de mujer exponía sus lesiones de guerrera.

La amazona pensó en huir en aquel momento, pero al dar unos pasos, el santo de Escorpio la sujeto de la muñeca con delicadeza, deteniéndola. Aquella gentileza le recordó a un momento años atrás con…Pegaso.

-Te has lastimado.-La amazona se soltó del agarre, asustándose ante lo cálido del tacto de Milo.-Vamos a la Fuente de Athena.

\- ¿Para qué? -ella ironizo con frialdad -Ahora que ha escuchado una más de mis "proezas "en la cama, piensa que será más fácil. Total, si estuve con alguien inferior a usted, que difícil seria, ¿cierto? –ella ironizo apretándose la muñeca. -Si busca que le agradezca lo que hizo, pues tendrá que esperar aquí parado pues yo no le estaré agradecida jamás, bien pude defenderme sola.

El moreno negó sin entender, dibujando una mueca divertida y sonrisa perfecta. Realmente Shaina era mujer extraña y hosca. - ¿De qué hablas?

-No crea que no se de sus "intenciones" de descubrirme el rostro y añadirme a su lista de amantes.

El rio, definitivamente el Santuario era un lugar insufrible de rumores. Quizás tenía un poco de razón en ellos, pero no creía el nivel al que llevaban tales comentarios y la reputación de los santos dorados.

El santo cerro sus ojos, esbozando una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, incrédulo. -Yo no sé qué te has imaginado, yo… solo quería ser amable. -señalo hacia su espalda el alacrán- Él parecía un idiota.

-Debería darle consejos. -ella dijo fastidiada. -Así sería menos idiota que usted, al final lo único que les importa es con cuantas se han acostado.

Shaina no tenía miedo a insultar a un santo dorado, es más, no le tenía miedo a nada cuando sabía que tenía la razón.

\- ¡Oye!, ¿por qué me juzgas sin conocerme? -el santo no dejo de lado su sonrisa, alzando sus palmas en señal de paz. -Es como si yo creyera todas las tonterías que dicen de ti, yo…-pauso el santo -No creeré absolutamente nada de ti hasta que lo oiga saliendo de tus labios, Shaina de Oficuo.

-No me hables como si me conocieras.

El santo se sonrojo. -Está bien.

La amazona comenzó a avanzar hacia su recinto, dejando de lado al santo sin importarle más su presencia, quien murmuro antes de que ella partiera.

-Realmente… me gustaría conocerte, no como la gran guerrera Shaina de Oficuo, aquella que peleo con Poseidón, si no como la gran mujer que eres. -ella se detuvo a escuchar solo un segundo más antes de partir. - Sé que no me crees, pero…si algún día decides hablar conmigo y escucharme sinceramente, sin todo lo crees saber de mí, puedes buscarme.

Dos noches después, Milo totalmente consternado ante lo que había sucedido al conocer a Shaina había decidido caminar por la orilla de la playa del Santuario en plena madrugada, costumbre que tenía cada vez que algo le desconcertaba. ¿Y si Camus tenía razón, y si tan solo Shaina era alguien no que no podía tener y por eso se había obsesionado con ella?

Se sentó en la arena y se sujetó la cabeza tratando de borrar las imágenes de ella y sus palabras. Pero el recuerdo de su voz, el contacto ese mínimo instante con su piel y haberla tenido tan cerca le estaban merodeando la mente constantemente. ¿Porque era tan dura esa chica, a que le temía?, se preguntó.

De pronto unos pasos en la arena se hicieron resonar a su espalda. Milo abrió sus ojos desprevenido pues ante esas horas de la noche era imposible que alguien estuviese ahí y vio caminado cerca de él a aquella mujer que estaba en sus pensamientos.

-No creí que los santos dorados salieran a estas horas de sus Templos.

No lo concibió, después de dos días desde su reacio encuentro, la indomable Shaina estaba ahí, a solas, hablándole. Suspiro hondo para calmar sus nervios y atendió.

-A veces es bueno despejar la mente en donde se supone que nadie tendría que estar. -el santo de Escorpio volvió su mirada al mar. Respiro profundo pensando en que sería más prudente irse, pues huiría antes que la tosca mujer le rebatiera o peor aún, quisiera golpearle. -No te preocupes, ahora me iré, no quiero incomodarte.

Para su sorpresa, ella se sentó a su lado sin preguntarle nada, haciéndole dudar de levantarse. Pudo percibir un ligero olor a alcohol y aspecto desfachatado de la amazona, pero no le importo. Quizás aquella forma seria la única de disfrutar de su compañía y él lo prolongaría, aunque fuese unos instantes.

-Cuéntame.

La palabra de ella le dejo perplejo. No entendía que pretendía la amazona de Cobra menos después de su ríspido encuentro.

-Creí que…

-Dime algo interesante que deba saber de ti, algo más que rumores…-ella le interrumpió. Estaba curiosa por saber hasta dónde podría llegar un santo dorado por una mujer. Quizás el hecho que Aioria fuera de confiar y el fuese su mejor amigo le hacía mantenerse ahí tras lo dicho en su primer encuentro. -Dijiste que querías hablar, así que hazlo y no me hagas perder mi tiempo.

-Bueno…-el santo se sintió nervioso y un poco desafiado ante ella. Era el momento de dar lo mejor de su labia de Escorpio y hacer creer en él.

-Me gusta el chocolate amargo, las mujeres…-la amazona chisto la boca ante lo dicho- y el vodka, mi número de calzado es el 8, odio levantarme temprano y aunque sea infantil, me gusta comer tres platos de cereal al día, mi color favorito es el azul, todos los regalos de cumpleaños que me ha dado el Patriarca nunca me han gustado, pero siempre los conservo bajo mi cama.

El suspiro pensando que más podría decirle a la amazona- Realmente me asustan las arañas a pesar de ser un santo… -la amazona dejo escapar una sonrisilla inesperadamente-…no puedo dormir sin calcetines y cuando necesito pensar y las cosas van mal, escucho Blues durante dos horas y vengo a caminar al mar.-el santo rio suavemente.

-Mis compañeros siempre me buscan para animarse o escuchar mis tonterías, así que nunca deben verme pensativo o triste, para ellos siempre debo estar bien, así que vengo aquí a calmar mi conciencia cuando algo va mal. Así que además de mujeriego, existen un montón de cosas que nadie sabe de mí y que ahora, Shaina de Oficuo, ya sabes.

-Es raro no haberte visto antes. -ella poso sus manos en la arena relajada ante la confesión.

\- ¿Tú también acostumbras venir aquí? -ella asintió y aguardo unos segundos en silencio.

-Gracias por decirme todo esto… en especial, lo de las arañas.

El santo rio de nuevo observando al mar. Ella parecía estar un poco más dispuesta a escucharle. - ¿Y tú, hay algo que quieras compartirme Shaina?

-Jamás dije que yo lo haría. -él sonrió amable, era lógico, muy bueno para ser verdad, perdiendo su mirada hacia el cielo. Era claro que no obtendría nada de ella. La amazona suspiro lánguidamente. -Todo se ha vuelto difícil últimamente aquí.

El santo giro su cabeza atento enfrentando la fría mascara de ella y su reflejo difuso. -A veces odio este lugar…he perdido más cosas de las que he obtenido. -ella confeso intranquila-No sé en qué me he convertido, solo veo mi sangre y sudor en mis manos cada amanecer sin que eso sea suficiente y tengo algunos remordimientos de cosas que no debí permitir.

-Deberías perdonarte…-las palabras del santo la tensaron-Si te juzgas al igual que los demás, entonces les das la razón. ¿Qué demonios importa lo que has hecho, a quien has amado, quienes se han ido de tu lado? -el griego chasqueo la lengua con singular alegría -Shaina esta es tu vida y debes vivirla como mejor te lo parezca, eres una gran mujer y sobretodo una gran guerrera, mejor que muchos aquí.

La amazona se quedó absorta ante la seriedad y calma con la que hablaba aquel santo. Realmente sentía que le había juzgado mal, aunque aún no se sentía lo suficientemente confiada con él.

-Debo irme, pero espero que pienses un poco en lo que te he dicho. -el santo se levantó de la arena y avanzo algunos pasos lejos de ella, sacudiéndose la arena de su ropa. Alzo mano y la agito en señal de despedida mientras escondía la otra en su bolsillo. -Fue un placer, solo espero que conserves bien mis secretos. -bromeo el moreno.

Ella le observo inquieta unos segundos. ¿Y si, confiaba en él, aunque solo fuera un momento, y si él realmente era sincero?

\- ¿Volverás mañana? -acertó a decir ella. El santo aun de espalda, sonrió para sí, sin detenerse. El no contesto, solo oteó su mano una vez más. Sin duda volvería.

-Yo también odio a las arañas, caballero. -murmuro la amazona para sí misma mientras la brisa le despeinaba los cabellos.

_x_

Milo durante aquella noche se había revuelto entre las sabanas pensando en Shaina, en cuanto había avanzado tras aquella charla y espero hasta la madrugada del otro día, visiblemente ansioso durante el día para volver a aquella playa donde se había encontrado con la amazona.

Y tras una hora de espera la misma hora de la noche anterior, Shaina salió de las penumbras. Una a una las noches se repitieron, sin ningún tipo de contacto físico, solo era el arte de escuchar y disfrutar ambos de sus compañías ahí sentados en la arena.

Poco a poco Shaina fue abriendo su frio corazón contándole a aquel caballero algunas de sus confidencias. Era extraño pues solo con él, Aioria y Marín podía pronunciar sus más callados pensamientos y él, le correspondía contándole cosas que estaba claro que nadie más podía saber más que Camus.

Así, durante dos meses, hasta que una noche de esas, Milo invito por primera vez al Templo de Escorpio a la amazona y ella, nerviosa se despojó de su máscara incitada por los comentarios certeros del alacrán respecto a la nueva Ley de las máscaras.

Milo se maravilló ante la belleza de la amazona, y durante algunos segundos acaricio con sus dedos sus largas pestañas, sus mechones enmarcando sus cejas y su afilada nariz. Impulsivo como era él, le acuno el rostro suavemente y la beso. Ella le accedió unos segundos a su caricia y después salió huyendo de aquel lugar pues estaba confundida. Tanta cercanía le había confundió el corazón incluso borrando el sentimiento profundo por Pegaso, ambicionando el contacto con el Escorpio, pero no podía olvidar aquellos rumores sobre Milo y las imágenes de cómo le dejaría tras estar con ella. Quería confiar, pero dolía. Quería creer que ella también podía amar.

Milo no le busco tras ese incidente pues sabía que ella prefería la soledad antes que la abordaran insistentemente. Ella necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y él asegurarse que no estaba "enamorado" profundamente.

En el fondo, si la quería a su lado, pero no sabía cómo acercarse y hacerle creer en él.

Algo había cambiado en él y aunque siguiera en esa vida nocturna de besos frágiles con cuanta mujer se le acercara cuando acompañaba a Kanon, Saga o Camus a Rodorio, no podía alejar las imágenes de Shaina de su cabeza después de esos dos meses dedicados a escucharla en la arena. Ella había penetrado hasta sus venas con su veneno y deseaba verla más que compartir aquellas caricias con esas mujeres que se desvanecían al amanecer.

Tres semanas después de aquel beso, Milo volvió a caminar en las aguas de la playa de Santuario en plena madrugada esperando encontrar quizá a Shaina por aquel lugar.

El destino no estaba a su favor, en aquella ocasión y tras esperar varias horas en la oscuridad, no lo hizo y suspiro decepcionado. ¿Y si el destino le estaba dando una señal para darse pro vencido?

Se acercó al mar, pateando el agua frustrado, hasta que "algo" se enredó en sus pies. Se agacho a la arena y en sus pies, un pequeño collar con un reloj antiguo en forma de corazón se le atravesó. Al abrirlo, tenía escrito una leyenda:

 _\- "Búscame cuando yo este perdido, en el tiempo estaré y ahí te esperare, solo tu respirar llenara tu lugar otra vez, regresa a mí"._

Si quería una señal del destino, sabia, aquella era. No pudo evitar pensar en la amazona al encontrarlo y observando al cielo la destellante constelación de la Cobra, supo entonces que tenia que actuar. Corrió por las arenas del Santuario y los senderos más prontos hacia el recinto de las amazonas. Era la primera vez que recorría ese sendero, pero sabía por boca de ella que la cabaña más alejada de todas era la de ella. Poco le importo que las luces estuvieran apagadas, toco la puerta en repetidas ocasiones la maltratada puerta esperando que se abriera después de tener días sin ver a la italiana. Era como si los nervios le hubiesen desquiciado.

La puerta se abrió violetamente y ella al verlo, sus ojos se iluminaron. Realmente no esperaba aquella visita. El santo de Escorpio se veía visiblemente ansioso, serio y agitado adentrándose a la cabaña sin su permiso.

El santo no aguardo más y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, le atrapo los labios con ansiedad acorralándola contra la pared cercana a la puerta. La respiración se cortó para el santo y sus manos temblaron al sujetarle el rostro. Aquella era una sensación que nunca le había sucedido, pero sin duda al bailar en sus labios encontraba una paz que calmaba su ansiedad.

Ella tras unos segundos de accederle, le empujo del pecho para alejarle, aunque no funciono del todo, pues le santo siguió sujetando sus mejillas enfrentándose a sus ojos brillantes.

-Shaina, te necesito, ¿lo escuchas?, te necesito como jamás he necesitado a nadie. -las palabras del santo desconcertaron a la italiana. Era extraño el ser "amada".

-Estas en mis venas, en mi mente, en mi cuerpo, ¡por los dioses!, no sé qué clase de veneno me has dado Cobra, pero eres necesaria para mí.

-Milo yo…-ella quiso huir, su corazón se lo pedía, no sabía que decir solo quería esconderse como niña pequeña. Jamás se había preparado para tal enfrentamiento ni fantaseado al respecto. Como en pocas ocasiones se sentía vulnerable.

-Sé que no me crees, pero yo…estoy siendo muy honesto. -él le obligo a mirarle a los ojos. Su mirada era tan transparente que le daba miedo ante sus dudas. -Haría cualquier cosa para demostrártelo, quiero que me creas. Quizá al principio fue un juego, pero ya no lo es, dejo de serlo cuando te vi a los ojos la primera vez, justo como ahora.

Los ojos de Shaina se rozaron, incluso descontrolándola. Quería creer, quería confiar, aunque su mente le hiciera dudar. Lo miro una última vez con aquel nudo en su garganta. Era el momento de arriesgar.

-Te creo.

\- ¿Enserio? -pregunto el santo con singular alegría. - ¿Confías en mí?

Shaina asintió tímida.

El santo subió y bajo su mirada por el rostro de la amazona enternecido sonriendo suavemente y tembloroso volvió a posar sus labios en ella. Ella vencida dejo subir sus brazos, atrapando el cuello del santo, quien se desprendió sus manos de su rostro, descendiendo por sus hombros hasta sujetar con firmeza su cintura.

No tenía prisa, pues cada segundo envuelto en el calor de la amazona le hacía sentir un placer indescriptible que se esmeraría en prolongar. Envueltos en aquel abrazo, ella le guio hasta su habitación en aquella cabaña de dos piezas y en aquel silencio irrumpido por sus lentas respiraciones, él se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos. Le sonrió, acariciando con una de sus manos su cabello. Ella se tensó un poco ante ello, pero una a una las caricias con calidez la fueron desarmando.

-No tenemos que estar juntos ahora si no lo quieres, puedo esperar por ti. -aseguro el escorpión para luego bromear. -Bueno, no mucho porque realmente deseo sentir tu bonita piel… pero si tu no quieres, por mi está bien.

La amazona le sonrió también, avanzando hasta el borde de su cama para acomodarse sobre de ella en esa oscuridad. Ella menciono ante la mirada sorprendida del santo. –Vamos a intentarlo.

Él no dudo más. Avanzo hasta ella, posicionándose suavemente sobre ella y la desnudo lentamente, como si de descubrir una flor de pétalos delicados se tratara. El solo rozarla le erizaba la piel y contemplarla así con su nívea y encendida piel a su merced era un precioso regalo a su mirada. Se despojó de sus prendas dejándolas caer por el borde de la cama mientras se inundaban a la par por las sabanas de la diminuta cama. Debajo de ellas, el errante alacrán beso con esmero cada rincón, descendiendo por el cuello de la amazona hasta dejar correr su lengua por el vientre de la italiana. Conocía a perfección el cuerpo femenino y cada punto para hacerle enloquecer, por lo que al verse frente a sus torneadas piernas se hizo espacio con sus dedos en ellas, acariciando con esmero cada borde de delicada piel. La voz de la amazona, quebrada dejo escapar una encendida melodía de jadeos, que provocaban aún más el encendido cuerpo del santo. Si continuaba así, podría hacerle perder la razón.

La humedad en el interior de la hermosa italiana se hizo notar en poco tiempo tras las diestras habilidades del santo, quien se adentro a su calidez con ellos haciendo tensar en un lánguido suspiro a la amazona. Su silueta femenina se revolvió en las sabanas pues la sensación era como si cientos de fuegos artificiales le encendieran los impulsos bajo el vientre. El santo sonrió al escuchar el murmurar de su nombre, pues sabía que ahora él había puesto su veneno en las venas de la Cobra. Se detuvo unos segundos deslizando sus manos por las curvilíneas formas de la amazona y comenzó a ascender debajo de las sabanas para poder sujetarle las muñecas.

Más que su precioso cuerpo, eran esos ojos verdes los que habían atrapado al soberbio santo doblegándolo a suplicar por una de sus miradas y que, sin duda, le provocaban no buscar ninguna más. Observo rápidamente sus manos y recordó aquel suceso que le había permitido hablarle. No quería que nadie más tocara y maltratara la piel de la mujer bajo sí. Solo él y nadie más que él.

-Siempre voy a protegerte, Shaina.

La miro con sus mejillas encendidas, con la mirada fija centellante y sus cabellos verdes cayendo por el borde de la almohada. Sin duda, se daba por vencido estaba completamente rendido a la Cobra y llenaría su esencia con su piel. Quería sentirla vibrante en su interior y ella le cedería.

Entonces se adentró a su femenino cuerpo, sin miramientos, percibiendo como su consciencia segundos atrás atrapada en sus recuerdos, regresaba para percibir la calidez y cosquillante sensación al adentrarse en su calor dejándole escapar un ronco gemido de alivio.

-Milo.

Las delgadas manos de la amazona sujetaron los cabellos despeinados del santo y buscaron atrapar su cuello mientras él hundía bravamente su virilidad en ella. El tiempo se volvió locura ante la nublada razón y ambos dejaron que su garganta gimiera sin pudor. Pronto la mágica y delirante sensación comenzó a llegar hasta la curva final de su placer, apresurando sus movimientos hasta hacerlos soltar un último aliento en un grito de encanto.

El santo se posó a un costado de la amazona, invitándole a apoyar su calor en él. Acaricio sus cabellos una última vez antes de que su sudada figura le invitara a descansar tras aquella desvelada.

-Te quiero…-sentencio el santo cerrando sus ojos para tranquilizar su mente. La amazona se tensó y observo el rostro cansado del santo, apoyándose exhausta en el pecho del santo. Aquellas palabras quebraron su razón. Nunca nadie las había dedicado para ella y escucharlas en aquella voz, le hicieron que sus ya alteradas emociones le dibujaran un par de gotitas en sus mejillas.

Entonces lo escucho suspirar, percibiendo como el santo se había adentrado a su mundo de sueños. Se sujetó a su pecho como niña pequeña y sabiendo que ya no le escucharía, le murmuro.

-Entonces no te vayas al amanecer y hazme saber que es verdad, por favor…

_X_

La luz del Sol le lastimo la mirada, haciéndola parpadear en repetidas ocasiones revuelta en aquella sábana. Observo la soledad de su cama pues el acompañante de aquella madrugada ya no se encontraba recostado a su lado ni sus ropas en el suelo. Shaina flaqueo al sentir que toda su fantasía de amar se había desvanecido en aquel momento. Había sido verdad, Milo la había utilizado solo para añadirla a una mas de su lista.

Giro su rostro e inesperadamente vio sobre un mueble un pequeño collar e forma de corazón. Inquieta, lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió, leyendo cada palabra escrita en él.

 _\- "Búscame cuando yo este perdido, en el tiempo estaré y ahí te esperare, solo tu respirar llenara tu lugar otra vez, regresa a mí"._

Si tan solo hubiese sido verdad, si solo Milo le hubiese amado.

-¿Ya estas despierta?-aquella voz le alerto los sentidos. Del baño, salió envuelto en una toalla en su cintura el atlético santo de Escorpio. La amazona comenzó a respirar intranquila al verlo y sin esperarlo, se abalanzándose sobre el santo, sorprendiéndolo ante la reacción.

-Estas aquí.

-Por supuesto, no iba a dejarte, Shaina, no después de anoche.

_X_

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _Lindos lectorcitos según yo empecé queriendo hacer lo más cortos cada capítulo para terminar el fic pronto y cada vez son más y más largos jajaja. Espero no aburrirlos mucho. Disculpen si me desaparecí mucho tiempo, la Navidad estuvo "pesada "y genial, espero que para ustedes también haya sido así. ¡Este 2018 vamos con todo y nuevas locuras!_

 _Sigue el fic con el amor de mi vida como le llamo yo, ósea mi bello arquerito, guapura, belleza griega, sonrisa perfecta, ojos bonitos, chulada de dios centauro, el más genial de los caballeros dorados, en fin…( jaja,ya me calme)…sigue mi bello Aioros y esta vez se lo prestare poquito a Seika para que hagan sus "maldades"._

 _Para los fans de esta parejita de Milo y Shaina o de Aioria y Marín, vayan a Love Story de mi autoría, ahí hay más romance si gustan._

 _Entonces los espero pronto y gracias por su tiempo y comentarios, me hacen muy feliz siempre. ¡Un abrazo a todos!_


	10. Chapter 10 Aioros y Seika

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene contenido explicito sexual.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10: Sagitario**_

 _ **Aioros y Seika.**_

Cuando su hermano los presento, para Seika el mundo había eclipsado. El solo haber rozado su piel en aquel cálido saludo que atrapo su mano, la había hecho erizar cada parte de su silueta, enloqueciendo sus nervios.

Aquel chico sin duda era mayor que ella, pero eso no le importó. ¿Porque no podía dejar de ver tantas virtudes en aquel hombre?, se preguntó.

Sus enormes ojos penetrantes, sus cejas alegres que se alzaban a la mas mínima provocación y esa sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación entera, tan peculiar y sonora, le estaban trastornando el pensamiento. Su nombre, Aioros de Sagitario.

Tras lo sucedido en el Hades, Seiya y Seika habían decidido radicar en Grecia, pues Seiya seguiría a Saori a cualquier parte del mundo y más con aquella obligación de diosa a cuestas y ella, le seguiría a él también en su papel de hermana. Pero pocos eran los momentos en los que podía ver a Seiya; él siempre estaba ocupado acompañando a Saori, dando enseñanzas a nuevos aprendices o aprendiendo nuevas cosas de su mentor, el revivido santo de Sagitario, por lo que ella a su vez, busco también una nueva tarea para entretener su tiempo hasta que cada noche llegara a esa pequeña casa en Rodorio que habían comprado Seiya y compartir su tiempo con él.

Y no tuvo mejor idea que hacerlo en el interior del Santuario que ya no era un lugar tan peligroso como en aquella época en la que Seiya fue aprendiz, por lo que Saori sugirió que ella se encargara de la administración de la Fuente de Athena y ella accedió. Fue entonces que, en una ocasión, Aioria y Seiya llegaron hasta ella tras lastimarse en un entrenamiento junto a Aioros. Y desde ese momento, su vida cambiaría.

-Hola, mi nombre es Aioros, es un gusto señorita. -aseguro con una enorme sonrisa el castaño. La dama sostuvo su mano un momento y una extraña conexión se hizo entre ambos.

 _-Soy Seika._

Seiya les había presentado rápidamente, orgullosamente resaltando cada virtud de su hermana mientras Aioria y Aioros sonreían ante la apenada jovencita que trataba de ser modesta ante ellos, escondiendo su mirada. Seiya realmente estaba contento de tenerla a su lado por lo que no perdía momento para destacar las virtudes de ella, aunque la japonesa no estuviera muy de acuerdo. Para él, ella era excepcional.

Tras conversarle un poco de lo sucedido y el motivo de sus heridas, Aioria y Seiya por fin fueron curados con algunas vendas en sus manos, por lo que decidieron retirarse tan pronto terminaron, no así Aioros que estaba lastimado con más profundidad. Y fue en aquel momento cuando la nerviosa jovencita se ofreció a curarle personalmente al ser responsable de aquel lugar. El santo acepto y de inmediato le indico que le siguiera hacia una sala posterior.

Se adentraron a una pequeña habitación blanca donde había una camilla, botiquines con medicina y algunas cajas con medicamentos. Aioros se sentó en la camilla examinando el lugar con la mirada mientras Seika buscaba en un mueble cercano una aguja, hilo y vendajes.

Seika, entonces se posó a su lado y con las manos temblorosas le pidió a Aioros que acercara su brazo lastimado a ella. El santo accedió venciendo la distancia con ella y esbozándole una inocente sonrisa que la hizo enloquecer. Ella tomo su brazo y suspirado fuerte para calmar su nerviosismo, comenzó a dar algunas puntadas en el brazo de Aioros. Tenerle tan cerca, resoplándole los flequillos con su aliento a su frente la tensaba, era una sensación totalmente diferente a la que alguna vez había sentido con cualquier paciente, pero le agradaba su cercanía. Al terminar su labor de curarle, alzo su mirada hacia él. Era tan penetrante, tan bonita pues sus ojos centellaban con un brillo especial como si de un reflejo de agua se tratara logrando que Seika no pudiera dejar de verle con fascinación. Quizás podría pasar una eternidad viéndola y jamás se aburriría, realmente le gustaba. El arquero se levantó de la camilla y se aproximó hacia la puerta tras recibir unas vendas de manos de ellas para cubrirse la herida.

-Ha sido un placer Seika. -el castaño alzo su brazo en referencia a él. -Gracias por curarme, quizás después pueda agradecerte por ello de mejor manera.

-De acuerdo, aunque no fue nada. - acertó a decir la castaña mientras veía al santo sonreírle antes de abandonar aquella habitación. _-Aioros._

Desde aquel momento no había dejado de pensar en él, en su sonrisa y la posibilidad de volver a verle. De solo imaginarlo, su corazón se alborotaba haciendo pesada su respiración, sus pies le hacían sentir que flotaba y al recordarle la mirada, su piel erizaba. ¿Cómo había podido ese hombre ponerle así, acaso estaba… "enamorada"? , solo el tiempo se lo diría.

Cuando anocheció y Seika volvió a su pequeña casa, comenzó a preparar la cena para su hermano y ella. En aquella ocasión estaba tan inspirada que había hecho más de dos de los platillos favoritos de su hermano y frente a la ventana que daba hacia el exterior del pueblo, suspiraba a la oscuridad esperando ansiosa la llegada de hermano. De pronto, el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos y a Seiya al interior de la casa con una enorme bolsa de papel llena de víveres y verduras.

-Seika, bonita, he llegado. -dijo sonriente Seiya mientras dejaba con fastidio la enorme bolsa en el comedor y se aproximaba hacia donde estaba ella, abriendo sus ojos emocionado al ver las cacerolas hirviendo con comida que claramente conocía.

\- ¿Ha sido un día difícil? -le dijo ella aceptando el beso en la frente que le daba al llegar.

-Sí, bastante, pero creo que ha valido la pena solo por probar esta comida. -el santo quiso probar un poco con un cucharon en el interior de la cacerola, pero la doncella le negó golpeando con travesura su mano, haciendo que Pegaso dibujara una mueca infantil.

-Aún no está listo, debes aguardar Seiya, además debes lavarte las manos o enfermaras.

-Vaya, desde que estas en la Fuente de Athena te has vuelto más estricta con la higiene, Seika. -dijo Seiya caminando unos pasos hasta el lavabo próximo a su hermana.

-Es mi deber. -ella sonrió moviendo sus guisos en las ollas.

-Hablando de ello, Aioros quedo muy agradecido por tu labor hoy, me dijo que te agradeciera llegando a casa de nuevo y que deberíamos de ir a comer en el bosque privado de Athena este domingo todos juntos para distraernos. El plan es Aioria, Marín, Aioros, Saori, tú y yo, ¿Qué opinas?

La jovencita, quien apenas había tomado un plato para servir la sopa, le dejo caer nerviosa ante la propuesta de su hermano. ¿Volvería a ver a Aioros?, se preguntó.

\- ¡Seika!,¿estás bien? -dijo Seiya corriendo hasta ella para asegurarse que no se había lastimado con el plato roto.

-Si claro…-la dama bajo su mirada, absorta ante lo dicho y apenada ante su hermano por su reacción.

-No te preocupes, yo lo limpiare. - acertó a decir Seiya ante el desastre del plato. - ¿Entonces le digo que sí?

Ella asintió apenada. -Voy al baño, ahora regreso.

La jovencita corrió de la mirada extrañada de su hermano hasta el baño con la ansiedad en su pecho y se poso en la puerta oculta del Pegaso para poder suspirar melancólica y sonreír emocionada. Lo volvería a ver una vez más, si, eso era seguro.

_X_

Dos días faltaban para que el domingo llegara y el tiempo parecía no hacerle justicia a la pequeña dama hermana de Pegaso. Cada segundo se volvía una eternidad de espera y ansiedad y ella aguardaría a su pesar.

Seika entonces trato de ocupar su mente en todo lo que pudiera dentro de la Fuente para que las horas pasaran rápidas y cuando las tardes se avecinaban, recorría Rodorio para distraerse y no estar en casa a solas pensando en el castaño, aunque eso le fuera inevitable. En una ocasión, incluso vio un bonito vestido blanco de florecillas rojas frente a un aparador de Rodorio e imaginándose en él, decidió comprarlo para su ocasión especial. Nunca había sido vanidosa pues prefería ser natural, pero el solo pensar en ver a Aioros le hacía comportarse como nunca se imaginó, incluso comprando un labial que jamás se hubiese atrevido a usar. Y para Seiya aquel extraño comportamiento en su hermana más alegre, eufórico y nervioso durante esos días no había pasado desapercibido, haciéndole pensar que quizás actuaba así porque estaba "enferma" de algo.

_X_

El domingo llego y Seika despertó más temprano de lo habitual pues la noche anterior en su almohada no había podido dejar de pensar en qué le diría al santo de Sagitario a la mañana siguiente haciendo que se desvelara en ello, pensando en cómo se comportaría al estar frente a él, si tendría oportunidad de acercarse o mejor aún, estar a solas, ¿sería tímida o muy atrevida?, se preguntó una y otra vez sin encontrar su propia respuesta. Solo dejaría que todo fluyera y seria el destino quien le alejara o uniera a Sagitario.

Aquella mañana la castaña tomo un baño mientras tarareaba una canción alegre, haciendo que Seiya se detuviera tras la puerta a escucharla mientras buscaba su ropa en un cesto de ropa junto al baño, negando sin entender con la cabeza ante la nueva faceta de su hermana. Nunca la había visto así y le preocupaba un poco.

Seika se colocó aquel bello vestido que había comprado, se acicalo los cabellos frente a su pequeña cómoda y sonrió al pintarse por primera vez los labios. Su boca lucia totalmente suave y rosada, incluso maravillándola ante como se veía en su piel aquel color. De alguna manera se sentía más bonita y eso le daría un poco más de seguridad frente al arquero.

Tras cambiarse, tomo en una canasta aquellos panecillos, mantel y jugos que había preparado para los demás y espero a que su hermano estuviera listo, ya que siempre le retrasaba en puntualidad. Y una vez que Seiya termino de arreglarse, el santo miro a su hermana extrañado por su apariencia. Realmente ella lucia bonita y diferente pero no quiso preguntarle nada respecto a su apariencia pues la prisa por no llegar tarde y dejar en espera a Saori le abrumo. Ambos tomaron sus suéteres y salieron de su casa, sorprendiéndose ante una presencia inesperada tras la puerta. Él no era otro que Shun, quien visitaba a su amigo tras estar mucho tiempo solo en Japón.

\- ¡Shun! -grito Seiya emocionado por el recién llegado, invitándolo a dejar sus maletas en su casa, para después acompañarles a aquel picnic con los dorados.

-Shun, que bueno verte. -la jovencita también abrazo al recién llegado con suavidad y estima haciendo que Seiya les mirara extraño.

-Luces muy bonita, Seika. -acertó a decir amable el santo de las cadenas.

-Gracias.

Pegaso les miro con el ceño entrecerrado, pero continuo el camino apresurándolos. Algo no andaba bien para Seiya.

_X_

Tras caminar aquel trio por una pequeña montaña tras la Estatua de Athena, esperaron bajo un enorme árbol a que los invitados llegaran, sentados en un mantel. Saori entonces apareció envuelta en un sencillo vestido blanco primaveral llegando hasta ellos y Seiya no dudo en recibirle con un enorme abrazo y beso que no sorprendió a Andrómeda ni a Seika. Ambos no ocultaban ya su proclamado amor.

Tras media hora de espera, Aioria y Marín llegaron de la mano hasta aquel lugar, haciendo que Seika se pusiera nerviosa la no ver a Aioros acompañándoles. Tras saludarles algo nerviosa, la jovencita pregunto al rubio del grupo sin reparo:

\- ¿Y Aioros, no piensa venir? -el santo de Leo esbozo una sonrisa bonita hacia Seika.

\- ¡Claro!, solo que tardara más, se le ha olvidado traer algo de comer y ha ido a comprarlo hasta ahora, así que dijo que nos alcanzaba más tarde.

Ella asintió intranquila removiendo sus manos una sobre otra inconscientemente y Leo sonrió.

-No te preocupes Seika, él vendrá. Por lo que veo se han caído bien. -aseguro el felino, posando suavemente su mano en el hombro de la chica. -Por cierto, luces muy linda con ese vestido.

La jovencita se sonrojo ante el amable cumplido de Aioria que abrazaba suavemente la cintura de Marín.

-Gracias.

Pero cualquier palabra que se dijera no serviría, no hasta verle ahí a su lado.

_X_

La plática continuo en aquel momento, conversando de diversas anécdotas respecto a Santuario y viejos momentos en espacio de una hora. Fue entonces que una presencia despeinada llego ansiosa tras correr pocos metros con algunas bolsas en sus manos.

\- ¡Lo siento! -grito Aioros hacia el grupo que le aplaudía a su arribo en forma de burla por llegar tarde. Seika quien en ese momento platicaba con Shun, ilumino su sonrisa involuntariamente al ver a aquel santo de pie a su lado y sentarse despreocupado, saludándola a ella y a los demás con un ademan de su cabeza.

El santo comenzó a buscar entre las bolsas, sacando cada uno de los sándwiches y frutas que había comprado para todos y al terminar de ello, miro a Seika a su lado y le entrego una barra de chocolate.

-Toma, es para ti. -la castaña se sonrojo ante aquel detalle observando los ojos brillantes del arquero sin prestar atención a los demás ni cuidar su reacción. Él de alguna manera había pensado en ella y eso le emocionaba. -En agradecimiento por curarme aquella vez.

 _-Gracias Aioros…_

El arquero le sonrió de vuelta con una mirada cómplice y de nueva cuenta volvió hacia el grupo. - ¿Y bien, de que hablaban?

-De todo un poco, Aioros. -aseguro Saori traviesa, sosteniendo la mano de Pegaso en su regazo-Pero, ¿porque no hablamos un poco de amor?

Todos se sonrojaron ante la propuesta pues aquella no era una plática habitual, pero tampoco le negaron. -Y bien, Seika, ¿tu alguna vez te has enamorado?

Las miradas se apuntaron todas hacia la castaña, quien, si ya estaba radiando en nervios tras el detalle de Aioros, ahora lo hacía más al tener la atención de todos y sobretodo, ante esa pregunta.

-No…-atino a decir en un murmullo la jovencita haciendo que las miradas interrogantes se desviaran a la persona que le acompañaba a su lado.

\- ¿Y tú, Shun? -pregunto Aioria travieso.

El menor del grupo se rasco los cabellos, nervioso y asintió tímido, aunque no pudo evitar cierta nostalgia en su mirada al responder.

\- ¡Ah cierto! -dijo Saori al sentirse imprudente por recordarle a June, quien aún no había aparecido en la vida de Shun.

-Deberíamos cambiar de tema. -dijo Marín al ver la mirada melancólica de Shun.

-Oye Shun, seguramente encontraras a una buena chica aparte de ella, ya verás. -dijo Seiya animándolo.

\- ¿Qué tal Seika?,lucen bien juntos. -sugirió Saori bromista haciendo que todo el grupo se tensara y comenzara a reír nervioso tras un largo silencio, sobretodo Seiya que no pudo evitar sonrojar su cara de celos pues la idea de su mejor amigo y hermana en romance no le agradaba del todo. Seika de mejillas coloradas, alzo sus manos negándolo pues, aunque Shun fuera un chico guapo, solo lo veía como un hermano y no deseaba que Aioros pensara que estaba enamorada de él y quizá se alejara.

\- ¿Sera por eso que Seika está más bonita hoy? -bromeo Aioria haciendo que la mirada penetrante de Seiya le sentenciara a callar.

\- ¿Y si jugamos algo? -atino a decir Aioros quien sentía la tensión en el ambiente. -He traído un balón pequeñito.

Seiya y Shun se levantaron de inmediato y obligaron a Aioria a hacerlo mientras Marín, Saori y Seika se quedaban sobre el suelo.

-¡Hey chicas, vamos a jugar!-objeto Aioros haciendo que Marín y Saori le accedieran a pesar de no ser muy diestras en ello.

-¡Vayan!, yo no tengo muchas ganas, quizá camine un poco.-dijo la castaña hacia las chicas observando como los demás comenzaban a juguetear con aquel balón.

Seika no pudo evitar sentirse algo melancólica pues sabía a ciencia cierta que Aioros ahora no le vería igual tras aquel comentario pues pensaría que ella estaría enamorada de Shun y no de… él. Los vio reír, juguetear y con un nudo en su garganta tras aquel momento, decidió levantarse y caminar antes de que las lágrimas aparecieran frente a ellos. La oportunidad de hablar más con Aioros y conocerle más allá de mentor de Seiya, se había ido.

Avanzo por algunos árboles hasta estar en completa soledad lejos de las miradas de sus amigos, sintiendo el rayo de sol confortando su piel y su corazón y se detuvo frente a un pequeño rio, acurrucándose en una orilla mientras veía la corriente de agua llevarse su nostalgia. Cerro sus ojos un momento mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se dejó acariciar por el viento. En aquel momento no quería saber más, solo deseaba estar sola y bajar su estrés.

_X_

Seika abrió de nueva cuenta sus ojos, pero esta vez apareció en medio de Rodorio, de pie en completa soledad y a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada del Santuario. Algo se sentía extraño en el ambiente, pero no sentía miedo a pesar de estar completamente sola en el pueblo.

-¡Hey!-un grito la tomo desprevenida a su espalda mientras analizaba su alrededor.-¡Lo siento, me he tardado mucho, lo siento!

Era Aioros, apresurado y sosteniéndole de los hombros al llegar hasta ella, sonriéndole. -No quise dejarte esperando, bonita.

-Aioros…-solo atinó a decir ella al verle. ¿Le había dicho bonita?, se preguntó mentalmente asegurándose de la realidad de aquel momento.

Aioros entonces sonrió conmovido al verle, y sin espéralo abrió sus brazos para cubrirle con ellos la cintura. Las manos de Seika quedaron posadas delicadamente en el pecho del arquero y con la mirada tímida comenzó a alzar su mentón para enfrentarse lentamente a su preciosa mirada que le hacía estallar el corazón. Su aliento a escasos centímetros al de Aioros, golpeando sus labios con su respiración y su intensa mirada le encendieron los sentidos. El santo afianzo aún más su abrazo e inclusive ella pudo sentir su cintura junto a la suya, percibiendo toda la silueta varonil del santo. Era todo su cuerpo expuesto a merced al suyo.

-Lo siento. -susurro a su oído aquel santo en un respiro cálido.

En sus nervios, ella oculto su mirada tímida y él, al notar la falta de aliento de ella ante el tacto rompió el abrazo lentamente.

\- ¿Vamos a Sagitario entonces como lo planeamos ayer?, te he preparado algo.

-Si…-dijo ella sin miedo, tomando su brazo para seguirle hacia el interior de los Templos y cruzar aquella enorme puerta que anunciaba la entrada al Santuario.

_X_

Frente a la chimenea de un enorme Templo, el arquero se posó en el suelo junto a ella, con una frazada en sus piernas observando atentos cada una de las llamas consumiendo la leña con algunos frutos y queso a su lado.

\- ¿Sabes que me gusta de ti? -decía la castaña con travesura al sentirse plena entre los gruesos brazos del santo envolviéndole como cobija.

-Dime, quiero saber. -confirmo el santo apoyando su mejilla con la de ella, detrás suyo.

-Bueno, además de tu bonita sonrisa, tus ojos bonitos de largas pestañas, esa cejas gruesas y cuerpo perfecto, eres lindo, siempre me haces reír y tienes las palabras correctas para mí. -ella suspiro acariciándole suavemente el brazo. - Eres un caballero, siempre cuidas de mí, me siento bien cuando me abrazas, y siento que puedo contarte cualquier cosa. Te admiro por tu inteligencia, te importa mucho tu familia y con familia me refiero a Aioria y todos tus demás compañeros, eres noble e inexplicablemente cada segundo que paso a tu lado es increíble, podría pasar mi vida entera a tu lado y nunca me aburriría. No se Aioros, eres perfecto, eres un sueño.

\- ¡Vaya!, no sabía que tenía tantas cualidades. -aseguro con los ojos abiertos el santo mientras dejaba resonar su risa por toda la habitación. -Creo que me quieres demasiado.

-Es porque quizás yo veo en ti cosas que tu no.

-Eso es lindo…-el santo le dio una mirada profunda haciéndole enfrentarle. -Te quiero, Seika y para mí también estar contigo es un sueño.

Sin esperarlo, el santo atrapo con calidez sus labios a pesar de la incomodidad de su posición y ella cerro los ojos dejándose atrapar por tal delicada caricia dejando que su respiración se apagara unos segundos. Aquel cálido momento era más hermoso que cualquiera de sus pensamientos pasados. El santo comenzó a echarse hacia el suelo sin soltar los labios de la bella joven y ella le siguió girándose para acomodarse sobre el arquero pues haría lo que fuera por prolongar aquel tacto y calidez única de Aioros.

Su aroma varonil, su aliento golpeando su rostro y sus diminutos gemidos al tenerla en su boca se grababan en su memoria. Dejo caer su pecho junto al de él, aun fundida en su abrazo y pudo sentir la virilidad del santo encendida bajo su ropa. Sin duda ella le deseaba tanto como él. Ella alzo su pecho unos segundos, apoyada en él y con los cabellos cayendo enmarcándole el rostro, le sonrió dulcemente.

-Aioros, esta será mi primera vez.

El santo le acaricio los cabellos que caían y le sonrió inocentemente. -Voy a cuidarte, lo prometo, así que no tengas miedo.

-Por supuesto que no, no lo tengo, no de ti.

La mano larga del centauro se hundió en su cuello y la invito a probarle los labios nuevamente. Las trampas y dudas en la mente de Seika por fin se disiparon, deseando aquel toque suave del santo. Aioros era el único chico con el que se sentía segura, confiada y ansiosa en sus brazos pues era su primer amor.

Los labios húmedos del centauro se deslizaron tibiamente por su cuello erizando cada poro de su piel y ella ya no pudo resistirse ante la propuesta del santo. Jadeo un poco hacia su oído tras sus besos errantes en la yugular y el arquero supo que ya no podía parar. El griego se hizo espacio cerca de ella y se puso de pie para después cargarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta la cama de aquel Templo.

Una vez en ella, la dejo hacer suavemente en las almohadas, y se quitó la camisa que portaba dejando expuesto su abdomen. El verle así le hizo suspirar a la castaña quien le invito con sus brazos a dejar tocarle la piel. Él le obedeció complacido, dejando que las manos de ella se deslizaran por los huesos de su espalda mientras ella escondía su rostro en su hombro llenándose de su aroma.

El santo deslizo suavemente el vestido que colgaba de los hombros de la castaña, dejándole caer al suelo y exponiendo su nívea piel para él. Ella tembló un poco al ver la mirada encendida del santo, quien le sonrió tratando de evadir su timidez.

-Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabes?

Aquel cumplido le resulto de lo más dulce para a doncella, quien ayudo en aquel momento al santo a despojarse de sus prendas faltantes para que ambos se reposaran juntos en completa desnudez. El acople perfecto de sus cuerpos les invitaba a saciar su placer mientras compartían temperatura equilibrando su calidez.

El santo entonces se hizo espacio en sus muslos y comenzó a adentrarse en su piel, venciendo la estrechez de su cuerpo puro y percibiendo como la castaña se afianzaba aún más a su abrazo al sentir aquel ardor bajo su vientre por la pérdida de su pureza. Dolía un poco, pero no importaba, no, así como sentir el cuerpo vibrante de quien más amaba. Un ronco gemido salió del santo cuando por fin estuvo dentro de Seika e hizo que el vaivén de su cuerpo fuera de lo más sutil para no lastimarla.

Seika entonces comenzó a percibir un dulce cosquilleo en sus piernas combinado con un ligero ardor, mismo que le hacía sentir poco a poco que su razón se nublaba, dejándose abandonar por esa preciosa caricia. Involuntariamente su voz comenzó a esbozar un suave gemido, haciendo que el santo bailara sobre su cuerpo aún más apresurado al escucharle, sintiendo toda su calidez y humedad derramándose en su piel.

Pronto, la locura abordo a Aioros, dejando que sus movimientos agitados se tornaran enardecidos ante el disfrute y placer que causaba la piel de Seika. La abrazo aún más, apoyado sus brazos en su delgada cintura mientras ella susurraba su nombre en cada embestida, guiada a la perdición con sus manos. La timidez se rindió dejando que ambos dejaran escapar sus últimos suspiros avivados en emoción. Seika en aquel delirio, busco los ojos de Aioros y con sus manos le enredo el cuello al santo tratando de encontrarse con aquella mirada preciosa que le había enamorado desde el primer día.

Vio sus ojos cansados y algunos mechones cayendo en su frente sudorosa mientras le reclamaban. Aquel océano entero en su mirada le enterneció a la doncella, recordando todas esas horas de soledad antes de conocerle. Sin duda, Aioros era el hombre al que amaría toda su vida, a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos. Él siempre seria su luz para avanzar y ella haría lo que fuera por hacerle feliz.

-Te quiero Aioros, te quiero.

El santo se dejó vencer por la espiral de nervios que corrió su espalda y apresuraba su corazón, dejando que su intimidad se quedara en el interior de la dama mientras descargaba su ansiedad.

El santo se dejó hacer unos segundos con su peso sobre de ella y luego se echó a un lado de la cama, sonriéndole antes de caer vencido por el sueño.

Seika lo miro ahí sobre la almohada, con los ojos entrecerrados y le sonrió.

-Seika…mi hermosa Seika.-dijo el santo invitándola a acomodarse a su pecho. La castaña obedeció y lentamente se posiciono a su lado, cubriendo sus cinturas con las sabanas. Y así, en aquel abrazo ambos dejaron que las horas transcurrieran hasta el amanecer.

La luz pronto los atrapo a ambos y fue entonces que Aioros despertó. Le acicalo los cabellos a su amada, antes de reincorporarse en la cama para besarle la frente logrando despertarla. Enseguida, busco en el suelo sus ropas mientras la castaña detrás suyo se sentaba en la cama.

La castaña se sentía plena, no había cuestión que le pudiera cambiar aquella sonrisa, no tras haber pasado la noche con su amado. Emocionada y aun queriendo que su amado no partiera, lo abrazo por la espalda, sintiendo la calidez emanada de ella así en completa desnudez. Eran su corazón y el suyo a escasos centímetros de huesos y piel, latiendo en un mismo sentido. Seika quería quedarse así por siempre, envolviéndole con sus delgados brazos la espalda.

\- ¿Me querrás siempre, Aioros? -pregunto ella recargando su cabeza en la espalda del santo como una pequeña niña.

El arquero conmovido ante el gesto, detuvo su labor de colocarse la ropa y le acaricio los brazos suavemente. Realmente era una mujer especial, mejor que muchas, y la última a la que conocería.

 _-Nunca lo dudes mi preciosa, Seika. Ahora descansa, debo regresar a aun lado._

El santo se puso de pie y avanzo hacia la puerta de la habitación, perdiéndose en ella mientras la castaña se recostaba en aquella cama un momento más y cerraba los ojos…volviendo a la realidad.

_X_

\- ¡Hey Seika! -una voz dijo hacia la joven haciéndole parpadear en repetidas ocasiones mientras le abrazaba. A su frente, Aioros le miraba preocupado, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos tras haberle cubierto el cuerpo con su suéter tras sentirle fría cerca del rio. Seika miro a su alrededor uno segundos tratando de comprender su realidad y después se volvió hacia Aioros, dejando que un par de lágrimas cayeran de sus mejillas al verle.

\- ¿Estas bien? -dijo con suavidad el arquero y ella asintió sin poder pronunciar palabra. -Nos preocupamos por ti, Seika, te buscamos por todos lados y mírate estabas aquí soñando…

La mirada de Seika envuelta en lágrimas dejo confundido al santo. Era tan profunda y tierna que inexplicablemente le provocaba nerviosismo.

-Contigo…-la confesión dejo mudo e incrédulo a Aioros. -Soñaba contigo Aioros…

Seika se abrazó a su cuello inesperadamente y este sonrió amable y complacido al sentir el llanto amargo de la jovencita descargarse en su abrazo. Quizás, algún día ambos se unirían más allá de un sueño. Solo el tiempo le haría saber a Seika si aquel sueño se haría realidad.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Lindos lectorcitos, soy tan cursi y tontuela que termine llorando con este fic, realmente ame a este bebe capitulo, me emociono mucho escribirlo quizá porque Aioros es por mucho mi personaje favorito y ando súper sensible, ya saben, cosas de mujeres. (Si saben de un buen fic del arquerito que deba leer avísenme, please)

Si quieren seguir leyendo algo de ellos dos, lean "Todo un hombrecito" de mi autoría, también me enorgullece mucho y es de mis fics favoritos.

Ayer leí una frase bonita, "Si tus personajes favoritos no terminan juntos, has un fanfic", no se de quien la verdad, y bueno creo que Aioros merece amor al igual que muchos caballeritos. Realmente me hace muy feliz escribir estas historias para mí, porque las leo y mis emociones se alteran inundándome en este mundo fantástico de nuevo, me alegra que también les emocionen a ustedes. Es un placer compartir con ustedes siempre y entendernos en este bello mundo lectorcitos.

Sigue mi querido cabrito Shura y será con Geist. Sera algo triste porque la idea así es, así que aguarden sus pañuelos la próxima sesión, estamos muy cerca de terminar a solo 3 capítulos, gracias por sus ánimos y apoyarme tanto tiempo con este proyecto. Nos vemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11 Shura y Geist

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explicito sexual.**

 **Capítulo 11 de 13: Capricornio**

 **Shura y Geist**

Aquella mañana como muchas otras había salido a correr por los límites del Santuario tratando de ejercitar su cuerpo. Era extraño como encontraba placer en andar a punto de amanecer por los bordes del Santuario sintiendo como la brisa de la mañana y el aire gélido golpeaban su rostro. Con un conjunto deportivo gris y una pequeña mochila el santo de Capriconio corría percibiendo el ácido láctico endurecerle las piernas a cada trote y fortaleciendo aun mas su perfecto cuerpo. Y más que por mantener su forma, aquel pasatiempo le ayudaba despejar su mente y olvidar sus preocupaciones si es que tenia alguna en esta nueva oportunidad que Athena le había regalado.

Pero aquel dia algo sucedería. Un pequeño punzón se había resentido en su pecho, obligandolo a detener su marcha mañanera y agacharse, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas pues el dolor le abrumaba haciendo que su respiración se tornara difícil.

Suspiro tratando de calmar a su agitado corazón y busco en la mochila que llevaba a cargo su botella con agua. La abrió desesperadamente y se la echo en la cabeza tratando de que sus sentidos se volvieran estables. El agua fría poco a poco calmo su ansiedad y le estabilizo importandole poco el erizar de su piel ante tal shock.

Aquel dolor no era algo nuevo, se había estado percibiendo durante las últimas noches esporádicamente aunque el santo no le prestara la atención necesaria , esta vez le estaba ardiendo de sobremanera.

Decidió entonces que debia ir a un médico fuera del Santuario pues no deseaba que nadie supiera que no estaba del todo bien, sobretodo sus amigos y compañeros de orden.

Al llegar a aquella consulta el médico del pueblo de Rodorio, de pronto le pidio hacerse unos exámenes de rutina para después, recibirles y esbozar un gesto que le resulto de sobremanera preocupante.

Su corazón presentaba una arritmia y su sangre una alteración en los niveles de fosfatos, asi que no cuidaba su condición, y hacia transfusiones sanguíneas por un tiempo, podría llevarle a un infarto.

El santo se preocupo de su estado. Era increíble como a pesar de haber revivido no hace mucho tiempo, su condición humana le hacía valorar aún mas esta nueva oportunidad de vivir.

Las dudas lo atormentaron. ¿Y si volvia a morir, y si dejaba de ver la sonrisa de sus amigos y de aquellos a los que consideraba familia, y si la dejaba de ver a... "ella"?

Ella no era otra que Geist, la amazona de los abismos, misma que se había vuelto necesaria para el santo. Todo había sucedido por aquella responsabilidad nueva asignada a su cargo de mantener el orden del recinto de las amazonas. A Shaina que no le habia agradado la idea de que un santo llevara aquella responsabilidad, por le habia asignado a su mejor discípula la tarea de entregar los informes respecto a ellas que el santo deseara. Y asi lo hizo ella.

De un día a otro, el hecho de trabajar en la oficina de la administración de las amazonas se habia tornado un hecho de placer y deber. La amazona de los abismos había quedado prendada y nerviosa por aquel semblante bien parecido del santo, quizás también por el hecho de ser un santo dorado y a él, ella no le había pasado indiferente con su femenina silueta.

Un día cualquiera, ella le arrebato un beso a Capricornio tras discutir con Shaina sobre los santos, pues para la amazona de Cobra los santos solo las veían como diversión por lo que la reto a alejarse al reconocer "un poco de acercamiento excesivo" de su compañera. Geist entonces quiso demostrarle a su mentora que se equivocaba, descubriéndose el rostro para que el santo reclamara su cuerpo sobre un escritorio y enamorarlo. Quería sentirse diferente e importante, mejor que cualquiera de sus compañeras, siendo elegida por un santo dorado mas que su cuerpo, por su compañía. Y ella lo lograría.

Y asi, cómplices a la misma hora en la oficina, santo y amazona terminaban algunos deberes para escabullirse al baño y saciar su lujuria. Sin promesas, sin "te quieros" de por medio, solo caricias ansiosas por escapar.

Para Shura en ese momento ella solo era un juego, no pensaba en Geist como una "novia" pues se decia a si mismo que no tenía tiempo o que no podía enamorarse pues el amor no estaba hecho para alguien como él.

Aunque sinceramente veía cualidades en la amazona que se le tornaban interesantes. Era muy lista, muy hermosa y sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa logrando que la jovencita le mirara impresionada. Y eso le gustaba. La atención y su cuerpo cálido solo para él.

Pero ahora todo debía terminar, su "juego" con Geist no debía continuar por más que necesitara su compañía y caricias. Y él debería hacerlo.

-X-

Shura pidio un par de días de licencia en el recinto de las amazonas para cuidarse siendo sustituido por Camus ,por lo que las ausencias no pasaron desapercibidas para la amazona de los abismos. Su preocupación al saber que no volvería pasaba día a día y se acrecentaba incluso atreviéndose a preguntarle al serio Camus, quien no revelaba nada.

Quiso buscarle, pero sabía que eso era muy imprudente y podria costarle la vida si era sorprendida y no contaba con una invitación a los Templos del Zodiaco, aunque su sorpresa fue mayor cuando una semana despues de silencio y ausencia, recibio una nota de Shura invitándola a su Templo.

Él nunca lo habia hecho, por lo que accedió tan pronto pudo escapar de Shaina. Avanzo por los atajos de los Templos y arribo hasta el privado de Capricornio. Por fin lo veria y podria estar en un Templo sagrado siendo "la elegida" de un santo.

El santo en su cocina y con su ropa deportiva, mientras preparaba su comida bebió las pastillas que le habia dado el médico y percibio a un "intruso" en el interior de Capricornio, haciéndose camino hasta su salón principal.

Y entonces la vio, a Geist observando curiosa y con fascinación las columnas de su Templo ya sin su máscara pues era una costumbre a la que se habituaba en su compañia.

Al verlo, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y correr como niña inquieta hasta quedar a centímetros de él. Él parecía no estar de buen humor, por lo que prefirio no abrazarle, solo mirarle.

-Me pediste que viniera, ¿sucede algo? -ella suspiro intranquila, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas-¿Porque no has ido a la administración de amazonas, estas enfermo?

El santo evadió la mirada de la jovencita que esperaba paciente sus palabras, alejando sus manos de su piel. Él parecía no estar dispuesto a nada. Silencio, solo silencio tenia.

Entonces ella rompió el mutismo para animar la conversación.

-¿Recuerdas que dijimos que teniamos que salir de la oficina a algún lado?. Bueno, el restaurante al que queria ir contigo estaba vacío hoy, debimos ir.

-Ya no quiero que nos veamos.

Aquella confesión atrapo desprevenida a la amazona. No supo exactamente cómo reaccionar pues a pesar de que con Shura sabia bien que era un futuro incierto ,el despertar de un momento a otro de su "lindo romance de ensueño" le desconcertaba.

-Ya no quiero que nos veamos, Geist.

-¿Porque?

-No hay una explicación.

La amazona observo al suelo creyendo que era una mentira para asustarla.

-¿Por qué, quiero saber un por qué Shura?, no puede cambiar todo de la noche a la mañana.

-Claro que lo puede, me aburrí de ti, de esto.

Aquellas palabras sentenciaron con frialdad a la de cabellos negros. Shaina haíia tenido razón, los santos solo las desechaban a la menor provocación y ella jamas habia sido "especial" para él. Su orgullo flaqueo. De alguna manera, habia llegado a pensar que tenia cierta conexión con el de Capricornio, no entendia como habia podido soñar tan lejos y dejarse hacer a voluntad del santo.

-Ya has obtenido lo que querias, puedes presumir como otras tantas que te has acostado con un santo dorado. Y no te preocupes, recibirás algún regalo por tu tiempo conmigo.

-¡No quiero!-grito al amazona tratando de reprimir su orgullo mientras él le daba la espalda.

No pudo negarse que aquel grito le habia dolido inexplicablemente al santo. ¿Acaso él también tenia algún sentimiento por ella?

Como podia decirle que algo no estaba bien su cuerpo y que preferia dejarle antes de que fuera un lastre para ella. No quería que nadie el tuviese lastima alguna.

De pronto, la amazona corrió hasta él y le sujeto de la cintura.

-¡No voy a dejarte, lo has oido!-grito Geist abrazándose con fuerza a su espalda.-¡Eres mio!

-¿De qué hablas?-el santo dijo con severidad.

-No me digas que no soy nada mas que solo sexo para ti Shura, yo lo se ,yo se que no es así.-ella le estrujo demás- Por eso me has llamado a tu Templo, lo se.

-¿Como tengo que demostrártelo, que tengo que hacer para que me creas?-acerto a decir el santo chasqueando la lengua, fastidiado.-¿Como te hago saber que no me interesa nada de ti?

El santo aprisiono los brazos de la amazona con fuerza y los solto de su cintura para enfrentarle. La mirada centellante de la amazona dejaba desconcertado al santo.

-Tu no me harias daño.-susurro ella al borde del llanto al sentir la mirada severa del santo. La observo, vulnerable y preciosa. Quizás si solo la "usaba" con violencia una ultima vez, ella le dejaria, ella "le creería".

Shura lo sabia, si la tocaba de aquella manera apasionada como acostumbraba quiza podria morir en el intento. Dudo pero verle asi encendió sus sentidos. Realmente deseaba hacerle el amor aunque fuera por ultima vez pues Geist le despertaba ternura y deseo a la misma vez.

No le importo incluso lo que dijeran los medicos, si moriria, lo haria plenamente en sus brazos y disfrutando de su delicioso calor. La atrajo de sus brazos con fuerza a su figura, y dejo que ella le atrapa los labios con su mirada anhelante, furiosa, reclamante ante los labios del español que diestramente comenzaba a desvertirse las prenda para sujetarle a su cintura. Ansiosos uno del otro, se dejaron apoyar hasta una de las paredes del Templo.

Fundidos en aquel beso frenético, la amazona diestramente alzo sus muslos amoldando la definida cintura del santo, apegándose a su virilidad mientras el atrapaba su cuello con sus manos.

Las hebras negras del cabello de ella se enredaron en sus dedos y hábilmente se deslizaron hasta sus hombros que pretendían quitarle el letardo morado que portaba y medias oscuras.

El santo no dudo, encendido hasta los nervios, deslizo el letardo, exponiendo su preciosa silueta a su vista y deleito su lengua con la suavidad de la piel de su pecho expuesto, escuchandole jadear descaradamente. Reconocia cada parte del cuerpo femenino de ella y sabia a ciencia cierta donde estimular para robarle el aliento. Si se convertiria en su ultima vez tocandole la piel, sin duda seria la mejor.

Lentamente abandono su pecho para descender por el vientre de la dama ,quien sonrojada se apoyaba en la fria pared sin importarle el erizar de su piel al tocarla. El santo travieso entonces se hizo espacio en sus piernas y diestramente descendio al suelo, uniendo sus labios femeninos con su boca.

-¡Shura!-grito la amazona, siendo sorprendida por aquel acto del santo, quien la estaba llevado a la locura con su lengua rozando su sexo.

Tras unos minutos provocando la humedad de su cuerpo, el santo se puso de pie de nuevo, aprisionandola contra la pared frenéticamente.

-No puedo esperar a hacerte mia...-susurro hacia su oido el santo mientras ella le sujetaba los cabellos de la nuca con fiereza. Ella lo sabia, no habia marcha atras para la locura del cabrito.

La semi cargo sobre su cintura ,acomodandose en su interior y comenzo a adentrarse al húmedo interior de la amazona, que suspiro con fuerza ante la primera embestida violenta.

El santo comenzo a percibir aquella ansiedad subiendo minuto a minuto cada que entraba al interior de la amazona, quien se sobresaltaba ante la intensidad con la que el santo la reclamaba. Era extraño pero esta vez percibia a Shura mas embravecido que cualquiera de sus encuentros anteriores, incluso lastimandole involuntariamente en un par de ocasiones. ,¿Y si era verdad,y si solo la habia usado para saciarse de placer?

Y ante aquellos movimientos bravos y frenéticos supo pronto que llegaría al final de su deleite. Ella, escandalosa como era, gimió como si deseara que los dioses le escucharan ante los espasmos violentos que el español provocaba en su cuerpo y él dejo que su razon se nublara, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para disfrutar la electricidad en su cuerpo una "ultima vez".

Los latidos ya presurosos del santo le hicieron aparecer un pequeño dolor de pronto en su pecho. El concentrado santo comenzo a abrir los ojos, preocupado pues su corazon, pues quiza no le resistiria por mucho tiempo aquel encuentro.

Le busco el rostro y al verla tan enardecida, decidio continuar hasta satisfacer todos los deseos de la joven y de paso, calmar la ansiedad en su virilidad. Apresuro su respiración y movimientos percibiendo el sudor escurriendo de su frente una y otra vez y entonces se detuvo en el interior de la joven descargandose de placer. Un suspiro le hizo cerrar sus ojos y acto seguido, el cuerpo del español cayo inerte sobre el piso de su Templo, dejando desconcertada a la joven, quien se agacho hasta él al verlo desmayado.

-X-

Shura abrio los ojos, observando a su alrededor. Vestido de blanco, en una camilla y canula conectada a su arteria le dieron la bienvenida de su viaje en profundo sueño. A su lado, con un libro en un sillón reposaba Geist con los ojos cerrados.

Observo al techo, tratando se regresar a sus recuerdos para asegurarse de lo sucedido. La amazona comenzo a removerse inesperadamente y parpadeo a su frente asegurandose que el guerrero estaba despierto.

-Shura...-murmuro cálidamente la de cabellos negros, acercándose hasta el, sosteniendo su mano.

-¿Que ha sucedido?-ante la cuestión, de pronto la amazona comenzo a enrojecer sus ojos, observándolo.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo, crees que nunca iba a saberlo, este era es el motivo de tus ausencias?

El santo entonces supo de que hablaba ella. Su enfermedad ya no era aun secreto.

-Estas enfermo.

-Geist, eso no te importa, asi que vete.-dijo con frialdad el santo.

-¡No!, ahora lo entiendo todo, ¿es por esto que querias alejarme, cierto?

-¡Te he dicho que te vayas!-grito el santo, aventando su mano lejos de la suya.

La amazona se quedo impresionada por aquella manera de tratarle del santo y no es que esperara nada, menos ella siendo quien era, pero no podia evitar que le doliera. Para ella, desde aquel momento en que decidió que Shura seria el unico hombre que le descubriría la máscara, no habia dudado en tomar aquella decisión de amarle, aun si no era correspondida, aun si tenia que ocultarlo como su mentora Shaina lo habia hecho...mas que presumirlo como habian hecho otras de sus compañeras. Shura realmente le gustaba, mas que un juego, mas que sus caricias, simplemente por compartir vida a su lado.

La amazona entendió, no le presionaría, no mientras estuviera asi, en cama por lo que se dio media vuelta y avanzo hacia la puerta ante la mirada ausente del cabrito.

-Shura...-dijo la amazona posando su mano en el tomo de la puerta. El santo trato de parecer indiferente ante la evidente tristeza de la amazona.

-Si no te hubiera conocido no hubiera sabido de tristeza por perder a alguien pero si no te hubiese conocido, tampoco sabría la alegría por verle. Agradezco cada momento contigo Shura, aun si fue duro o pequeño, no importo pues no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste.

El corazón ya lastimado del santo ,se agito como en pocas ocasiones con aquellas palabras y supo entonces que tenia que actuar.

-Geist...-pronuncio el santo cuando la amazona ya habia abierto la puerta, deteniéndola.

-Quédate...y cierra esa puerta, por favor.

La amazona paso saliva para calmar aquel nudo en su garganta y cerro la puerta, pero no le enfrento.

-Estoy asustado y no se que debo hacer.

La amazona permanecio ahí de pie, y quieta escuchando.-Tengo miedo de morir, de perder esta nueva oportunidad, de no volver a tocarte, incluso de perderte. Durante toda mi vida nunca me importo morir, ni si quiera fue una preocupación que pasara anteriormente en mi mente pero ahora, es diferente. Realmente quiero vivir y disfrutar esta vida pasando buenos momentos contigo...pero no depede de mi,depende de mi cuerpo,de mi interior.

La amazona se conmovio ante lo dicho, girandose intempestivamente hasta la cama de Shura, abrazandole los pies.

-No lo haras, lo prometo, voy a cuidarte y aun asi sea lo último que haga, me quedare a tu lado. Te dare mi aliento si es necesario, mi sangre, hasta mi propio corazón, hare todo lo que me pidas para que estes bien, pero no digas que me vaya.

El santo le sonrió. Era increíble como aquella amazona de apariencia fiera, podia amarle de tal manera y él, quizas, lo hacia de cierta manera.

-La amazona le volvio a sostener la mano-No te asustes, yo cuidare de ti.

-Esta bien, quedate conmigo.

 _ **Continuara...**_

Lindos lectorcitos, vamos rápido porque asi son estas historias. ¡Ya casi acabamos,gracias!

Es increíble como ya tengo algo escrito de Afrodite que vamos a reinvindicar como el santo sexy y varonil que es, pero no tengo nada de Camus pues aun no estoy segura si lo pondre con Hilda o un OC, ya que quiero hacerlo muy romántico...¡Si!, leyeron bien, romántico aunque Camus sea mas frio que este invierno. En fin, vere como se me da la inspiración después. Los amo un buen a ustedes mas que a mi crush, mejor amigo ,futuro esposo y nana de nuestros perritos, asi que imagínense cuanto. Les diria que mas que mi arquerito sagitariano pero ahi si les ando fallando.

Gracias Isa Scorpio, Nicole 626, sslove,Violet Ladii, Dulce Locurilla y demas por aguantarme el paso.¡Besillos para ustedes! Nos vemos pronto.


	12. Chapter 12 Camus x Sinmone

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explicito sexual. Dedicado a Sagitario 1200 por la ayuda que me ofreció para la realización de este capítulo basado en Soul of Gold, ha sido por ella que he tenido este resultado, espero sea bueno.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12 de 13: Acuario.**_

 _ **Camus y Sinmone.**_

Revivir, un respiro nuevo. Ya había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces lo había hecho, algunas veces por Athena, una por Odín, esta última por la gracia de ella, pero sin duda esta sería la última con la liberación de su ambiciosa tarea de santo dorado para convertirse en un simple joven mortal, maestro de aprendices de santos en el Santuario y vivir su "vida" como mejor le pareciera. Las cosas habían cambiado desde el Hades y la última guerra con Odín, no solo para él, sino para el resto de sus compañeros, con esta nueva oportunidad, tras pelear varias batallas, el simple hecho de tener una rutina" normal" como bañarse, comer, leer, dormir se vivía como si estuvieran en otra vida.

Aquella nueva oportunidad no solo había sido daba a ellos, pues había un pacto para que todas aquellas personas que habían perecido por las ambiciones y guerras divinas inocentes la tuvieran de nueva cuenta.

Y eso involucraba a enemigos y amigos que se subordinaban sus poderes por paz, como Surt de Eikþyrnir, guerrero del dios Odín en la última guerra. Si su amigo de infancia y al que por su culpa había perecido su hermana Sinmone. Ambos habían revivido para su sorpresa, todo rencor parecía nunca haber existido.

Camus en Grecia entonces comenzó a escribirse cartas a menudo con aquel amigo, contándose aquel rumbo nuevo de sus vidas.

Fue entonces que una vez más, una carta llegó. Surt en ella, le contaba preocupado que a menudo tenía un dolor cerca de su corazón y que le preocupaba demasiado pues temía morir y no poder disfrutar esta nueva oportunidad de formar hermosos recuerdos con Sinmone.

Camus no dudo y se encamino hacia Asgard nuevamente para visitar a su gran amigo pues ahora le necesitaba.

_X_

Al llegar a Asgard, Camus percibió uno a uno los recuerdos envolviéndole la mente. Aquella guerra por el Yggdrasill, absurda como muchas otras llenas de ambición y la sangre que se babia derramado incluso por su culpa. Respiro hondo recordándose el motivo de estancia en aquel lugar y avanzo entre las viviendas rústicas de Asgard, cubiertas de la sollozante nieve que comenzaba a caer por los cambios de estación con la sencilla chaqueta y bufanda blanca que portaba.

Pronto llego frente a una casa de piedra que reconocía de años atrás y sonrió suavemente al estar frente, la misma de donde se emitían las cartas de Surt.

Toco la puerta con fuerza durante unos minutos en espera, pero nada sucedió. Había una luz dentro de ella que se reflejaba en la ventana que daba a la calle, iluminando el caer de la tarde por lo que supo que no estaba vacío el interior. Volvió a tocar la madera de la puerta, pero nada sucedió de nuevo.

Extrañado, poso su mano en el pomo dela puerta y abrió penetrando sigilosos el interior. La sombría luz de invierno le hizo cuestionarse si estaba siendo prudente pero ya estaba dentro y buscaría al dueño de la casa. A su frente vio un pasillo largo con varias habitaciones, pero una al fondo era la única que semiabierta dejaba escapar vapor y luz de ella. Supo entonces que en ella estaba su amigo pues él no vivía con nadie…o eso suponía Acuario.

Escucho atento el ruido en el interior de esa habitación. Al no apreciar ninguno, hablo fuerte hacia el interior pidiendo permiso para avanzar dentro de ella, aunque nuevamente el silencio fue su único conversador.

El santo se acercó lentamente hacia aquella puerta y empujo sutilmente con sus delgados dedos de ella, que se abrió de par en par dejando al descubierto una curvilínea silueta desnuda de hermoso cabello rojizo goteante cayendo por la espalda que se colocaba una toalla en la cintura.

El santo de los hielos se quedó boquiabierto ante la sorpresa de ver a aquella bella mujer sin nada más que una simple toalla y dio dos pasos hacia atrás al saberse imprudente intruso. La distraída joven se dio la media vuelta al percibir el aire frio de la puerta abierta dejando escapar el vapor de su baño y abrió los ojos al ver a aquel guapo "hombre desconocido" observándola en aquella situación.

Inmediatamente busco cubrir su desnudez con la toalla a cuesta suyo, y le arrojo sus prendas sucias y papeles de baño hacia el santo dorado para que se alejara.

\- ¡Auxilio, ¿quién es usted?, fuera de aquí! -grito asustada la joven mientras le arrojaba los rollos de papel a la cintura del apenado Camus, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la joven- ¡Surt, auxilio!

De inmediato, ella cerró la puerta mientras Camus se quedaba quieto, sonrojado y frio ante lo sucedido. Una puerta cercana a aquella habitación dejo salir la presencia del guerrero pelirrojo de Odín, que trato de buscar al "intruso" que había molestado a su pequeña hermana.

\- ¡Sinmone!, ¿Qué sucede?

Pero su sorpresa no fue mayor cuando vio fuera de su baño al caballero de los hielos Camus de Acuario totalmente estancado.

\- ¡¿Camus?!-pregunto el visiblemente cansado santo de Eikþyrnir.

\- ¿Surt? -pregunto de igual forma el santo intruso. - Lo siento, toque la puerta, no quería entrar así a tu casa…-decía tartamudeando de nervios el siempre ecuánime Acuario que sin duda estaba preparado para nunca perder la compostura en cualquier guerra, en asuntos diplomáticos, hasta en momentos incomodos con sus compañeros, pero no así al "atrapar desnuda" a una jovencita.

El guerrero rojo pronto comprendió lo que sucedía y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ante ello, extendiendo su mano para abrazar a su amigo.

-Olvídalo, no sucede nada. ¿Qué haces aquí, has venido desde Atenas a verme? -dijo sonriente el guerrero de Asgard pateando en su camino los rollos de papel del pasillo arrojados por su hermana, invitando hacia otra parte de la casa al de cabellos azulados con un ademán.

-Sí, vine en cuanto recibí tu carta de que no te sentías del todo bien. -decía con la mirada baja y confundida el francés. - ¿Quién era ella?, debo disculparme por esto.

-Sinmone, mi hermana.

-Ah…No sabía que vivías con alguien.

-Si bueno, ella también "volvió" gracias a los dioses.

SI Camus ya sentía incómodo ante aquella situación, ahora le resultaba aún más difícil pues los recuerdos de su pasado tras "la muerte de esa joven" por su culpa al provocar aquella avalancha antes de convertirse en santo, misma razón que le hizo actuar en la guerra por el Yggdrasill a favor de Andreas ahora le estaba atormentando.

-Supongo que ambos han sido imprudentes, ella por no cerrar la puerta adecuadamente y tú por no tocar antes. -sonrió suavemente el pelirrojo. Claramente podía percibir que ningún rencor se guardaba en aquel momento.

-Vamos hay café en la cocina, tomemos una taza y pongámonos al día en todo. -sugirió el santo de Odín dirigiendo a su compañero hacia otra parte de la casa.

_X_

La hermosa jovencita pelirroja, de largos cabellos ondulados y ojos violetas, pronto se colocó un sencillo vestido de tela caliente color lila que se ceñía en su preciosa figura de mujer que había adquirido con los años y una mascada en sus hombros que le cubría el frio. Cepillo su cabello, se hizo una hermosa trenza suelta y salió en busca de su hermano para saber que había hecho con aquel extraño.

Su sorpresa no fue mayor cuando vio a aquel "intruso" conversando con su hermano en la cocina con alegría. Sin entender, se acercó a ellos y les miro confundida.

\- ¿Surt? -pregunto ella con suave voz.

Camus al verla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, abriendo sus labios unos centímetros y parpadeando un par de veces más. De pronto, la hermosa imagen de aquella mujer desnuda se dibujó en sus pensamientos, haciéndole recordar lo bello que había sido ver el talle de su espalda, sus cabellos húmedos cayendo en ella, incluso podía jurar haber visto un poco más, como el precioso color rosado de su pecho y la curvatura del mismo.

Se odio a si mismo por tener en aquel instante esos pensamientos, y agito su cabeza, extendiendo su mano hacia ella que recelosa lo miro.

-Lo siento Sinmone, seguramente no lo recordaras ya que…-el santo de Odín calló al sentirse imprudente ante el francés recordándole "la muerte" de su hermana. Incluso para ella "eso" solo había sido un sueño. -Olvídalo …pero él es Camus, mi amigo de años atrás.

-Siento lo sucedido hace un momento señorita. -comento Camus tratando de volver a su estoicidad. -Y es un placer conocerla.

Ella dudosa tomó su mano y la soltó en segundos con cierto miedo. -No hay problema, acepto su disculpa.

Camus desvió su mirada y volvió a su taza de café, sorbiendo un poco de ella para distraerse de ella. Tenía suerte que ningún santo que el conociera lo viera en ese estado o si no sería su burla de por vida.

\- ¿Te quedaras unos días, cierto? -le dijo Surt a su compañero.

\- Si, bueno, ya he alquilado un hotel mientras estoy.

El pelirrojo le negó bebiendo su taza de café. - Cam, somos amigos, así que esta también es tu casa, así que quédate. ¿Hotel?, eso no va con nosotros santos divinos. -miro a su hermana. - ¿Preparamos una habitación para ti?

Camus miro atento a la jovencita notando su incomodidad. -No quiero causar molestias, además he dejado mis cosas en él.

Sinmone suspiro con resignación ante el ofrecimiento de su hermano. -Supongo que podemos hacerlo.

-Sinmone está de acuerdo, así que quédate, quiero contarte tantas cosas que nos llevara más de una tarde. Mañana iremos por tu equipaje.

Ante la insistencia, el de cabellos azulados no pudo negarse más. -De acuerdo.

_x_

Al caer la noche tras hablar con Surt sobre sus preocupaciones, noto sus ojos cansados y le invito a descansar. Sinmone, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en su habitación, se acercó a ellos para señalarle a Camus de nuevo su habitación.

-Esta es…-dijo al jovencita mientras entraba con Camus a una modesta habitación con cama. -No es mucho, pero tiene lo necesario. Aquí puede descansar.

-Gracias…-dijo el francés oteando todo el lugar y observando la cama.

-Bueno, me voy, si necesita algo puede buscar a mi hermano. Su habitación es la de enfrente suyo.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y se posó en la puerta.

-Sinmone…-pronuncio el santo irrumpiendo sus pasos. -Gracias por todo de nuevo y lo siento por lo que sucedió.

Ella giro su rostro a medias y le respondió en un tono suave. - No hay problema, hasta mañana Camus.

La jovencita partió y el santo suspiro en el interior de esa habitación. Se quitó su abrigo y deshizo la cama para meterse dentro de las cobijas en la oscuridad. Puso sus manos en su nuca, recargándose en la almohada mientras observaba al techo y suspiro tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pronto una paz lo invadió, llevándolo suavemente al mundo de sueños, sin embargo, al cerrar sus ojos, la imagen de Sinmone lo volvió a invadir, recreando aquel momento al sorprenderla en el baño. La curva de su espalda, sus cabellos como cascada de fuego y el bello color de su nívea piel de nieve le encendieron la virilidad deseando poseerla aun entre sueños.

De inmediato, el santo de los hielos se levantó de la cama agitado como si de una pesadilla se tratara, y se observó en soledad de la noche en aquella habitación donde le había hospedado Surt con el sudor corriéndole el cuerpo encendido. Se acicalo los cabellos tratando de entender que le sucedía pues si él bien no gozaba de título de mujeriego como su mejor amigo Milo, sin duda había disfrutado de algunas muy buenas y esporádicas compañías y no estaba tan desesperado para pensar así en una mujer. Pero Sinmone le ponía de una manera extraña que le removía los nervios, estresándolo y más al ser la hermana de su amigo y una chica que el mismo había "matado".

Se levantó de la cama y se encamino al baño, ese mismo en donde la había sorprendido e hizo del baño. Después volvió a su cuarto y tomo toda el agua fría de la jarra en la cómoda junto a su cama, que poco a poco le calmaron el cuerpo y sus deseos, removiéndolo intranquilo en la cama.

_X_

A mañana siguiente, el café, fruta y panecillos con miel recibieron al santo de los hielos que no había podido dormir toda es anoche, en el sencillo comedor de Surt. El pelirrojo y su hermana ya le esperaban para desayunar mientras el santo intranquilo se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Has descansado bien? -pregunto ella al ver el rostro ojeroso del francés sin imaginar que era el motivo de sus desvelos.

-Sí, gracias…-contesto el acuariano sorbiendo del café que había preparado para él.

-Camus, le he prometido a Sinmone ir a unas tiendas a comprar comida, pero hoy particularmente no me siento bien, ¿Crees poder ir en mi lugar?

-No te preocupes, con gusto la acompañare. -dijo escueto el santo de Atena. -También podré ir por mi maleta al hotel, no tengo que cambiarme hoy.

-Cierto, gracias amigo.

_X_

Sinmone salió de su casa en compañía de Camus, y el santo pocas palabras pudo pronunciar ante ella. La conversación con ella siempre era escueta, la necesaria pue solo contestaba monosílabos y solo si ella le preguntaba, aunque ella aun no sentía plena confianza en él. Ambos llegaron al hotel del pueblo y recogieron la maleta de Camus, para después andar entre un par de locales más de carne y semillas.

Fue entonces que, en uno de ellos, Sinmone quiso comprar chocolates para su hermano y Camus le espero fuera de él. El santo de los hielos de pronto se distrajo al ver a una señora sin muchas prendas pidiendo dinero con un bebe en la calle de frente y no dudo en ir a darle un par de billetes y el suéter que portaba.

Sinmone salió del local con una pequeña bolsa de chocolates y busco con la mirada al santo de los hielos. A escasos metros, una carreta con una gran cantidad de frutos se soltó de uno de los locales a su lado, y amenazo con golpearla rodando hasta ella.

Camus percibió con sus sentidos aquel evento y corrió en segundos con sus habilidades de santo a salvarle. Con una de sus manos detuvo el paso de la carreta y con otro sostuvo a Sinmone de la cintura, quedando a escasos centímetros de su aliento ante las miradas asombradas de los pobladores por tales habilidades.

Sinmone paso saliva al ver los ojos fijos y vibrantes de Camus a centímetros de su rostro y al sentir su fuerte brazo del que posaba, sosteniéndole con firmeza. No se había dado tiempo para verlo a plenitud, pero tenerle así le hacía sentir nervios en el estómago.

Ella se repuso y Camus dejo la carreta con frutos recargada en una pared ante los murmullos de la gente sorprendida por sus habilidades de fuerza.

-Gracias Camus…-tartamudeo la pequeña dama.

-No ha sido nada. -dijo el santo agitado. Acuario no se hubiese perdonado si algo le hubiese sucedido a la joven. No después de todo.

Sinmone avergonzada, continuo si camino y Camus detrás suyo. Algo habría de cambiar.

_X_

Tras aquel evento, todo había cambiado. Sinmone comenzó a ser totalmente otra pues la amabilidad convertida en agradecimiento se habían vuelto una constante tras ese hecho.

Ahora ella le buscaba durante su estancia en su casa, trataba de ofrecer todos los platillos buenos que conocía y le sonreía con dulzura incluso sorprendiendo a su propio hermano por tal cambio.

Un mes había transcurrido desde la llegada de Camus y pronto las buenas noticias llegaron. Aquella enfermedad que había tenido en un hilo a Surt se había desvanecido pero las obligaciones como santo de Odín habían aumentado buscando defensores nuevos de la paz al mando de Hilda.

Camus entonces supo que era tiempo de partir.

Surt se despidió en la mañana de él, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo de Asgard en busca de Hilda y el con boletos en mano esperaba en casa de Surt a que llegara la tarde para que la hora de su tren partiera pues le también tenía que hacer lo propio con Atena.

Pero aquella noticia no fue del todo agrado para Sinmone, quien no había podido sostener sus lágrimas más tras ver a su hermano partir aquella mañana. Camus se había vuelto realmente importante para ella, su estancia le había dado una calidez a aquella casa y sabía bien que él había sido parte importante de que su hermano se recuperara.

Camus se sentó en aquella cama que Surt le había ofrecido, pensando en todo el tiempo que había trascurrido en aquel lugar y los recuerdos formados con su amigo y aquella bella jovencita llamada Sinmone.

Ella se posó en el filo de la puerta de su habitación y lo observo con los ojos rosados.

\- ¿Entonces ya debes volver? -pregunto ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Él le sonrió amable, como lo hacía con pocas personas. -Así es, ha sido bueno el tiempo aquí.

La observo fijamente, a esos ojos violetas y se preguntó a sí mismo el porque estaba ella realmente triste. ¿tanto le afectaba su partida o era acaso la soledad que le esperaba al ver que esa casa estaría vacía por más tiempo lo que la tenía así?

Ella avanzo silente hasta la cama donde estaba Camus y se sentó a su lado. El ladeo su rostro para verla. Inesperadamente ella poso su cálida y suave mano sobre las suyas, siempre frías.

-No quiero que te vayas…-soltó en un hilo de voz, ella. Camus sonrió y busco acariciarle con sus finos dedos la línea que enmarcaba sus mejillas. Ella realmente le causaba ternura. Desvió su mirada y sonrió para sí recordando su primer encuentro y como todo había cambiado tras salvarle aquel día en el pueblo. Ahora la sentía cercana, tanto como Milo, Surt, Hyoga o Isaac.

-Camus…-pronuncio ella obligándolo a verla. Un par de lágrimas emergieron saladas de sus ojos violetas centellantes. Sin esperarlo, la pelirroja tomo una mejilla del santo y encesto un beso en sus labios. El santo se sorprendió ante repentino acto, abriendo sus ojos impresionando ante ella que los cerraba gozando su caricia. Sinmone se movió con inocencia sobre los labios de Camus y poca destreza que estoicos no reaccionaban, y así él pudo suponer que ella no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en el amor, no como él. El de ojos azules, cerro sus ojos y dejo que ella hiciera de sus labios lo que deseara.

Se sentía tan cálido, tan inocente y tierno que poco a poco hizo reaccionar al santo. Si aquel era el primer beso de Sinmone, sin duda seria uno digno de recordar. El santo poso sus frías manos en el cuello de ella y le invito a abrir sus labios para permitir la entrada de su lengua. Ella gimió al sentir los diestros movimientos del santo avanzando por su cuerpo y suspiro hondamente tratando de calmar su nerviosismo al tener su nariz junto a la de Camus. Era como una montaña rusa de emociones que le hacía sentir mariposas en su interior con el roce húmedo del santo.

Camus entonces se recordó su deber y "lo mal" que hacia al besar a aquella joven pues después de todo era la hermana de su amigo. El santo lentamente se soltó de aquella caricia y se puso de pie, dejando a la dama confusa.

-Camus…

-Lo siento, debo irme, esto es un error. Esto no es correcto. -el santo tomo su maleta a lado de la joven. -Me voy ahora, lo siento Sinmone, perdóname por esto.

Camus empezó a avanzar, pero Sinmone se levantó y corrió a abrazarle por la espalda. -No es un error, yo te quiero Camus.

Aquella confesión dejo helado al santo que solo percibía el agarre fuerte y desesperado de la pelirroja. -No sabes lo que dices…-aseguro Camus tratando de quitar las manos de la joven en su cuerpo. -Ni si quieras sabes cuánto daño te he hecho. -dijo el santo recordando aquella muerte suya y el daño en su hermano.

-Lo sé, lo se´…-dijo entre lágrimas la joven. -Yo sé que te he visto en mis sueños, te conozco en ellos y sé que hemos sufrido en ellos siendo unos niños, sentí una conexión extraña contigo desde que te conocí, y por eso ahora que nos ha presentado el destino, tenemos que estar juntos, aunque sea solo por este día.

Camus entendió entonces que Sinmone pensaba que conocerle como niño, su muerte y resurrección habían sido un sueño. -Te necesito Camus y sé que yo para ti no soy indiferente. Esto es puro desde nuestro corazón y por eso sé que nada va a cambiarlo.

-Sinmone…-dijo con pesar e santo de los hielos. Tomo los delgados brazos de la mujer y se obligó a enfrentarle. -Surt es mi amigo, ¿lo sabes?

-Y tu mi amor, así que no dudes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces conmigo Sinmone, que quieres aun sabiendo que está mal, que debo irme a Atenas, dime? -pregunto el santo conmovido por el amor con el que se confesaba a la joven.

 _-Todo, quiero todo contigo Camus._

La pelirroja se abalanzo hacia el cuello del santo y este no pudo negarse a aquella boca desesperada por su calor. Su fina figura se apegó al santo y este se dejó llevar hundiendo sus frías manos en las hebras pelirrojas y oscuras de su ondulado cabello que cubrían su nuca.

Poco a poco, la mujer lo invito a avanzar hasta el borde de la cama, dejando que sus cuerpos cayeran en ella, aunque el santo se apoyó en sus brazos para no lastimarla con su peso sin dejar de buscar sus labios. El santo entonces recordó aquella primera vez de su encuentro y o mucho que le había gustado "esa memoria", que ahora sin duda podía volver a realizar.

La jovencito poso sus manos por la espalda fornida de Camus y comenzó a descubrir su espalda mientras el buscaba el ras del escote de su vestido, para arrancarlo.

Pronto una a una sus prendas cayeron por el borde de la cama, haciéndolos hundirse en el interior de las cobijas. Poco importaba el erizar de la piel por el frio de la habitación, el calor de su cuerpo fornido junto al suyo frágil lo eclipsaban todo. El santo de los hielos entonces volvió a descubrir con la mirada a placer aquella preciosa figura de la pelirroja. Su piel blanca como nevada contrastante con las montañas encendidas de su cuerpo y cada una de las finas curvas que permitían que sus dedos se deslizaran por donde quisieran, le volvieron loco.

Y para ella, la desnudez por primera vez preciada del cuerpo desnudo de un hombre le resulto hermosa. Y no era para menos, Camus con su rostro fino, ojos claros azulados y profundos como los colores de los hielos y su figura moldeada como escultura griega, le atraparon.

Camus encontró acople perfecto en la silueta de la dama y con sus delgadas piernas rodeándole, comenzó el descenso de su aliento por el cuello, pecho y vientre de la dama. El santo sonrió cuando la vio arquearse ante su toque y el agarre firme de cada una de sus curvaturas. El encendido santo subió por su delicado cuerpo de mujer y al sentir su humedad dispuesta a recibirle, el no dudo.

El santo apoyo los muslos de la joven con firmeza en su cintura y rozo con su virilidad la entrada de su cuerpo, esperando que aquel rompimiento de su pureza no causara mucho sufrimiento en ella.

Ella le busco la mirada, con su silueta cargando ligeramente el peso del francés y observo fijamente a sus ojos cuando su cuerpo comenzó a provocar un ardor bajo su vientre. Ella abrió sus labios, sorprendida ante aquella sensación de convertirse en una mujer, siendo mágica entre una mezcla de placer y dolor con el roce de Camus.

El santo espero unos segundos completamente en el interior de la joven, que se abrazó con firmeza a los huesos de su espalda, buscando un consuelo a su dolor.

El maestro de los hielos comenzó a moverse delicadamente en su interior, sintiendo la presión sobre su virilidad que provocaba mágicos cosquilleos por su tez haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran y recordaran los deseos que había provocado ella la primera vez al verle a pura piel.

La boca tímida de la joven pronto se desbordo de hilarantes suspiros resonantes en los oídos de Camus, que le hicieron poco a poco moverse en su interior con destreza.

La sensación buena que se sentía al moverse sobre ella al santo le hizo olvidar su razón, agitando su cadera vehemente para prologar su deseo. Era mil veces mejor cumplir aquella fantasía de su mano y tocar su cuerpo, que simplemente quedarse con aquel recuerdo. Si alguien le hubiese predicho que eso sucedería, quizás jamás lo hubiese creído.

Agitado, con el sudor corriéndole la piel y el corazón bombeando cada una de sus arterias, el acuariano pensó tocar el cielo al descargar sus ansias al ritmo de ella. Su agitado aliento comenzó a bajar su presión y el busco refugio dejando reposar su cabeza bajo el pecho de la joven, quien le acaricio los mechones azulados tras terminar su tarea.

-Tu tren está a punto de partir…-comento ella mientras él le abrazaba de la cintura. -Debemos apresurarnos.

\- No sé si deba irme después de lo que ha sucedido. -comento visiblemente cansado el santo mientras sentía placer tibio con los dedos de ella jugueteando en su cabello.

-Debes hacerlo, si algo se de mi hermano y tu es que siempre estará por encima de todo el deber, y sé que tienes un compromiso en Atenas, y siempre puedes volver a Asgard, yo voy a esperarte.

-Volveré tan pronto pueda, no vayas a dudarlo.

\- ¿Sabes Camus?, apareciste en la primera nevada de octubre, antes de otoño como suave brisa llenando de alegría no lo a mi hermano, si no a mi. -dijo ella tratando de evitar aquel nudo en su garganta que comenzaba a crecer. - Por favor vuelve otra vez.

-Es una promesa….

 _ **Continuara…**_

Lindos y traviesos lectorcillos, nos acercamos al final. Por eso para ello pido su ayuda, ¿quieren a Afrodite sexy, travieso o romántico? Aun no sé si usar OC o qué personaje como siempre, pero espero escuchar pronto alguna canción que me inspiré de Coldplay y encontrar a alguien bueno, aunque si sugiéranme que de esos adjetivos que les dije anteriormente les pararezca más adecuado para el final. Solo tengo claro que habrá una sorpresa por ahí y no, no es yaoi.

Agradezco su tiempo, comentarios y amor que han tenido para este fic y esta su autora a la que nunca han abandonado a pesar de lo inverosímil y cursis de sus escritos, sin importar el país, lugar u hora desde donde estén leyendo esto, realmente me han hecho feliz y estoy segura que ha sido de la misma manera para ustedes con estas historias. Nos vemos en la despedida de este long fic, besitos y abrazos cósmicos para ustedes siempre. Starlight Saint Lu.


	13. Chapter 13 Dite xOC

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto sexual explícito.**

 **Capitulo 13 Final: Piscis.**

 **Afrodite X OC**

El rayo de sol golpeo su piel mientras su cabeza comenzaba a zumbar lentamente de dolor al recobrar la consciencia. Abrió los ojos lentamente y reconoció el interior de la habitación de su privado, no así a las dos mujeres que estaban sobre su cama, una a lado de otra en completa desnudez como él bajo el refugio de una sábana blanca.

Las observo con atención tras parpadear algunas ocasiones y analizo a una quien tenia sus mechones rojos cayendo por la almohada en particular. Sin duda no recordaba sus rostros, menos sus nombres.

Quizas habían llamado su atención en algún sitio, por lo que se resigno a recordar lo sucedido una noche anterior con visiones borrosas de alcohol.Y ahi en ellas, las recordo en un bar junto a él y esbozo un gesto de fastidio, huyendo hacia su baño de esas mujeres que aun dormían.

Con pesadez, abrió la llave de su lavabo y se mojó la cara, suspirando de cansancio no solo físico si no también emocional. No importaba con cuantas personas intentara calmar su soledad y cambiaran noche a noche, siempre se sentía solo, vacío, desesperado al amanecer.

Se quedó observando al espejo mientras algunos mechones celestes caían húmedos dibujando una línea del agua en su piel. Sus ojos parecían no decirle nada más que era un estúpido pretendiendo de aquella manera intentar ser feliz. Conseguir chicas era fácil para él, siempre deslumbradas por su fino rostro, su elegancia particular y estatus, pero ninguna, ni la más hermosa cambiaba aquel hueco en su pecho. Ninguna.

¿Qué porque de un momento le había comenzado a importar eso en su vida?, Todo había sido por su mejor amigo Cáncer. Si, Ángelo en esta nueva oportunidad de resurrección, había decidido olvidarse de cuan pudieran decirle o burlarse sus compañeros y había iniciado un romance con Helena, una joven de Asgard.

Su amigo comenzaba a hacer más largas sus ausencias en el Santuario y en ocasiones la había llevado al pueblo de Rodorio con tal de no estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella. Si, Ángelo realmente había cambiado por ella, olvidándose incluso de su gusto por mujeres, alcohol y sadismo. Parecía ser otro, como si de un joven "cualquiera" se tratase y su pasado jamás hubiese existido. Dite nunca había visto tan "feliz" a su compañero, y se alegraba por él, aunque de vez en cuando le daba un poquito de "celos" no ser ni un ápice participe de aquella felicidad. Y entonces, un sentimiento nació nuevo en el sueco," la duda".

En una ocasión, Dite acompaño a Cáncer a recibir a Helena a la estación de tren de Rodorio. Emocionado, el italiano recibió a la joven elevándola por los aires de su cintura mientras daba vueltas sobre sus pies y se abrazaba a su cuello. Nunca olvido aquella escena y se preguntó que se sentiría realmente amar y ser amado de aquella manera. Sin duda, su amigo era afortunado por tener un amor así de cálido y sincero, uno que no tenía idea si sentiría alguna vez, pues en su mente jamás estuvo estar de aquella manera.

_X_

Afrodite salió de su baño y observo a aquellas mujeres removiéndose de las cobijas a punto de despertar. Tomo dos de las rosas blancas de su cómoda con las que adornaba su privado y le obsequio una a cada una cuando se reincorporaron, agradeciendo la velada e invitándoles a retirarse y dejarle en soledad con la "promesa" de volverles a ver. Ellas sonrieron emocionadas por aquel detalle, creyendo que habían sido "elegidas especialmente por él" y le miraron sonrojadas. Ellas, sus rosas, no eran "unas" en particular ni las más hermosas, de hecho, regalar rosas era una costumbre que arraigaba cada que terminaba la noche con alguna mujer, como si de una especie de propina fuera. A Dite ya ni si quiera le importaba la emoción que una simple rosa podía causar en esas mujeres, ni ellas mismas, para él no significaba nada.

Cuando ellas partieron, el santo tiro de las sabanas con fuerza hacia el suelo sintiéndose sucio," prostituyendo su calor por amor barato" y sin más se adentró a la bañera para purificar su cuerpo. Tras un baño largo caliente, se acicalo los cabellos, se puso una de sus preciosas camisas azules de seda, contrastantes con sus ojos y pantalones blancos y salió de su Templo hacia Rodorio, pues aquel era día libre y sabía bien que Cáncer estaría ahí, buscando a Helen en el hotel principal donde la hospedaba, pues Cáncer no se atrevía ni de loco adentrar a Helena al Santuario.

Avanzo por los senderos empedrados del pueblo, siendo asediado por la mirada de algunas jovencitas murmurantes y señoras emocionadas por "tanta" belleza y porte en un hombre. Sí, Dite odiaba las calles concurridas de domingo por aquella razón. Bastaba solo una sonrisa para tener el mundo a sus pies y eso le causaba cierta incomodidad, pues a él jamás le había gustado llamar tanto la atención, al menos no de esa manera y menos cuando su humor no era el adecuado.

Tras unos pasos eternos, llego hasta un pequeño hotel con un restaurante en el exterior, donde pudo reconocer perfectamente a Cáncer sonriéndole a Helena mientras intentaba cortar un pedazo de fruta para alimentarla de su tenedor y esta caía ante la" poca" destreza de sus habilidades. De pronto, al ver aquella escena feliz se sintió" mal tercio" ante la pareja y dudo en acompañarles, pero esa mañana en particular no deseaba desayunar solo. Titubeante, avanzo hasta la mesa de ellos y le saludo, haciendo que Ángelo le mirara extrañado por su "inoportuna" visita y Helena le recibiera con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Hey florecita!-el sueco miro a su compañero con fastidio, sentándose a su lado.-Por lo que veo no ha sido buena noche.

-No lo ha sido. -suspiro con cansancio el de Piscis. -Bebí un poco de vodka y cocteles que ni el nombre recuerdo. Tengo resaca.

\- ¿Quiere un poco de piña?, está muy dulce y le animará. -la doncella castaña le señalo de su plato al elegante santo, que solo le agradeció con una bonita sonrisa que sonrojo a la dama por el bonito gesto. Cáncer frunció su ceño ligeramente molesto ante aquel inocente gesto pues, aunque fuera Dite su amigo, la belleza del mismo eclipsaba incluso su presencia.

De pronto, una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios sujetos en una coleta, piel blanca como nieve, ojos azulados y vestida como mesera del lugar, choco contra la mesa contraria a ellos y dejo caer distraída un vaso de jugo sobre la preciosa camisa de seda de Piscis.

\- ¡Oh, yo lo siento tanto! -dijo la apenada joven sacando un trapo de sus ropas e intentando limpiar la camisa de Piscis. El santo comenzó a maldecir en sueco, alejando su tacto con el trapo y se levantó de la mesa, fastidiado por tal acción.

La rubia descendió hasta el suelo y tomo con sus delgados dedos, un trozo de vidrio del vaso derramado. El enojado santo quiso desquitar su enojo con ella y busco sujetar de las muñecas a la avergonzada mujer para enfrentarle, pero al hacerlo, ella apretó sus dedos contra el vidrio y una delgada línea de roja sangre broto de ellos.

El de Piscis quedo asombrado ante la fina cara de la dama, y sus profundos ojos, centellantes iluminados por sus mejillas rojizas apenadas. De pronto el enojo al verla descendió cuando un escalofrió recorrió su piel ante sus profundos ojos de mar. La soltó lentamente, viendo la herida de ella y pronuncio con sus delgados labios.

-No…no pasa nada.

\- ¡Lo siento, le traeré cortesías por esto, disculpen! -dijo la rubia antes de huir de la escena a la mesa del santo.

Desconcertado, el santo vio a la jovencita recoger los vidrios en el suelo y limpiar con un trapo el jugo derramado para irse a esconderse a la cocina. Y aunque en otra situación se hubiese preocupado por su apariencia, en esta ocasión y al ser solo una ligera mancha de jugo, no le importo.

\- ¡Hey mujer ten más cuidado! -grito el de Cáncer con desfachatez al verla irse mientras Piscis quedaba absorto por como aquella oleada de escalofríos había llegado a su cuerpo con una mirada. Se inundó en sus pensamientos, tratando de asegurarse que aquella bella mujer solo era una más que era agradable a su vista, pero nada más, aunque no entendía aquel hervor en su pecho provocado por su mirada.

Minutos después la rubia llevo hasta la mesa de los santos los platillos ordenados por ellos y un poco más de panecillos con miel de cortesia por su imprudencia. Solo entonces, ella corrió hasta una pequeña jardinera con florecillas de color ámbar y rosas rosas a metros de ellos y comenzó a regarlas. Y aunque Dite trato de enfocarse en la conversación de sus amigos, no había podido evitar seguir con la mirada a la mujer que le había empapado la camisa tiempo atrás.

\- ¡Hey Dite! -pronuncio Cáncer al ver tan distraído a su compañero observando a momentos a aquella mujer. - ¿Te gusta esa mujer, la que te ha manchado la camisa?

El santo al verse descubierto, lo negó de inmediato. - ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Quieres que le diga que la invitas a salir? -dijo para fastidiar el italiano- ¿Por qué no has ido a pedírselo tú o acaso estás perdiendo el toque, Dite?

-Ella es linda…-dijo inocentemente Helena, sin imaginar que los santos "normalmente desechaban" mujeres como su placer se los ordenara y a eso en particular se refería el cangrejo. Bueno, no todos como Aioria el "eterno enamorado en silencio" y algunos cambiaban como Ángelo por Helena ó Milo por Shaina.

\- ¿Sabes?, iré ahora. -dijo el sueco al sentirse retado por su compañero, después de todo, ¿Qué mujer podría resistírsele?

El santo se levantó de la mesa ante la mirada indiscreta de Cáncer y se colocó detrás de la mesera que regaba las flores a metros de ellos. Ella se giró al sentir una presencia detrás y se sonrojo nuevamente al reconocerle.

-De verdad, siento lo sucedido señor…-dijo ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos al sueco, aunque este se empezó a poner nervioso ante la mirada fija y azulada de ella. Era obvio que a ella también le parecía atractivo aquel hombre, pero sabía bien que "él" no eran los tipos que claramente se fijarían en ella, una simple joven de pueblo, así que se limitó a solo observarle. - ¿Desea algo?

-Sí, que salgas conmigo.

La confesión dejo absorta a la joven, formando una ligera "o "con sus labios ante lo inverosímil de la propuesta.

\- ¿Es una broma?

-No lo es…-acertó a decir el santo con seriedad-Salgamos esta noche y conozcámonos.

-No creo que pueda…-dijo la joven escondiendo su mirada. Y es que era más que obvio que aquel hermoso hombre, elegante y alto solo jugaría con ella, como lo habían hecho anteriormente.

La respuesta hizo sonreír cínicamente al santo, quien se removió los flequillos acicalándolos para impresionar a la dama.

-No soy un hombre que acepte un no por respuesta, así que te espero a las siete aquí mismo. -acertó a decir el santo y de inmediato se dio media vuelta sin dejar que la impactada rubia le diera replica. Cáncer y Helena que miraron la escena curiosos, se levantaron de la mesa mientras el de Piscis dejaba en aquella mesa un par de billetes sin si quiera girar a verle y salir del lugar seguido de ellos.

-Vez que fácil ha sido…-le susurro al de Cáncer, quien le siguió entre las calles sujetando de la cintura a Helena para ir a pasear por el lugar. -Solo es una más.

Cáncer sonrió ante las maneras en que se las gastaba su amigo con las mujeres. Él nunca perdería su faceta de mujeriego.

_x_

La mañana transcurrió y Dite pronto vio avecinarse la hora de su cita dentro de su privado, así que comenzó a buscar sus prendas listo para ir a aquella cita con la mesera. Tomo un saco de lino azul rey que acompaño con unos sencillos jeans y se encamino como una noche cualquiera de vuelta a aquel restaurante de Rodorio.

La rubia, quien apenas había terminado su turno y se había despojado de su uniforme, portando un sencillo vestido, observo el reloj del hotel y fisgoneo por las calles de alrededor para asegurarse que aquella "cita" había sido una broma. Cinco minutos habían pasado de las siete y no había rastro de aquel hombre en la puerta de ese restaurante. Suspiro ante la tranquilidad de saber que no era cierta aquella "broma" y empezó a caminar hacia su pequeña casa.

\- ¿Ya te ibas?, que descortesía. -aseguro Piscis al ver a la mujer avanzar hacia la calle de donde el provenía.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?, yo creí que…-pronuncio ella visiblemente nerviosa. El santo se colocó a su frente y tomo su mano para hacerle caminar a su lado sin preguntar.

-Tenemos una cita, vayamos.

El santo comenzó a avanzar hacia la calle contraria de su mano y ella se detuvo intempestivamente. - ¡Espere!, ni si quiera me ha dicho su nombre.

-Afrodite.

-Soy Talía.

Tras unos segundos, ambos retomaron el camino hacia un callejón donde estaba un elegante y cómodo restaurant muy diferente al que la rubia atendía.

Tan pronto llegaron, el santo pidió un par de copas de vino y acompañamientos de difícil nombre a pronunciar para la sencilla dama. El santo entonces comenzó a observar a plenitud aquellos ojos cielo y con una pose seductora sobre su silla, comenzó a entablar una sencilla conversación con la joven como lo había hecho con muchas otras más. Sin duda, ella no era una mujer de mundo, pero le resultaba agradable aquella concepción de cosmovisión que relataba en su plática. Por primera vez las palabras de aquella joven le causaron curiosidad, pues ella no parecía ser tan superficial como otras hablándole de maquillaje, chicos, y de regalos por conseguir.

Ella comenzó a hablar de su modesta vida y preocupaciones como conseguir dinero para comer al día y esos sueños por algún día por tener una florería como su padre. Las preocupaciones de la gente "común "como el dinero y el estrés de un trabajo normal siempre habían sido una interrogante para los santos como él y verlas a través de esos ojos, le resultaba entretenido incluso evitando que ella le cuestionara sobre si y la conversación se dirigieran exclusivamente en ella. Realmente le agradaba al de Piscis y prolongaría esa plática tanto como pudiera.

Tras conversar un poco, un par de jovencitas se posaron en una mesa a lado del caballero y dama y les miraron sorprendidas, murmurando de ellos. Dite no presto mucha atención a las recién llegadas pues la plática con Talía era tan enriquecedora que lo demás son importo. El santo entonces tras beber mucho vino quiso ir al sanitario del lugar y dejo sola a Talía en la mesa.

Las curvilíneas mujeres, amazonas claramente por sus musculosas formas se acercaron a la frágil rubia que departía con Piscis, sentándose en la mesa sin aviso.

\- ¿Así que tú eres la "nueva" adquisición del caballero Afrodite? -aseguro una de ellas de cabello negro. - ¡Vaya decaída!

-Sí, esperaba alguien mejor para alguien como él, no alguien tan insignificante. -dijo con veneno en la voz una de ellas hacia la rubia que se limitó a ver fijamente a las dos mujeres. -Siendo tan buen amante, no entiendo como desperdicia su tiempo con "pueblerinas" de los alrededores. Seguro huelen a polvo y estiércol.

\- ¿De qué hablan? -dijo Talía con cierto temor a lo que pudiera escuchar de las chicas.

-Niña, ¿acaso no sabes con quién estas sentada esta noche? -dijo la de cabellos negros. -Es un santo dorado del Santuario de Atena, sé que has escuchado hablar de ellos, todo mundo lo sabe. -sonrió cínica la amazona- Así que no te sientas especial, solo serás una más, la de este día, así que disfruta tu noche de suerte. No todos los días te hará el amor alguien como él, aprovéchalo, así como lo hemos hecho nosotras.

Las mujeres se levantaron de la mesa tras lo dicho y salieron del restaurante incluso sin probar bocado dejando resonar su hilarante risa llena de rencor tras haber hecho aquella "travesura".

Talía observo fijamente las copas de vino que había a su frente para que sus lágrimas no cayeran al "ser tan ilusa" y frunció el ceño pensando nerviosa en aquellas ardientes palabras.

No dudo, ella no se prestaría a ese juego. La rubia se alzó de la mesa y comenzó a avanzar hacia la calle. Dite regreso del baño y se sorprendió al ver vacío en aquel lugar que compartía minutos atrás con la rubia. Se acercó a la mesa y dejo caer unos billetes en ella, para salir del lugar de busca de Talía.

La joven rubia se soltó en cabello y comenzó a caminar con prisa en las calles regreso a su casa.

\- ¡Talía! -aquel grito varonil con su nombre le hizo apresurar sus pasos. El santo al verla a metros lejos de si en aquella calle, no le fue difícil llegar hasta ella y enfrentarle. Los ojos que tanto le había gustado al santo, ahora estaba empañados de cristalinas gotas.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo no quiero ser una más…-aquellas palabras dejaron confundido al santo. -No quiero que jueguen conmigo… ¡y tú no vas a hacerlo, seas quien seas, un santo dorado o lo que seas!

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -pregunto el pececillo intrigado pues jamás había hablado sobre si con ella.

-Mucha gente aquí te conoce, más bien…" muchas"-ella suspiro tratando de calmar sus lágrimas mientras se alejaba del tacto de él, caminando nuevamente. - ¿Por qué les gusta a ustedes venir a jugar con gente como nosotras, eh?

-Talía…-pronuncio el santo titubeante, extraño en el. Por primera vez el santo entendía le peso de su pasado, ese mismo que tanto le costó vencer a su amigo Cáncer. No quiso dejarle ir, no con esa concepción "errónea" de sí. Corrió hacia ella y se puso delante suyo. - No sé qué te han dicho de mí, ni quien, pero deberías escucharme antes y juzgarme entonces.

Ella desvió la mirada. - ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de ti esta tarde?,¡aha! Ya sé, seguro porque esperabas que sin decir nada fuera contigo esta noche a cualquier lugar solo por lo "bien" que luces y mañana no volverías más.

El santo se tornó nervioso ante la acusación. -No te he dicho nada de mi porque me interesa saber de ti, realmente quiero conocerte. -el santo se sinceró. - Quizás al principio fue así, eres guapa no lo niego, pero, al conversar contigo me has interesado realmente. Tus sueños, tú mundo, tus preocupaciones son cosas que jamás había conocido y de las que nadie me había hablado. Es extraño, pero…-el santo suspiro sonriendo para sí ante lo nuevo de sus emociones. –Quiero ver más allá de tus ojos y conocerte realmente.

Ella le miro una última vez y le negó con la cabeza dejando claro la decepción en sus ojos, haciéndole a un lado del camino para irse. Esta vez Dite no le siguió. La vio irse entre las calles con la mirada centellante y suspiro para sí sin creer como había sido rechazado. Si, había tenido a muchas mujeres que, con tal de tocarle, besarle impactadas por tanta belleza había hecho lo que el deseara, pero ésta vez, ella le había negado.

Una vez en su Templo, Dite tomo una copa para relajar aquel extraño sentimiento de "miedo a perder y ser rechazado" y reposado en un sillón, comenzó a repetirse que Talía solo había sido una más, y que la olvidaría al amanecer. Intento cerrar sus ojos, pero entonces divago en las preocupaciones de ella, su pequeña vida e ilusiones y soñó con aquellos pensamientos en mente.

_x_

La noche habia sido difícil para él santo, quien durante ella había soñado con la rubia, aquel accidente con el jugo y esa mirada tan suya. El solo pensarla erizaba su piel y le ponía nervioso. Se arregló de nuevo, cambio de ropas y volvió a Rodorio en busca de un vino en los alrededores de aquel restaurante.

Al pasar frente a él, de nuevo vio a Talía tocando sus rosas plantadas con singular alegria. El santo se quedó en una pared, observándola por largos minutos preciosa al cuidar sus flores y deseando que ella le regalara un minuto su mirada, aunque ni si quiera supiera que estaba ahí. ¿Por qué esa mujer le ponía tan mal?, se dijo y percibiendo su pesada respiración al espiarla, supo que tendría que ir en un busca de su "sí" con ella más que un "no".

_x_

Talía había terminado su turno una vez más y tras despedirse en el restaurante, fue entonces que vio un enorme ramo de rosas, hermosas y rojas como ningunas otras dejadas cerca de la que ella cuidaba con una nota en su interior. Sin duda eran para ella.

-Lo siento…-leyó en aquella nota la rubia y sonrió sin entender mientras a distancia el guapo santo de Piscis reía al ver su expresión. Le habían gustado sus rosas.

Y así durante tres meses, el santo fue repitiendo diariamente la misma tarea, pero con diferentes notas. Si ella había querido conocerle, él lo haría a su manera, dejando día a día en cada nota un mensaje sobre él como "me gusta el color del mar"," odio el olor a canela" y "me gustaría ir contigo a playa",asi podría conocerle.

Y fue así como Dite además de sus pocas tareas de maestro de aprendices de caballlero, dedicaba sus tardes en cortar de su jardín personal las mejores rosas para llevarlas al atardecer hasta Talía con sus notas, sin nunca revelar el dueño de ellas, solo observado a distancia su bella expresión al recibirlas.

Entonces Dite le volvió a dar significado a cada una de sus preciosas flores, solo entregando las mejores para ella.

_x_

Un día cualquiera Dite volvió a dejar las rosas en aquel lugar y espero paciente a que Talía las viera. Su sorpresa no fue mayor cuando un empleado del lugar las tomo y las tiro sin razón al bote de la basura. Dite entonces no puso soportar tal osadía, se adentró al lugar, rescato sus rosas del cesto de basura y antes de encestar furico al empleado un golpe, este le dijo que Talía había renunciado y su dirección.

Frente a una pequeña casa maltratada, Dite se detuvo al ver a metros de si, sentada en la puerta a la rubia que buscaba con el semblante decaído y triste.

El bello santo de finas facciones se acercó hasta ella y dejo ver su ramo de rosas hacia ella,logrando que ella alzara su mirada, sorprendida al verle.

-Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto ella confundida al ver las rosas.

\- ¿Por qué has renunciado? Te fui a buscar y dejarte esto hoy y no estabas, ¿por qué, tienes problemas? -dijo el santo son sobrada seguridad que dejo incrédula a la rubia.

\- ¿Tú eras quien dejabas las rosas y las notas? -pregunto ella más sorprendida al conocer al dueño de aquellos detalles que tanta alegría le habían dado esos meses.

-Eso no importa, ¿Por qué has renunciado?

La mujer bajo su mirada y decepcionada al descubrir el remitente de las rosas y quiso alejarse, adentrándose en su modesta casa.

-Eso no te importa, vete.

La mujer intento cerrar la puerta de su casa, pero el santo el detuvo con su mano. -Claro que lo hace, quiero ayudarte en tus preocupaciones, quiero que confíes en mí.

Ella miro los celestes ojos del santo y vio la sinceridad en ellos, haciéndola dudar y recordar cada una de las notas dejadas.

-Confía en mí. -aseguro el santo viendo los ojos rosarse de ella. Dite jamás había sido tan sincero como hasta ahora.

\- ¿Por qué yo, por qué alguien como yo, qué tendría de interesante una simple pueblerina para un santo como tú?

Dite sonrió suavemente. Si tan solo Talía tuviera idea de cuántas personas como ella o Helena podían hacer por los caballeros dorados, sabrían también que ellos eran simplemente humanos, se dijo a sí mismo el pececillo.

-Mucho, no te imaginas cuanto, así que deja de desconfiar y déjame conocerte aún más, después de todo, tú ya sabes más de mí, ¿cierto? -bromeo el santo refiriéndose a las notas dejadas con anterioridad con una sonrisa preciosa que se le hizo irresistible a ella.

-De acuerdo. -ella le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

Aquella tarde, el elegante santo sentado en la calle frente a la casa de la rubia, como jamás se habría imaginado, manchando su pantalón de lino en el suelo, comenzó a platicar con ella y supo que había renunciado ya que tras haber ahorrado algo de dinero, estaba lista para hacer su sueño realidad con su florería. El santo supo entonces que le ayudaría a cumplir aquel sueño y se aseguraría de que fuera feliz.

_x_

Los meses transcurrieron, y Dite entonces se decidió a invitar a aquella joven rubia a su Templo. Era la primera en mucho tiempo que invitaba a una mujer a adentrarse a su lugar y no con la intención de llevarla a la cama. El santo había decorado el interior con las rosas más grandes que tenía, que enseguida maravillaron a la joven cuando arribo al lugar. Pero lo mejor fue cuando la llevo a su jardín privado, logrando que la jovencita se conmoviera ante tanta belleza.

-Dite, son hermosas…

-Si lo son. -dijo el santo orgulloso de su creación y cuidado respecto a su jardín de rosas.

-Quiero tocarlas.

El santo la tomo de la muñeca al verla acercarse a sus rosas negras y le negó. - ¡Espera!, algunas son venenosas y emiten un olor que podría llegar a matarte, así que debes ser cuidadosa al estar aquí.

-Entiendo. -termino la rubia girándose para ir hacia al sillón del gran salón de Dite y sentarse resignada.

El elegante santo le imito y silente se quedó a su lado, observándola con descaro. Ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa ante la intensa mirada del sueco y aguardo su mirada al suelo en medio del slencio unicamente interrumpido por sus respiraciones. Era extraño, pero tras conocerla, para aquel varonil santo la necesidad de hacerse de compañías falsas se había desvanecido siendo abrazado su corazón por la calidez de ella. Solo ella eclipsando cada momento. Ya no pudo resistirse tanta cercanía.

-Talía…-pronuncio el santo, posando sus delgadas y frías manos en las mejillas de ella, para atrapar sus labios con los suyos por primera vez. La timidez con que ella permitió que él acariciara sus labios hizo sonreír al santo. Era como descubrir pétalo por pétalo un delicado botón de flor. Aquel santo nunca había esperado tanto por un beso, pero con ella tdo resultaba distinto.

La sensación con ella en sus labios le estaba haciendo querer tener más y más.

Ella abrió sus labios atrapando la humedad y caricia del bello santo, que penetro con su lengua su interior, jugueteando con la suya diestramente. Dite suspiro con el aroma de la respiración de ella sobre su piel y poco a poco venció el espacio entre ella y su abrazo.

Ella frágil tembló cuando los fornidos brazos del pez la envolvieron como manta. El olor que emanaba de él era delicioso, como una dulce fragancia de madera que se adentraba hasta el fondo de sus sentidos. Sin duda, ella no olvidaría aquel olor.

El santo la empujo con su peso para hacerla recargarse en el sillón mientras liberaba una de sus manos para acariciarle delicadamente a ella los flequillos rubios en aquel beso.

Ella entonces como broma del destino recordó aquellas palabras de las amazonas en su primera cita y poniendo las manos en el pecho del santo, rompió su tacto. El santo la observo directamente y le sonrió enternecido.

-Afrodite…

-Mmm…-respondió el observándola fijamente con sus largas pestañas.

\- ¿Realmente puedo confiar en ti, vas a cuidar de mí?

El santo sonrió modesto y asintió acariciándole sus mechas rubias, pasándolas detrás de su oído.

-Matt…, mi verdadero nombre es Matt. -acertó a decir el sueco seductoramente-Y ahora que te he dicho algo que solo saben a lo mucho dos personas, ¿sigues dudando?

-Creo que no.-dijo ella sonriente ante la confesión viendo aquellos enormes ojos celestes completos de sinceridad. El santo ya no pudo resistir aquel sabor dulce de los labios una vez que los había probado y tras contestarle, volvió a sus labios robándole ahora un beso hambriento de deseo, que la sorprendió a ella haciéndole jadear tímidamente por la sorpresa, acorralada en aquel sillón.

Aquel movimiento no previsto encendió los sentidos de ambos, de pronto la locura interna de cada uno corrió por las terminaciones nerviosas envueltos en aquella agradable sensación.

El sueco entonces dudo si aquello era correcto, Talía le interesaba más que físicamente y no quería alejarla por sus impulsos. Rompió el tacto, alejándose de ella ,reincorporandose y poso sus manos sobre su cabeza, consternado por tal abrupto movimiento.

-Debemos parar.

La rubia entendió que el santo no deseaba lastimarla, por lo que ella se acercó y poso su cálida mano sobre el hombro de Dite, sujetando su brazo.

-Matt, yo también lo deseo -su nombre en voz de ella le erizo -Tócame….

El giro su mirada hacia ella. - ¿Estas segura?

Ella asintió tímida devolviéndole una sonrisa. -Esta bien.

El santo se puso de pie y le invito a seguirle tomado de su mano hasta su cama.

Una vez frente a ella, el santo deslizo el sencillo vestido que portaba la dama, enfrentándose a la preciosa desnudez de ella y a esa piel suave durazno que le invitaba a ser probada. Beso sutilmente su hombro, removiendo los mechones rubios como cascada para apreciarle mejor y continúo deslizando sus uñas cortas por los delgados brazos de ella. Su tacto fino solo podía compararse con las caricias que él daba a sus rosas. Era un sueño tenerla entre sus brazos y llenar sus espacios vacios con su querer.

La bella rubia se dejó caer en la cama y el santo se despojó de su elegante camisa y pañuelo dejando expuesto su esculpido torso. Abrió sus pantalones y los dejo caer al suelo, quedándose solo en ropa interior y no dudando en exponer su figura sobre de ella.

Piscis busco en su acomodo el cuello de la dama, paseando su lengua húmeda por el y de vez en cuando errante, mordiendo sutilmente cada centímetro de piel. Las manos diestras del pececillo envolvieron la curvilínea silueta, acomodándose en cada moldura de su piel mientras su boca se ocupaba por descubrir cada rincón de ella.

El santo descendió hasta el vientre de la mujer mientras ella deleitaba su mirada con la fuerte espalda del santo descendiendo por su estómago y sus mechones celestes cubriendo su figura, despeinados por los bordes.

El santo entonces se hizo espacio entre sus piernas y dejo que sus largos dedos se inundaran en su intimidad, descubriendo cada pétalo delicado de su piel y removiéndolo uno a uno con suma delicadeza, jugueteando con el pequeño botón dentro de ella capaz de elevarle los delirios, hasta rozar los bordes de su fuego pasional. Encontró la entrada de su interior, paseando su mano al escuchar los suspiros que ella le regalaba y al percibir la humedad, adentro sus dedos en ella.

Se le hizo preciosa al verla arquearse de placer por las sabanas, y el cómo espectador de tan bello espectáculo, haría lo posible por prolongar tal caricia. Se adentró y salió con sus movimientos del interior de ella y al verla tan complacida supo que tenía que continuar su suplicio.

Abandono su sexo y subió de nuevo por su estómago hasta su pecho, donde su cálido aliento la acaricio. Dite realmente era un diestro amante. Ella tomo su cuello y lo obligo a enfrentarle con esos ojos que lo eran todo para el sueco. Beso sus labios en una caricia totalmente ardiente, diferente a la primera y lo obligo a dejarse mimar también.

El santo cedido sobre la cama vio a la hermosa mujer sobre su cintura, con su preciosa figura expuesta a su mirada indiscreta fascinado por su piel y las montañas de su cuerpo cubiertas por sus mechones rubios.

La bella rubia entonces bajo sus labios hasta el fuerte pecho del santo y comenzó a besarlo delicadamente mientras sus manos le hacían cosquillas como si de plumas se tratara. Ella vago con sus finos labios hasta la cintura del santo y ahí se deshizo de la ropa del santo, acariciándole con su aliento.

El santo quedo absorto ante aquel movimiento y dejo que su razón se nublara ante tal suplicio de placer. No pudo esperar para amar a su delicada flor y tras dejar que ella hiciera de su voluntad lo que quisiese, la invito a posarse sobre de sí. Deseaba verla así, a los ojos antes de reclamarla.

Ella se colocó sobre la cintura del santo y busco su abrazo uniendo su pecho con el suyo. El santo busco el acomodo de su cuerpo perfecto y comenzó a vencer la estrechez del fino cuerpo de la rubia, mientras la veía a los ojos, tan preciosa a pesar de su ceño fruncido ante el ardor que aquella acción le provocaba.

El pececillo poco pudo hacer para evitar sentir aquella eléctrica conexión al verla tan suya través de esos ojos océano, mismos que el como pez errante que era, podría explorar, ir y venir dentro de ella, nadando en su piel. El tiempo se desvaneció y sus alientos agitados pronto exigieron descargar aquel suplicio de placer ardiendo por su piel. Las cosquillas alocadas por tal tacto mágico hicieron pronto que el santo se adentrara violentamente en ella hasta que su esencia se descargó en su interior.

El santo atrapo los delgados huesos en la espalda de ella cuando termino y la abrazo a su pecho cálidamente para evitar romper su tacto. No la dejaría ir, no tras haberla atrapado en su red. Si quizás Dite había tenido cientos de mujeres a su lado, pero ninguna le daba el calor que la rubia sobre su cuerpo le daba. Si alguien le hubiese advertido que eso sucedería en su pasado, sin duda lo hubiese negado. Ahora sonreía como un estúpido por ella como lo hacía Ángelo por Helena. Era extraña la sensación cuando alguien te llena el corazón.

-Te necesito…-pronuncio el santo al escuchar suspirar a la dama tras su encuentro ardiente. -Ella sonrió ahí sobre su pecho, pero no dijo más. -Nunca creí decir esto, incluso me cuesta pronunciarlo y creerlo. -el santo rio tristemente.

-Necesitaba a alguien real Talía, a alguien que llenara mis vacíos, a alguien que viera más allá de lo que "parezco" que soy. -susurro el de cabellos celeste sincero mirando el techo de su privado mientras le hacía cosquillas al oído con sus delgados dedos al acariciar su cabello. -Y has llegado tú, gracias.

-Matt, gracias a ti también.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Por enseñarme a confiar, te quiero.

Aquella confesión llena de calor el interior del santo. ¿Entonces así se sentía ser realmente amado?. Cerro los ojos complacidos, ahora sabía lo que era vivir como bien le advertía su amigo Cáncer.

 **Fin…**

Lindos lectorcitos, ha llegado el tiempo de decirnos adiós por ahora. Gracias por el tiempo compartido conmigo y sus gentiles palabras, por seguir cada capítulo, todo este fic fue aún más gratificante por ustedes.

Debo decir que, si fue difícil en ocasiones escribir, más por la temática, pero bueno, la sexualidad también es parte del amor y vida y todos nacimos de ella, ¿o no?, por eso para mí es natural escribir de ello, más que solo un relato con morbo. Siento si alguien se sintió incomodo con alguna lectura o no fue lo que esperaba.

He leído todos los capítulos y estoy realmente feliz con ellos, sin duda todos tienen algo especial, si tendría que darle un premio a alguno seria al de Leo el más divertido, a Escorpio el más tierno y el más sexy el de Géminis II. ¿Cuál fue su favorito?, cuéntenme.

Si extrañan poquito mis escritos recuerden que pueden ir a Remolino, mi otro fic lime, pero con los chicos de bronce.

No sé con qué locura vuelva después, sin duda será romántica, porque, ¡Love is so nice!. Por lo pronto, quiero hacer un long fic de mi arquerito Aioros con un triángulo amorosillo, pero aún no se bien con que caballero sería bueno, échenme una recomendación también si gustan (menos Aioria, no concibo la idea de Marin y Aioros, not).

Esto fue todo por mi parte, nos vemos algún día, besillos cósmicos y abrazos con buena vibra para ustedes desde cualquier lugar.


	14. Chapter 14 Lector x cualquier caballero

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explicito sexual. Fic interactivo con el lector. Si, esto es un poco de Fanservice para el usuario lector.**_

 _ **La magia funciona así, el lector debe imaginar el caballero que guste de esta saga,su favorito y percibir la narrativa de su encuentro con "ese " caballero suyo de elección, el lector será el "OC" por decirlo de alguna manera de esta perspectiva recuerden es desde el punto de vista de él.**_

 _ **Capitulo extra. Feel the cosmos in a dream.**_

 _ **Lector x algún caballero favorito de esta saga.**_

_x_

Hoy particularmente me he sentido cansado, los entrenamientos de hoy y la rutina misma me tienen fastidiado. Pero nada importa ya cuando al penetrar a mi Templo, al atravesar aquel largo pasillo oscuro que me adentra a él, al final puedo verte esperándome.

Tú ,solo tú sabes lo cansado que me siento hoy con tan solo ver las arrugas bajo mis ojos y el brillo apagado de ellos. Hoy ha sido un día difícil.

Avanzo lentamente hasta ti, escuchando el golpeteo de mis pasos irrumpiendo el silencio y esbozo una sonrisa suave para hacerte saber que todo está bien a pesar de mi aspecto. Se que no te importa, como tú lo has mencionado, siempre luzco bien para ti incluso si yo no lo percibo así.

A centímetros de tu silueta, te observo detenidamente a los ojos y me siento agradecido por tal regalo de los dioses al verte.

Te pido que estires tus brazos y rodees mi cuello para que me regales un abrazo. No quiero pensar más, por hoy he tenido suficiente. Lo haces como siempre, cubriéndome con tus brazos como una manta cálida, y suspiras tratando de buscar una manera de consolarme, pero no sabes que ya lo haces con tu presencia ahí solamente para mí.

Puedo sentir el olor de tu cabello rozando en mi mejilla y cierro los ojos, percibiendo tu suave cuerpo aspirando aire ahí entre mis brazos mientras los tuyos viajan debajo de mi espalda, confortándome como niño pequeño.

Susurro a tu oído un te extrañe y prolongo ese tacto lo más que puedo pero tú me empujas un poco para buscarme las manos.

Tu tomas con delicadeza mis dedos, y acaricias mis vendajes, descubriendo las llagas detrás de ellos por cuanto me he esforzado hoy.

Me regalas una preciosa sonrisa, negándome con la cabeza reprobando el haberme lastimado, aunque no me importa y poso mi mano derecha sobre tus cabellos, viendo como tiemblas al hacerte cosquillas al pasar un poco de ellos detrás de tu oído. Ahora todo está bien.

Avanzo de tu mano hasta la habitación de mi privado y al llegar veo como todo sigue igual. Aquella ventana con la vista a la estatua de Athena y los Templos contiguos, mi mesa ordenada con libros por leer, aquella foto mía con mis compañeros que tanta risa te causa sobre la cómoda y lo que más me gusta, mi confortable cama.

Nos sentamos en ella, tan cerca que no puedo evitar tocar tu oído con mis dedos como acostumbro juguetear y sonrio para ti. Estoy cansado, y sin esperar mas me hecho sobre la cama, emanando un largo suspiro mientras veo al techo con los brazos extendidos.

Haz entendido mi señal, sabes bien que comienzo con ese "jugueteo" cuando quiero algo de ti.

No dudas y te acomodas sobre mi pecho, apoyando tu peso en mi silueta, situando su rostro cerca del mío.

Puedo ver tus cabellos despeinados queriendo enmarcar tu rostro y rozo tu mejilla con mis largos dedos, apreciando tus ojos luminosos que me hacen pensar que piensas en algo más sobre nosotros.

Tus cejas alzadas, tus pestañas abiertas me atrapan, así como tus labios se me hacen deliciosos, eres tan especial.

No puedes esperar, no tras hacerlo todo el día y bajas hasta mis labios, regalándome un suspiro al hacerlo. Tu nariz junto a la mía y tus ojos cerrados como los míos me encienden los sentidos, fundiendo nuestros labios húmedos, uno sobre otro. Eres deseo convertido en un humano, eres un regalo divino encendiendo mi sangre, estoy por explotar con tus movimientos en mi boca.

Puedo sentir tu cuerpo acoplándose al mío y erizándose cuando mis manos viajan errantes dibujando los pliegues de tu figura al estar unidos de aquella manera.

Ellas aterrizan traviesas hasta donde termina tu espalda y quieres sonreír ante ello, pero no te lo permito pues ahora quiero adentrarme a tu boca e ir más allá, nublándote los sentidos.

Ambos hemos caído ante la red de deseos, solo somos tu y yo en esta atmósfera cálida y perfecta.

Buscas con tus dedos acariciar mi flequillo y mechones cayendo por los bordes hasta apoyar tus manos en mi cuello y soltar mi boca, descendiendo por mi cuello. Yo no te detengo, estoy sometido a ti.

No imaginas el borboteo de cosquillas que causas con tus labios, me estoy perdiendo en deseo y mi mente viaja con imágenes tuyas mientras cierro los ojos. He olvidado el cansancio de repente, avivando mi cuerpo segundo a segundo.

-Voy a cuidarte hoy...-en un susurro aquellas palabras salen de mi boca para convencerte a exponer la piel, pero se que o necesito hacerlo, ambos estamos en la misma conexión. Depositas nuevamente un beso suave en mis labios y me haces saber que estamos listos para empezar.

Deslizo tus ropas con mis largos dedos, cayendo una a una al suelo y expones ante mi todo lo que ocultas. No solo tu desnudes, si no también tu alma ardiente, esa que me ha enloquecido desde nuestro primer encuentro.

Por fin puedo sentir los huesos de tu espalda y costillas, y tu piel con mis ásperas manos de guerrero.

Deseo tanto despojarme de las mías y poder hacer que me sientas también.

Te pido que me des espacio, levantarme y así poderlo hacerlo, dejándote ver mi torso al quitarme aquella sucia playera de entrenamiento. Hay marcas en mi abdomen, y cicatrices que ni yo recordaba, pero eso no te importa. Deslizas tus manos por el, dibujando cada pliegue de mis músculos desde mi vientre a mí pecho y me sonríes amable, como acostumbras. Vienes y vas con tus dedos por el y me erizar la piel con tu tacto dulce.

Dejo caer mis pantalones y expongo a plenitud mi ser. No me avergüenza hacerlo, no contigo y me recuesto a tu lado, esperando el momento exacto para amarnos. Me miras a los ojos con esa expresión traviesa y tímida en tu rostro y yo acaricio tu mejilla una vez mas, montando una fotografía mental tuya. Realmente no quiero olvidar este momento.

Te invito a subir a mi cuerpo como hace un momento jalando tu brazo hacia mí, y te abrazo de la cintura al tenerte frente a mis ojos y sintiendo tu pecho contra el mío, latido a latido.

No hay prisa, no al estar así de cerca.

Ahora has percibido mi erección, no puedo detener mis deseos y mi cuerpo caliente busca nuevamente encadenarte a mis besos.

Mis manos vaga en tu espalda, descendiendo lentamente y contrayéndose en ocasiones, aprisionando tu piel entre ellas. Los pliegues de tu cuerpo me han enloquecido y el ligero movimiento de tu cuerpo sobre el mío, rozando nuestra intimidad me pone nervioso.

En mi turno de consecuentarte, me hago espacio con una de tus manos, sujetando los mechones de tu nuca y poder besar tu cuello sin parar. Mordisqueo sutilmente cada rincón por explorar y en ocasiones puedo verte fruncir el rostro accediendo a tu placer.

Ha llegado el momento, ya no puedo sostener mi pesada respiración y tengo que sentirte.

Mi cuerpo se amolda al tuyo a perfección lentamente y escucho tu suspiro profundo al fusionarme en tu interior. Mis piernas tiemblan de ansiedad y la energía se complementa al ser uno mismo. Somos calor ardiendo en un mismo deseo.

No dejamos de lado nuestros besos y los movimientos que al principio eran sutiles y delicados, ahora aumentan su energía, volviéndose agitados mientras nuestras bocas dejan escapar sinfonías de jadeos, a veces tímidos, a veces en suspiros, otros en quejidos y escandalosos.

¿Podremos aguantar más aquel mágico vaivén de caricias? No lo sé, porque me siento completo al estar contigo, me he vuelto tuyo.

He dejado de percibir el tiempo al unirme a tu calor y se que nuestro roce también es delicioso para ti, no sé si después de esto te pueda soltar de entre mis manos. Hoy lo eres todo para mí.

La humedad de tu cuerpo se fusiona con la mía y la electrizante sensación de estar bailando en ti, pronto me nubla el juicio. Estoy por llegar al final del placer. Te busco la mirada una última vez y me enamoro de nueva cuenta de esa bella mirada ardiente en deseo.

Los espasmos de mi virilidad me cortan la respiración y una espiral de nervios recorre mi espina dorsal, derramando mi esencia. El sudor ha empañado mi piel y roza la tuya, los agitados latidos de mi corazón bombeante comienzan a calmarse y el cansancio aparece de nuevo.

Hoy me has hecho feliz y sonrió como tonto al tratar de buscar el acomodo de nosotros para descansar, uniendo su calidez tras amar. Cierro mis ojos como tú y siento tus suspiros en mi pecho, siempre tan dulces al saber lo que he luchado y lo gastadas que están mis manos. Me amas, lo sé y aunque no te conozco sé que también yo lo haré. Pronto me envuelto en mi mundo de sueños y te dejo ir para volver a conectarme con la realidad y la soledad de mi Templo. Hoy tengo muchas cosas por iniciar en esta nueva vida y resurrección.

Se que has sido un sueño, pero agradezco el que me hayas seguido hasta aqui, a mi lado. Se que pronto el destino nos ha de volver a encontrar, en eso, un sueño como ya lo ha hecho tiempo atrás.

 _ **Fin...Por fin.**_

 _ **Lindos lectorcitos este es un regalo extra, ojala lo hayan disfrutado y que reciban bonito a los caballeritos cuando les visten en sus sueños, sean húmedos o no. Nos vemos lectorcillos.**_


End file.
